Ninja of the Stars
by White Wolf Of The Moon12396
Summary: Annnabelle Lee Deveroux has always been an exceptional girl in any study she applied herself to, which includes the Cosmic Ninja Academy. Follow her journey to Blue Bay Harbor to help the Wind Rangers take down Lothor. Who knows, maybe she'll pick up the hearts of a certain green or crimson ranger. No set pairing. OC with Cam, Hunter, and possibly Xander.
1. Chapter 1: The Garden

**Hello my lovelies, I know I am taking a long time on my other stories, but this particular story couldn't be put off. I want to post this to see what you think of it. Since this is a new story, we have no magic However, I still have a little quote to put in front of the actual story. Without further ado, here we go!**

 **"** **The garden is growth and change and that means loss as well as constant new treasures to make up for a few disasters."**

 **-May Sarton**

 **o0o0o0o0o Ninja of the Stars Ch. 1: The Garden o0o0o0o**

The sound of twittering birds and the sighing of the trees acted as a background noise to two teens who cruised through the town of Briarwood. One of the teens was 5'6" tall boy with kind of short brown hair wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a black long sleeve shirt under a green button up shirt who rode a skateboard. Next to him was a girl with gorgeous tawny skin with thigh length hair that was a mixture of turquoise, blue green, purple, and pink who was dressed in a lower thigh length light purple dress with a white cardigan over top and silver and gold roller blades on her feet.

"Do you wanna go to the skate park?" the boy asked the girl in an Australian accent.

"I would love to," the girl answered in a slight New Orleans accent. "But I have my martial arts class."

The boy groaned in exasperation while his head rolled back and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Why are you taking the classes again?"

"Because Xander," the girl giggled. "I have been taking classes for so long, I can't find myself not going."

"But Belle…."

"No Xander. I'll be back before ya know it. And if I'm not, I'll call ya."

"Promise?"

Another giggle escaped the girl when she skidded to a stop on her skates, causing the boy to stop as well, then held up her right arm out to him.

"Of course. Unbreakable vow."

A charming but goofy grin spread on his face when he put up his own right hand to grip Belle's right wrist so that she could grip his.

"Unbreakable vow," the boy agreed before he pulled Belle into a hug via her right arm. "I'll see you later."

"Later Xander."

Belle then stood up on her tiptoes to peck a kiss on his cheek before she sped away to the edge of the forest. After Belle checked to make sure no one was around, she traded a pair of light brown heeled boots for her skates then bounded across the trees at unnatural speeds until she reached a beautiful clearing in the heart of the forest. Flowers of every shape and color grew amongst the wild grass while woodland creatures scurried along the ground. Well, normally. Today the creatures moved around cautiously, like they knew something bad was going to happen. This caused Belle to stop and take in all of her surroundings. She could sense the impending disaster, but she could tell that there was still some time before it occurred, however small a window of time it was. I need to warn Sensei, she thought as she strode toward the large, crystal clear lake in the middle of the clearing and stepped onto the watery surface. Unlike what the laws of physics dictated, Belle did not fall in. Instead, she walked easily across the water only to vanish in a flash of light at the center of the lake. On the other side of the portal was a vast meadow like place with a large Japanese structure in the background while on platforms in front of the structure held numerous people dressed in black ninja suits sparring. While ventured through the clearing, people threw out 'hello's which Belle cheerfully returned as she tried to suppress her own feelings of unease. Belle's target it seemed, was the tall Asian man at the very front of the group of sparring ninjas who was watching over them like a hawk.

"Ah, Annabelle," he greeted Belle who had stopped to bow to him."You are right on time. As usual."

"Sensei Tsukiyomi," Belle returned warmly. "There was something I wished to speak to you about?"

"Yes, yes," Sensei Tsukiyomi answered back. "If you would please follow me to my office."

Belle did not hesitate to follow behind her sensei into the building obediently.

The inside of the building resembled a maze with how many twists and turns that one could find themselves lost in, but Sensei Tsukiyomi easily maneuvered through it. When they reached Sensei Tsukiyomi's office, Belle settled on a floor pillow seiza style. Sensei Tsukiyomi poured two cups of traditional Japanese tea and handed Belle a mug before he himself lowered down onto a floor pillow.

"What you want to discuss is about the animals, isn't it?"

"Yes," Belle confirmed after a sip of tea. "On my way here, I noticed how the animals were being cautious of their surroundings. Is something going to happen."

Sensei Tsukiyomi looked troubled at her question as if he didn't want to answer her.

"As you are aware, you are the only ninja as Cosmic Ninja Academy who has been categorized in the Star Style in almost one hundred years."

A nod while she sipped her tea was all Belle gave to prompt her sensei to continue.

"With this style, there are certain privileges that come with it. Because your style blends the Lunar Style and the Solar Style, you are to be the protector of this school."

"As a Power Ranger?" Belle ventured.

"Yes, as a Power Ranger," Sensei Tsukiyomi agreed in surprise. "How do you know of the Power Rangers?"

"I've heard stories about them from the upper classmen. I had a hunch when you started talking about me being in the Star Class."

"You are definitely exceptionally bright for your age ," Sensei Tsukiyomi mused. "You are also aware that Lothor has returned?"

"Yes."

"The Wind Ninja Academy has fallen to Lothor's hand leaving three students. They have already taken up the responsibility of rangers and they could use all the help they can get."

With this Sensei Tsukiyomi rose from the floor pillow to retrieve a beautifully carved wooden box that had stars painstakingly carved into the dark wood and then sat back down.

"This is the only Cosmic Ninja Ranger morpher in existence," Sensei Tsukiyomi explained, opening the box to show a sleek morpher that was an irridescent white lined with metal that changed from silver to gold.

"I want you to take it and help the other rangers defeat Lothor and rescue the students and their senseis."

Tears pooled in the corner of Belle's chocolate brown eyes as she strapped the morpher to her left wrist, all the while a knot settled in her stomach and a lump formed in her throat. Belle felt so devastated at her sensei's words. He was talking like she wasn't going to see him again. Her father figure was going to be taken away from her.

"Sensei," Belle choked out. "Why-,"

Belle was cut off by a large explosion that shook the foundation of the building. A slightly panicked look crossed Sensei Tsukiyomi's face at the explosion.

"Go Annabelle," he insisted in a rush. "Lothor has arrived and you are not ready to face him."

"But Sensei-,"

"Just go Annabelle!" Sensei Tsukiyomi shouted. The tears that had built up in Belle's eyes now streamed down her cheeks as she pulled a light brown wooden stick with a white gold star on top from a strap she had under her skirt.

"Sensei…"

"I have always thought of you as a daughter I never had," Sensei Tsukiyomi smiled to Belle before her figure erupted into a shower of silver and gold sparkles.

* * *

About five miles away in a unique room with heavy nature influences, Belle reappeared and dropped to the ground which left the stick rolling out from her hands as heavy sobs wracked her body.

"Anna!" two women, one with red hair and dressed in white while the other had black hair and was dressed in silver, exclaimed when they saw the girl collapse. The raven haired woman was the first to Belle's side to take so that she could comfort Belle.

"Anna, what's wrong my little star," she cooed to the distraught girl.

"M-M-M-Mom," Belle cried inther her mother's shoulder. The redhead also came over to join in the hug to comfort her family.

"Let it all out Anna," the woman in white urged the younger girl.

Roughly fifteen minutes had passed, in which time a young girl around Belle's age also came to join in on the family group hug, and Belle had finally gotten the crying out of her system.

"My-," she cleared her throat before she continued on. "My school was attacked."

A pair of concerned light blue eyes rested on Belle as both women rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"And I have have to go to Blue Bay Harbor."

This time their eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Blue Bay Harbor," the redhead echoed in shock.

"Yes. I am a Power Ranger now."

Belle flashed her morpher for emphasis.

"I am so proud of you my little star," her mother praised her daughter, her face lighting up with joy until it fell in sadness. "When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Belle decided. "I don't want to take my chances of running into Lothor or his goons."

That marked the end of the family group hug so everyone rose to their feet.

"I wish you good luck and hope you stay as safe as you can," the blonde told Belle with a squeeze of her shoulder.

"Thank you Clare," Belle chuckled softly. "I appreciate it. Before I go Aunt Udonna, can I take my broom with me?"

"I don't see why not," the redhead, Aunt Udonna, smiled. "Just remember the rules about having it."

"Of course."

A round of hugs was passed around the group for goodbye before Belle held out her hand for her broom to fly into her hand. The broom was quite beautiful with a thick white gold handle, bushy white bristles, and moon, sun, and star charms hung from the bound part of the broom's bristles.

"You really put some love into that broom," Belle's mother commented as she looked over her daughter's broom.

"Of course. My broom is a part of my sorceress's tools. I need to make sure that I am as connected to my broom as I can get. What other way to do it than customize it and pour my magic into it."

Pride welled up in Udonna's and her sister's eyes at Belle's words. With a squeeze of the broom, it shrunk into a miniature broom that fit perfectly in the palm of her hand.

"To the trees."

* * *

By the time mother and daughter returned home, it was the evening.

"You should get some sleep sugar," Belle's mother suggested.

"I will Mom," she promised. "I just want to talk to Xander before I head to bed. Would it be alright if he came over tomorrow for breakfast before I leave?"

"I have no problem with it."

"Thank you."

Belle then tiredly dragged her feet up the stairs to her room where she used her wand to pack up her things while she dialed Xander's number.

"Hey Belle," Xander greeted cheerfully. "How did practice go?"

There was silence as a new wave of tears threatened to fall at Xander's words. She knew that he was only trying to innocently ask about her day and he didn't know that he was unknowingly upsetting her.

"Belle?"

"It...It was something Xan."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he ventured softly.

"No, but...can you sing to me until I fall asleep?" Belle requested brokenly.

"Sure."

Xander's alto voice then came through over the phone that had Belle, who had curled upon her bad after she had finished packing, slowly closing her eyes until she fell fast asleep.

 **o0o0o0o0o Ninja of the Stars o0o0o0o**

 **And there you have it lovelies. The first chapter to my new story. Hope you like it. Remember, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. As always, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Team

**I know I only posted this story a few minutes ago, but I have to the fourth chapter already typed up so I'm transferring them over to . Please let me know what you think. There have been no reviews for this story yet so I'll just get right to the quote.**

 **"Sometimes, it's just great to bring new people into the mix."**

 **-John Oates**

 **On with the story!**

 **o0o0o0o0o Ninja of the Stars Ch. 2: Meeting the Team o0o0o0o0o**

By eight a.m. the next morning, Belle was all packed for her trip and dressed for the day. She chose to wear a white dress whose bodice was a billowy to the middle of her waist with spaghetti straps on her shoulders that had a bare circle on her shoulders then came to be sleeves down to the middle of her hands from her upper arm and a flowing skirt to her mid-thigh. White pumps donned her feet, white gold bangles sat on her right wrist, a golden heart necklace rested between her large breasts, and white gold moon and star earrings hung from her earlobes. Her hair went into a messy braid that reduced her hair to the small of her back versus where it hung to her thigh normally. As for her makeup, she wore none except for a lining of silver and gold on her lids and a swipe of natural lip stain. For a final touch, she spritzed on some Air White perfume by Dilis. With her outfit complete, Belle slipped her white purse over her torso and shouldered her white backpack then hopped down the stairs to the kitchen. Luckily for Belle Xander was already seated at the kitchen table,  
"Morning Belle," he greeted her brightly, his right cheek holding food.  
"Good morning Xan," Belle returned with small giggle as she reached around his shoulders to hug him. He readily put down his fork and knife to reach up and hold onto her arms to return her hug.  
"Thank you for coming this morning."  
"No problem. I'm always happy to come over and eat your mother's cooking."  
Both girls couldn't help but roll their eyes at Xander's answer. Of course he would choose to answer with food. Now that Belle focused on the food, she was able to see that her mother had made different Belgian waffles for each of them with a main dish of scrambled eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, bacon, and traditional New Orleans beignets. Wow, Belle thought. Mom really went all out. Belle then sat down at her seat to tuck into her strawberry cream Belgian waffles. When Xander had finished his plate of food, he wiped his face then turned to Belle who was still halfway done with her food.  
"What happened yesterday Belle?" he asked her in a soft voice. "You only have me sing to you until you fall asleep when you're upset."  
Belle slowly swallowed her food and sat her cutlery down.  
"My school was attacked," she admitted quietly, but Xander could still hear the confession. His eyes widened in shock.  
"It what?! But I thought you were badass martial artists?!"  
"We were attacked by a rival faction," Belle explained.  
"What about the police?"  
"The police won't be able to do a thing Xan. Technically I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I trust you with my life. What I need you to do is keep this a secret and believe in me."  
"The second one is always applied Belle."  
A small smile graced Belle's lips at Xander's words, but it shifted to a frown when Belle remembered she had to tell him that she was leaving.  
"Xan, there is something else I have to tell you."  
There was silence that let her know that he was listening.  
"My sensei was taken by them and now I have to go to Blue Bay Harbor to continue my training."  
The shock was immediate, leaving Xander speechless. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was leaving. She couldn't be leaving! How long was she leaving?!  
"How long will you be there?" he found himself asking.  
"Until I finish my training, which I figure will roughly be a year."  
"That long?" Xander groaned sadly.  
"Don't worry Xan," she assured him. "You can always come visit. You just have to give me a heads up before you do. I can tell you the gist of what is happening, but you can't come to the school. And you can always call me. There is no rule about that. You just have to remember that when I don't answer, I am either asleep or training. As soon as I see that you called, I'll be sure to call you back."  
"All right," Xander grumbled.  
"Don't look so glum Xan. Where is my charming Slytherin?"  
That was enough for a bright smile to break out that flashed his dimples.  
"Right here, my lovely Hufflepuff," he told her while he swept her up to sit in his lap. A giggle left Belle as she rested her forehead against Xander's and let his presence settle her nerves. Whenever she was having a bad day or was feeling blue, she could always rely on a Xander hug or cuddle to make her forget all about it. Belle's mother let them have their moment, but she cleared her throat when she saw that it was going past ten minutes. A slight blush settled on the duo's faces and Xander reluctantly let Belle off his lap so she could finish her breakfast.  
"When are you leaving?"  
"Right after I finish my breakfast, but I can drop you off with the others before I go."  
Seeing as though Luna had finished her breakfast first, and the two teens were still eating, she took some beignets and put them in two airtight plastic containers. Yeah, her mother might have went a little overboard for breakfast.  
"Take these with you Anna," her mother insisted. "Maybe your new friends would like some good old fashioned beignets when you get there."  
"Thanks Mom."  
Both Xander and Belle then finished with all their food so they both stood from their chairs. Very subtly, Belle pulled out her broom from her purse and used a little magic to make it change form and appear outside in the driveway.  
"Both of you give me a hug before you go," Belle's mother requested with a motion for the two of them to come closer. Belle was the first to skip over to her mother for a warm hug and a kiss to her cheek. As soon as she stepped back, Xander wrapped her mother up in a hug and picked her up to spin her around. Her mother laughed heartily as Xander sat her down and she placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Don't be a stranger now Xander James."  
"I won't Mamma Luna," he promised. Both Xander and Belle then began to walk out to the front door when Xander scooped Belle up in his arms in one fell swoop.  
"Xander James Bly! You put me down right now, you big dork!"  
He ignored Belle's shout and continued on his way out the door.  
"Don't you forget to call me Annabelle Lee," Luna reminded her daughter.  
"I won't Momma."  
"Good. I'm satisfied now."  
Xander was now out the door and he stopped when he saw the sleek ride in the driveway right next to Luna's and Belle's cars.  
"Is that yours?" Xander whistled, admiring the white motorcycle with silver and gold lining.  
"Yep. This is what I'm riding to Blue Bay Harbor."  
Xander still looked amazed while he gently sat Belle back on the ground. Belle couldn't help but laugh at his expression while she swung a leg over the side of the bike.  
"Should you really be riding this in a skirt?"  
"Calm down Xander," Belle rolled her eyes. "Now get on the bike."  
"Where are the helmets?" he questioned uneasily, his eyes darting around to try to find the nonexistent helmets.  
"Do you trust me?" she directed up to him with a mischievous smile with her chocolate brown eyes sparkling from under her galaxy colored bangs.  
"I don't like where this is going."  
Belle let out an exasperated huff that made some of her hair fly up slightly in the air and gave him a look.  
"Do you trust me?"  
Seeing the seriousness in her tone, there was no hesitation in his answer.  
"Yes."  
"Then hop on and hold on."  
He looked reluctant to do so, but he eventually hopped on behind Belle and wrapped his arms around her waist. Belle smirked while Xander simply held on, not realizing that the tops of his hands were half clutching her bust.  
"Uh, Xan, you should lower your hands."  
"What-,"  
As soon as he realized where his hands were, he quickly moved his hands down to go around her waist. He was wondering why her waist had felt so soft and squishy. Belle quickly started the engine with a mighty kick and eased the bike off its kickstand. Now that the engine was purring under their bodies, Xander settled his chin into the crook of Belle's neck where her neck and shoulder met.  
"Are you okay there Xander?" Belle teased when she saw his deep breath.  
"Yeah. Let's just get going."  
"Sure."  
With a rev of the engine, Belle sped the bike out of the driveway which caused Xander to curl into Belle's back.

* * *

Within minutes the two pulled up on the side of the street where three teens were walking down. One was a girl that had short dark hair with a white stripe, one was a redheaded guy with freckles, and the last teen was a girl with long dark hair. As soon as the bike pulled up, the teens walking had stopped and did a double take at who was sitting on it.  
"Hey Chip, V, Maddie!" Belle called out to the group. Xander on the other hand was slowly peeling himself away from Belle's back. He had to say that he enjoyed the ride overall, but he felt more secure during the ride leaning against Belle's small but strong from even if his body felt like jello when he got off the death machine.  
"Well look at you Anna," the girl with the pixie haircut grinned. "You look so hot Xander can't keep his hands off you."  
"V/Vida," Belle and Xander both groaned to the girl.  
"V is kind of right," the other girl said. "You do look good."  
"Thanks Maddie."  
"Where'd you get the cool bike?" the redhead gushed over the new motorcycle. "It must have cost a fortune."  
"It was a present from my aunt."  
"Your aunt is the best."  
"I'll make sure to pass that along Chip."  
By then Xander had climbed off the bike and was wobbling over to the group.  
"Was her driving that bad Xander?" Vida joked when she saw his fawn legs.  
"I'm not a bad driver," Belle interjected with a playful scoff.  
"I'm just not used to riding something so fast without being in a car," Xander offered.  
"Are you going somewhere Anna?" Maddie questioned when she saw Belle's purse and backpack.  
"Yeah, I'm on my way to Blue Bay Harbor. I have to go there to finish my training."  
"What?!"  
"Relax guys. If you tell me ahead of time, we could schedule a time for you guys to visit. Though the actual academy is off limits."  
"We'll definitely take you up on your offer," Vida decided. "But give us a hug before you go."  
"We can all talk to each other as a group during your lunch break," Belle offered as she hugged each of her friends. "And if each of you want to talk one on one, then all you have to do is call me. Bye Pixie, Melody, Thor, and Oak Tree."  
"We'll see you Shooting Star."  
They all watched Belle speed away on her bike, weaving elegantly through cars.  
"Where is her helmet?" Vida frowned when she realized that the multi-color haired girl wore nothing to protect her head while she rode.  
"That's what I'd like to know," Xander huffed.

* * *

After what seemed like a small heavenly piece of eternity, Belle pulled into the peaceful town of Blue Bay Harbor. The smell of the salt water permeated through the whole town which Belle breathed in deeply while the cries of the seagulls echoed. Devil birds, Belle thought with a glare up at said birds. A squawk seemed to challenge her glare causing her to grumble. Okay, she thought once her little internal battle with the seagulls was over. I don't know exactly where the Wind Ninja Academy is, so hopefully I can run into the rangers around town. She wasn't pleased with the plan of action, but she didn't have a choice. With a sigh, she parked her motorcycle by a large park that was filled to the brim with nature. Hmm, Belle thought in contentment. This reminds me of home even if there isn't a forest. **  
**"This is so peaceful," she sighed to herself while a soft breeze ruffled through the leaves of the trees all around her and made her messy braid flutter in the wind.  
"I can see why people would want to live here."  
While she sat on the grassy hill of the park, she couldn't help but take in all of the people that were there. There were joggers here and there, some with their dogs trotting alongside them. There were also groups of people who were having parties or get togethers at the picnic tables. Children were almost everywhere running around and playing tag. This is what I have to protect, Belle realized while looking at it all. I have to make sure that not one of the people are hurt by any of the monsters that happen to come and try to take over the world. All of this happiness and calm is only going to be here if I succeed at stopping the enemy. Steely determination showed in Belle's brown eyes as she looked over the crowd of people. As it was, Belle had a high percentile in maternal instincts which led her into turning into a Mama Bear when one of her friends or loved ones were in danger. Now it was magnified and spread to a wider range than just her friends and family. Don't worry, Belle thought to the people. I'll make sure you all stay safe. I swear on my honor as a Cosmic Star Ninja. The sound of the children's laughter and giggles was enough to break Belle from her thoughts. Let's now focus on that right now, she thought while her face softened at their antics. Everything was peaceful until an explosion shook the ground around her. What the fuck?! She quickly leapt to her feet and scanned her surroundings for the source of the disturbance. What in the hell could have- Her thought process was then interrupted by a canine like monster that appeared from the other side of some trees along with odd red and black creatures flanking him. Oh hell no, Belle seethed as her body flew onto autopilot. Her hand twitched and her civilian clothes were switched for her black, and white gold ninja uniform with a white gold star over her heart and the daimon for the Cosmic Ninja Academy on her back. She wasted no time in jumping into the fray and whacking away the foot soldiers from any person they happened upon.  
"Get out of here!" she told them from flipping a foot soldier over her shoulder. The people did not need to be told twice as they fled from the scene. Once the people were gone, Belle could put her entire focus in defeating the grunts. **  
**"No! My Kelzacks!" exclaimed the monster. "How could you?!" **  
**"How could **you**?!" Belle threw back angrily. "Attacking the innocent! You make me sick!"  
"Bring it on Girlie!"  
After making sure that there were no more civilians around, Belle smirked as she held up her morpher.  
"COSMIC FORM  
RANGER FORM  
HA!" **  
**Bright golden, silver, and white light enveloped Belle until she emerged garbed in a form fitting ninja ranger uniform. Her main scheme was white lined with metal that shifted from gold to silver and back with a black cover going from the top of her neck to the bottom of her breasts under her top with a white star emblem on her chest, a white kimono like white material lined with the metallic color opened on either side of the emblem that was sleeveless, a black obi like wrap around her waist where a forehead protector sat with the Cosmic Ninja Academy daimon, a white with metallic color lined skirt that went to her knees in the front and back with slits up to her hips, thigh length white high heeled boots that had white gold metal lining the tops, and upper arm length white gloves that were lined at the top with white gold and white gold hand guards with white gloves. Along her limbs that weren't covered by her outfit were shielded with a dark gray mesh like material. For the final touch, she had a white helmet that only had the black visor and white gold for the metal plating around the visor with white wolf ears atop her helmet.  
"Power of the stars!"  
"A new ranger, huh? This should be interesting." **  
**And with that the battle began, Belle launching punch after kick at the monster. One punch was aimed at the monster's face, but the monster dodged and instead Belle instituted a roundhouse kick that sent the monster sailing backwards.  
"You're tough for a girl," he ground out, wiping blood from the side of his canine mouth.  
"Oh, I can do so much better," Belle promised. "Wolf Fans!"  
Two fans then appeared, both white but one had a silver backbone while the other had gold. Under her helmet, Belle grinned at the familiar weight that now rested in her hands. Throughout her entire weapon training, she had always favored the fan even though she had mastered the other weapons. **  
**"Fans?!" the monster cackled harshly. "I'm so scared! What are you gonna do, fan me to death?!"  
"You know what, that actually sounds like a good idea."  
That's all Belle needed to say before she launched herself at the monster and leave slices against his skin that leaked blood.  
"You little bitch," the monster growled as he stood clutching his arm in pain.  
"Why thank you," Belle smirked while she launched herself into the sky with her arms crossed over the other and her fans facing her body.  
"Shining Slicer!" **  
**With a flick of her fans outward, a wide arc of white gold stars flew from each of her fans that showered down heavily on the monster. He didn't even get a chance to let out a cry of pain before his whole being disintegrated without a trace. I did it, Belle cheered to herself.  
"That was awesome!" came a male voice from behind Belle that had her whipping around with her fans at the ready in case if it was another attacker. **  
**"Woah!" cried another male cried out in alarm when he saw that Belle was ready to attack. "We're not going to attack you!"  
Belle's eyes then took in three fellow rangers that stood across from her. Two were male, one in yellow while the other was red, and the other female in light blue. Belle was still wary of the other rangers who stood before her, but she willed her fans away nonetheless.  
"What school are you from?" Belle asked cautiously.  
"We're from the Wind Ninja Academy," the blue ranger replied. "What school are you from? I've never seen that symbol before."  
As soon as Belle heard Wind Ninja, her posture instantly relaxed.  
"I'm from the Cosmic Ninja Academy," she offered happily. "My school was the last one to be taken down so my sensei prepared a morpher for me and sent me here before Lothor could get to it."  
"We'll get them back," the red ranger nodded to Belle, his ranger uniform falling to reveal a tan male with dark hair and eyes in a red hoodie and shorts. The yellow and blue rangers were quick to follow leaving a laid back dark haired male and a blonde female. **  
**"Of course we will," Belle grinned as her own uniform left her to show her interesting hair color. "And we'll protect the people of Blue Bay Harbor."  
"That's what I'm talking about," the yellow ranger laughed in joy.  
"How about I go grab my bike and then we'll head back to the academy," Belle offered the group. "I have a feeling we should do introductions in private."  
The red ranger nodded in agreement along with the others after they had shared a look. With a wave to follow, Belle led the group from the park and towards where she had parked her broom turned motorcycle.  
"Oh dude!" the yellow ranger shouted in surprise when he saw her bike. "Is that seriously yours?!"  
"Yep," Belle grinned in earnest. "Isn't she beautiful?"  
"She is," the yellow ranger gushed along with Belle.  
"Do you want a ride?" Belle offered to the yellow ranger whose eyes went wide. **  
**"I would love a ride!"  
Belle easily swung her leg around the bike and settled on the seat. The yellow ranger was quick to hop on behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Belle flashed a wink to the other rangers before she sped off in the direction that the yellow ranger pointed out.  
"Who got you your sweet ride?" the yellow ranger yelled over the purr of the engine.  
"My aunt did!"  
After a few more turns and a secret passage, Belle pulled up right at the edge of a forest. Both rangers hopped off the bike with the yellow ranger leading the way with his back to Belle.  
"You'll have to watch your step," he advised Belle, keeping his back to her. This gave Belle enough time to switch her broom back to its original form and shrank it down to the size of her palm. She quickly stashed it away in her purse then hastened to catch up with the yellow ranger so that he wouldn't see her missing bike.  
"I'll be okay," she assured him as she linked arms with him.  
"Dude, how can you walk around in the forest in those heels?" the yellow ranger questioned when he got a closer look at her choice of footwear **.  
** "It's easy," Belle giggled lightly. "Watch this."  
With that said, Belle took off running into the forest with the yellow ranger quickening his pace to follow her.  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
"You'll just have to be faster!" Belle laughed after her. When Belle reached a very large tree where the red and blue rangers were waiting, the two looked at her with suspicion.  
"Where's Dustin?" the red asked with suspicion plain in his dark eyes.  
"He's coming. We were just having a race because he couldn't believe that I could run through the forest in my heels. With these heels, I was able to run perfectly through here was well as beat him here."  
"Not….fair," the yellow ranger, now dubbed Dustin, gasped when he caught up with Belle. **  
**"You'll just have to be faster dear," Belle teased with a pat to his back. "Lead the way."  
The red ranger took the lead through the vegetation with Belle bouncing through to each of their sides up the hill.  
"How much energy do you have?" the blue ranger inquired with an amused smile.  
"I'm not even breaking a sweat," Belle told them. "For training at my school, we go for mile runs."  
"Miles?" Dustin echoed in disbelief. All Belle did was nod. The other three couldn't help but feel impressed with their new member as well as feel lucky that their sensei didn't put them through the same torture.  
Before long, the four came to a majestic waterfall that fell into a beautiful lake. Belle's eyes widened when she caught sight of the serene scene. The entrance to her school may have been her favored portal, but she couldn't help but admire the beauty of their portal.  
"Ladies first," Dustin grinned while he playfully gestured for Belle to walk forward.  
"Why thank you ever so kindly dear sir," Belle uttered playfully with a curtsy. The red and blue ranger were the first to go through, quickly followed by Belle with Dustin bringing up the rear. The first thing Belle noticed was that there was no longer a large Japanese structure that indicated this place was a school. If they don't have the building, Belle mused to herself, where is their headquarters? As if they could hear her thoughts, the rangers guided Belle over to a trapdoor like entrance that led them down a spiral staircase carved out in the stone underground. Belle felt a little confined stepping down into the base, but she held in her urge to claw her way back out to nature. She was a sorceress of the stars after all.  
"Hey guys, how was...," an Asian man who looked to be in his early twenties began from his seat in front of a large computer, but let his question die out when he saw the girl standing beside the other rangers. At first he was on high alert at the new edition, however, when he saw that the others weren't wary of her he relaxed.  
"Who is this?" a guinea pig in a kimono questioned from his perch on a little stand that was decorated in a Japanese style. Belle was quick to trade her clothes for her ninja uniform and rushed to sit seiza style in front of the guinea pig.  
"It is an honor to meet you, Sensei Watanabe," Belle greeted him with a deep bow of respect. "I am Annabelle Dervereaux, a student from Cosmic Ninja Academy who specializes in the Star Style. My school was the last one to be attacked and my sensei urged me to come and give my aid to the Wind Rangers."  
"I didn't know that the Cosmic Academy had a Star Style," the blue ranger commented.  
"They usually do not," Belle said. "I am the only one in a hundred years to specialize in the Star Style. When I was first learning, I kept getting switched between the Solar Style and Lunar Style without either really sticking with me. I was severely frustrated at myself so I would practice and practice in every spare moment I had. During one of my practice sessions, Sensei Tsukiyomi was watching. Apparently, my body was falling into a natural rhythm that blended the gracefulness of the Lunar Style with the aggressiveness of the Solar Style. Sensei had told me after that training session that that was essentially what the Star Style was. He was so shocked at first because he had never witnessed the style before but he had heard stories that were passed down from his ancestors. That marked my training directly under Sensei Tsukiyomi as a Star Ninja."  
"I believe our introductions are in order," Sensei Watanabe said as he pointed out everybody in the room. The first person was the serious cinnamon skinned boy.  
"This is Shane Clarke, the Red Wind Ninja Ranger."  
Then came the blonde.  
"This is Tori Hanson, the Blue Wind Ninja Ranger."  
Next came Dustin.  
"This is Dustin Brooks, the Yellow Wind Ninja Ranger."  
It all came to an end with the man at the computer.  
"And this is Cameron Watanabe. He is my son."  
"It is an absolute pleasure to meet all of you," Belle bowed again in respect to those older than her.  
"Do you have any place to stay child?" Sensei Watanabe asked her as she rose from her bow.  
"No, I have not. My first order of business was to find all of you."  
"You could stay here," Cameron offered, making everyone turn to look his way in confusion. As soon as he had known that Belle wasn't a threat, he couldn't help but really look at her. He couldn't help but see the uniform she wore, which was supposed to make a ninja's form more uniform, was straining against her bust and was sticking like a second skin to her legs.  
"I mean," Cameron stammered a bit to explain. "We have the extra room that we're not using. Plus that would make it easier for her to be near where everything is."  
Everyone thought over his words with Sensei Watanabe nodding.  
"I agree Cam. Annabelle, would you like to live here?"  
"I would love to Sensei Watanabe."  
"Please child, there is no need for such formality. You may stand."  
In less than three seconds, Belle was to her feet but she still stayed at attention.  
"Sensei Tsukiyomi has always drilled into us that we need to treat a sensei with the utmost respect when we meet them," Belle explained. "It's a habit."  
"He always had a fondness for being polite and giving respect," Sensei Watanabe remarked fondly.  
"Oh! Before I forget!" Belle let out in a rush as she reached into her backpack. "My mother had packed some beignets for you guys"  
"She's knows about this?" Shane questioned in disbelief.  
"She knows that I had to move martial arts schools to continue my training," Belle offered instead of outright lying. "She made a feast for breakfast this morning because I was leaving so she packed up the rest saying you might want some."  
Everyone was able to reach in and grab one themselves while Belle sat one down for Sensei Watanabe. Just as Belle was sitting the bowls down, she was lifted quite high into the air.  
"Ah!" she screamed out in shock while her body moved to clutch whatever could stabilize her up in the air. Which happened to be Dustin's neck.  
"Dude! Your Mom is such a good cook!"  
"Put me down Dustin! Mettez-moi au géant (Put me down giant)!"

"What language is that?" Dustin asked, taken aback at the language change.

"It's French Dustin," Cam deadpanned before he turned his attention to Belle.

"Anna, avez-vous peur des hauteurs (Anna, are you afraid of heights)?"

"Non, je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche (No, I just don't want him to drop me)," Belle let out in a breath.

"Dustin, put her down," Cam told the tall yellow ranger. "You're scaring her."

Carefully Belle was settled onto her feet and she instantly leaned against Cam's shoulder.

"Merci Cam."

"Vous êtes les bienvenus Anna (You're welcome Anna)."

"How tall are you?" Dustin questioned when he saw just how much of a height difference they had.

"5'0"."

"How old are you?" Tori added.

"Fifteen. I turn sixteen in October."

All present were shocked at her age. They couldn't believe that something like this had been put on the shoulders of a child.

"Your sensei trusted the world and the safety of his school to a child?" Shane almost exploded in shock and anger. Belle's eyes instantly hardened at Shane's words.

"I may be a child," she said cooly. "But I know how serious this is. I know that every time I go out there to fight, I have the safety of seven billion people on my shoulders. Seven billion people I have to protect. One wrong move could cost them everything."

Everyone but Shane looked surprised at Belle's words, not having expected her to grasp the severity of the situation so easily.

"You're still a kid," Shane pointed out. "You don't even know how to use all of your powers or are strong enough."

"Do you know how to use all of your powers?" Belle challenged evenly. "As for not being strong enough, why don't we find out during training?"

"You're on."

With a sharp turn on his heel, Shane left back up the staircase. Tori and Dustin looked apologetic at their leader's actions.

"Don't worry about it you guys," she waved them off. "If I was to join a team of people older than me, and probably more experienced than me, I knew I would have to prove myself. He is doing a good job as a leader to worry, even if he had a horrible way of wording it."

"Well," Dustin began while he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've got to head back to work. Bye Shorty."

To say his goodbye, he placed a hand on top of Belle's head with a pat. That only served to make Belle mumble in French.

"I've got to head out too," Tori added. "We'll see you later Anna."

Belle waved bye to the two rangers as they too trudged up the staircase back up to the outside world.

"I'll show you to your room," Cam offered once the other rangers had left.

"Merci, but before we go….Sensei Watanabe, when is training for today?"

"Training will be held at three."

"Thank you. I'm ready when you are Cam."

Cam then took the lead back past the large supercomputer to the actual living quarters of the hideout. Down a ways through a hallway led to a large open room that had an open kitchen to the left and a living room to the right. Past them led to another hallway that housed three doors.

"The door to the right is my father's," Cam told Belle. "My room is in the middle, and your room is to the left. You have a bathroom connected and you have some towels. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Merci Cam. J'ai vraiment ... j'apprécie vraiment ce que vous et votre père faites pour moi (Thank you Cam. I really...I really appreciate what you and your father are doing for me)," Belle whispered in French.

"Ne pense rien à ça Anna (Think nothing of it Anna)," Cam assured her. "Je vous remercie de nous avoir aidé à vaincre Lothor (I should be thanking you for giving us some help with defeating Lothor)."

Belle couldn't help but give Cam a small smile.

"There is one thing I want to say before I go unpack," Belle told him.

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you if you could homeschool me. I'm a junior right now and I don't want to neglect my studies while I'm here."

"Of course. Give me till tomorrow to come up with a general eleventh grade test, then I can figure out what we need to cover and you can tell me where you left off and by the day after we can start with the tutoring."

"Thank you."

* * *

When Cam left Belle to her own devices, she slipped in through the door to her left and took in the bare room. Hmm, let's get this personalized shall we. The room itself was large, but it was sparsely furnished. I can fix that, Belle thought as she pulled her wand out of her purse. With a flourish of her wand, she pushed the extra-long twin sized bed to the far back wall and made it a queen-sized bed instead. On each side of the bed, she made a bedside table appear that each had a lamp on top. At the foot of the bed she put a trunk there both as decoration and a storage space. On the left wall stood a sliding door with a normal door which turned out to be her closet and bathroom respectively. Between the closet and the bathroom, Belle moved the small dresser there from one of the walls. Against the wall closest to her on her left, Belle made a white vanity table appear along with a comfortable white stool. In the right corner of the room closest to Belle, she made all of her magical supplies appear. Her cauldron was snug in the corner with shelves above it covered with ingredients and dried herbs hanging on the wall above. In the middle of the wall to the far right, was a large bookcase that took up almost the whole wall. In the little space that wasn't taken up by the bookcase held a beautiful mahogany desk that Belle moved. Once everything was where she wanted it, she unpacked everything where it needed to go. Her clothes went into her the closet and dresser while her toiletries went into the bathroom. As for her papers and what not, they went into the desk. Her spellbooks went into the free space in the bookcase and she magicked pillows and bedspread onto the bed which marked her room all but done. All she needed was to put up pictures of her family and friends all around the room. To fill up any empty space on her walls, she put up fandom posters that was arranged to fit around her pictures.  
"And done," she sighed happily to herself. "Maybe I should whip up some pharmaceutical potions. I'll never know when I need them."

She lit the fire under the cauldron and started a base for a pain reliever potion while she ground up some dried herbs to make a burn healing salve. As she set about her work, her phone rang. A flick of her finger was all she needed to levitate her phone over so that she could accept the call.

"Anna!" Chip's voice rang over the phone.

"Hey Thor," Belle chuckled while she continued work on her medicine.

"How did you like the town," Maddie asked from the other side of the call.

"It's beautiful," Belle smiled, adding in ingredients for the pain potion and starting on finishing the burn salve. "There's some beaches around here that I want to go to during my free time."

"Did you pack the white bathing suit I made you buy?" Vida cut in before Belle could say another word.

"Yes," Belle laughed.

"Wait, do you mean the one that I forbid you from wearing?" Xander demanded.

"You're not my father Xander. I can wear it if I want."

"Take pictures!" Vida encouraged.

"Don't give her any ideas!" Xander complained at once. Belle couldn't help but laugh at their antics. She missed her friends. Right now if she was back in Briarwood, she would be at school right now on their lunch break in the picnic area outside.

"Have you guys picked a time yet?" Belle inquired while she bottled up her made medicine then moved on to make some medicine for aches and pains in both a potion and a salve.

"Will you be able to be back home for Thanksgiving?" Chip spoke up.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to try. What about your birthday Xan, Maddie? They're coming up in a few days. I won't be able to be there for it."

"We could always come up and visit you for it," Vida suggested.

"That's a great idea V!" Belle agreed brightly while skilled and deft fingers worked on the medicine on autopilot.

"If you guys pick a definite time to be here, I'll meet you and we could do things together."

"We'll definitely do that," Maddie confirmed happily. "I love it when we all get together to celebrate our birthdays."

"Then it's settled except for the exact day and time."

"We have to go Belle," Xander spoke into the phone. "Our lunch hour is almost up."

"Alright. I'll talk to you all later. Just to let you know, I have training at three o'clock."

"Got it," four voices chimed in at once before the line clicked to an end. Belle had her magic levitate her phone back over to her bed and had managed to get five more potions and six salves made before she ventured from her room in her white dress from earlier to make herself something to eat for lunch.

* * *

Making herself something to eat had gradually turned into Belle making lunch for Sensei Watanabe and Cam as well. A six inch sub with some broccoli cheddar soup sounds good, Belle thought to herself as she started the soup from scratch by sautéing some onions in some butter. While that was frying, she beat a few eggs in a bowl with milk. Belle continued to cook lunch while she sang softly.

"Des yeux qui font baisser les miens (A gaze that make me lower my own)  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche (A laugh that is lost on his lips)  
Voila le portrait sans retouches (That is the unretouched portrait)  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens (Of the man to whom I belong),"

By now she was making the basis of the soup and was putting together the sandwiches that would need to be dipped in the egg mixture.

"Quand il me prend dans ses bras (When he takes me into his arms)," Belle continued to sing while she wrapped her arms around her waist.  
"Il me parle l'a tout bas (He speaks to me softly)  
Je vois la vie en rose (And I see life through rose-colored glasses)

Il me dit des mots d'amour (He speaks words of love to me)  
Des mots de tous les jours (They are everyday words)  
Et ça m' fait quelque chose (And they do something to me),"

By now she had the soup on its last legs so she began to dip the sandwiches in the mixture and brown them on each side on a skillet.

"Il est entré dans mon coeur (He has entered into my heart)  
Une part de bonheur (A bit of happiness)  
Dont je connais la cause (That I know the cause of)

C'est lui pour moi (It's only him for me)  
Moi pour lui dans la vie (And me for him, for life)  
Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie (He told me, he swore to me, for life)-,"

"That's a pretty song ," came Cam's voice who had entered the kitchen without Belle noticing. Her first reaction was to tense and throw a blade at the intruder, but she held herself back when she realized who exactly came into the room.

"It's La Vie en Rose by Edith Piaf," Belle told him with a small smile. "My mom said that it was a song that my father used to sing to her."

"Did your father…"

"I'm not sure," Belle answered. "When I was only a baby, there was a war that broke out where I lived. It tore the three of us apart as well as my aunt and her family. Mom and I lost a father and husband while my aunt lost a son and a husband. Aunt Udonna and Mom believe that everyone is dead, but I refuse to believe it unless I have proof."

While Belle told her story, she had plated up lunch for everyone and sat it at the kitchen table.

"There is a lot of personal stuff that you're telling me Anna," Cam commented uneasily. "Is that really all right?"

'Of course. If I didn't want to share, I wouldn't say anything. Where is Sensei Watanabe? I made us lunch."

Cam seemed taken aback at the kind gesture, but there was a small smile that grew on his lips.

"I'll go get him."

Before Cam came back with his father, Belle gave everyone a glass of water to go with their lunch.

"Thank you for lunch Anna," Sensei Watanabe said as he settled down to eat.

"Think nothing of it Sensei. Since you are letting me stay here, I should help out."

"You came from Briarwood right?" Cam asked to keep a light conversation going.

"Yeah, we're well known for our forest," Belle smiled secretly to herself at the inside joke she had with the forest. Cam either saw it and decided to keep quiet about it or simply put it as a simple smile.

"What is Blue Bay Harbor known for?"

"Mostly our beaches," Cam answered after a moment's deliberation.

"That is great," Belle grinned happily. "My friends from home are talking about coming up in a few days for some fun for their birthdays. It's nice to know that the beaches are popular. I thought so, but I wanted to double check."

"How long have you known them?"

"Hmm, since first grade, so...eleven years."

"Wow," Cam breathed in awe. "They must be really good friends."

"They are. They're like family to me."

Belle's happiness about her friends seemed to be contagious because Cam and Sensei Watanabe found themselves smiling. By then everyone had finished their lunch with some soup being left over in the pot.

"Do you want some help with dishes," Cam offered. "It's the least I can do after you made us lunch."

"It's alright Cam," Belle assured him. "I've got this. Consider this my chore."

"If you're sure…"

"Of course I'm sure. Just make sure to save two hours later tonight at eight for a movie."

All Cam did was raise an eyebrow.

"Is that your way of asking for a date?"

A blush settled on Belle's cheeks as she choked on her water.

"No," she denied at once. "Every Monday is movie night and I thought it rude not to invite you."

"Are you going to do this every week?"

"It depends. This week I wanted to watch this movie since last week. It will only turn into a weekly thing if you want it to."

"What movie did you want to watch?"

"Underworld."

"Hmm, I've been meaning to watch that," Cam remarked thoughtfully.

"That movie night looking good yet?"

"All right, you're twisting my arm."

Belle smirked at Cam's sassiness.

"I have a feeling we'll be great friends Cam."

Once both Cam and Sensei Watanabe were out of the room, Belle hustled around the room putting the remaining soup in a plastic container and put it in the fridge. As for the dishes, Belle rinsed them out them put them in the dishwasher then wiped down everything that she had used so that everything was as clean as she found it. Satisfied with her work, Belle returned back to her room where she continued making her homemade medicine for her stock.

* * *

Almost three hours later found all of the rangers in the dojo seated in the seiza position in front of Sensei Watanabe.

"I understand you wished to spar against Anna, Shane," Sensei Watanabe spoke in a calm, authoritative voice.

"Yes, Sensei," the red ranger replied steadily.

"Anna, do you accept the terms?"

"Yes."

"Then I give you both the permission to do so."

Both rangers stood from their kneeling positions to face each other. Shane held a look of haughtiness while Belle had one of determination. Belle was going to show him what she was made of if it killed her. The two bowed to each other before they sank into their own style stances.

"Hajime!"

Belle was the first to attack with a well executed right straight. Shane easily moved to the opposite side and then dropped to sweep kick Belle. However, she saw the beginning of him dropping so she had already jumped up before his foot could come any closer to her. Instead of landing back in front of Shane, Belle urged her body back into a backflip. While Belle was moving through the air, her eyes scanned over Shane's posture. Alright, she analyzed. He's fast but his style is too evasive like the wind. Whenever I attack, he is going to move out of the way. Right as her feet touched the ground, she came up with her solution to Shane's evasiveness. I'll just watch how he dodges and study his moves so that I can find out when to attack. Fifteen minutes went on with Belle attacking and Shane dodging, although he was beginning to tire while Belle was as fresh as a spring daisy. I've got to finish this, Shane thought desperately when he felt he was beginning to tire. There is no way I'm going to lose to a kid. By the end of those fifteen minutes, Belle had picked up Shane's rhythm. Got'cha. When Shane had moved out from her latest attack, Belle acted with a snap movement that flowed over with grace and landed with power to his stomach. An 'omph' left him as air was forced up from his gut and his body was forced to curve to go along with the blow to lessen the effects. Belle didn't even give him time to register her attacks as she floored him with kicks and punches until Shane was on his back with Belle's knuckle ready to hit the pressure point that was connected to his heart.

"Yamete!" Sensei Watanabe called out when he saw the damage Belle could do from one jab. "Well done Anna."

On the sidelines, Tori and Dustin were silent as the fact that tiny, 5'0" Belle had just defeated their leader.

"You are a good opponent," Belle smiled down at Shane while she held out her hand to help him up.

"That was brutal," he admitted with a wince when he felt the places Belle had struck him.

"Sorry Shane. I was taught that you were not to underestimate your opponent."

"I'm glad we have you on our team," Dustin commented with wide eyes. This had Belle smirking with delight. She now had the approval of her fellow rangers that she had aimed for in the beginning. Could this day get any better?

After about two hours of training, Belle went back to her room to take a shower and prep herself for the night. She made sure that she had no hair under her arms or on her legs, her skin moisturized, and her face treated with a firming face mask then moisturized. For her pajamas she wore a pair of yellow plaid short shorts with a black t-shirt that ended right around her belly button with the Hufflepuff crest on it. On her feet went a pair of badger slippers which deemed her ready for the movie night. Alright, now I just have to set up the living room and pop some popcorn. With that in mind, Belle picked up her copy of Underworld then ventured out to the living room. Because the large tv was already hooked up to a DVD player, it wasn't hard to get the movie to the title screen. To set up the floor for the both her and Cam, she magicked a foam like mattress in front of the TV with three layers of sheets on top. Tons upon tons of pillows went on top of the sheets along with a TMNT 2003 blanket for Belle and a plush green blanket that mimicked grass. Perfect, she thought to herself. Now I just have to make the popcorn and get some pop. Humming to herself, Belle took about five minutes to pop a large bowl full of popcorn and grab the two cans of mt. dew. When she made it back to the living room, Cam was already there in plaid green pajama bottoms and a green t-shirt eyeing the little pile that Belle had made.

"Sit, sit," Belle urged, gesturing towards the green blanket. "I already have the snacks so we're all set to start the movie.

"I take it you like a lot of things," Cam remarked after glancing at the TMNT blanket and her Hufflepuff themed pajamas.

"Yep," she chirped. "My best friend Xander and I love Harry Potter. I'm a Hufflepuff and he's a Slytherin. We complement each other nicely."

We both then fell into a comfortable silence as the beginning credits played across the screen. The narrative female voice then came over the screen when a female with short black hair was shown crouching on a balcony appeared. Both Cam's and Belle's eyes were glued to the screen as they watched the woman and her companion jump down from their perches. When the gun fight ensued between the Lycans and the vampires, Belle visibly tensed from under her TMNT blanket.

"Are you okay Anna?" Cam whispered in her ear when he saw her stiffen.

"I'm fine," she replied with a shaky voice. "It's just that...why would they break out in a fight when there are humans in the crossfire? If they are going to fight, they need to keep it between themselves. What if those humans were to die?"

Cam could tell that this went further than the movie, so he said nothing but scooted subtly closer to Belle to offer some silent comfort. The movie then continued on with the girl, Selene, reporting back to her boss who was focused more on a party than the Lycans. As soon as it was confirmed that a human was going to be put in the middle of the feud, Belle stiffened yet again but Cam gently bumped his shoulder into hers to calm her down.

"Cam, can I move closer?" Belle requested in a small voice. All Belle needed was the beginning of a nod to scoot over to him and wrap her arms around his waist. At first Cam was surprised at Belle's cuddliness but he took in in stride and in turn put an arm around Belle's small shoulders. While the movie continued to play, Cam couldn't help but think about Belle's reaction to the feud playing out on the screen. She's only fifteen, he thought, and she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her incredibly small shoulders. From what I have seen, she is a very caring person who would exhaust herself to death to make sure that there are no casualties during a fight. That must be one of her greatest fears, Cam realized with a slight start as he unconsciously squeezed her shoulders. This movie night might be what she needs every week to get her mind off of things, Cam thought. Maybe next time we could find a comedy. That should be fine. It seemed the plot of the movie only seemed to go downhill from there that had Belle gripping the excess fabric of Cam's t-shirt in one of her fists. At the end, Selene cuts off Viktor's head which had Selene on the run from both the vampires and the Lycans.

"Why is that not the end?" Belle voiced when the end credits rolled. "Why must there be an endless cycle that kills and hurts so many people?"

"It's just a movie Anna," Cam tried to soothe her. "It's not real."

"What of our fate as rangers? Are we destined to bring more and more people into this mess that never ends?"

"Anna…"

"I know, I know. A little dark isn't it."

"And I thought you were supposed to be a Hufflepuff," Cam joked in an attempt to cheer her up. Belle looked up into Cam's dark eyes at his comment and her chocolate brown eyes bore into his intensely. The longer this went on, Cam grew uneasy. Had he said something wrong? She had said she liked Harry Potter. His internal monologue was then broken by Belle's body shaking slightly while her lips twitched. Oh no! Was she going to cry?! Cam's worry about her crying was dismissed when Belle opened her mouth and tinkling laughter poured from her lips. Surprise showed in Cam's eyes that slowly melted into mirth when he saw how hard Belle was laughing. Minutes passed by with Belle not stopping her laughter which slightly worried Cam. She's supposed to be breathing yet her face is really red and she holding her sides. He was pretty sure he heard a snort in there somewhere.

"Anna, breathe," Cam freaked out in worry.

"Sor-Sorry," Belle giggled while she tried to catch her breath. "It's just that...I wasn't expecting that from you."

Cam let out his own little chuckle at Belle's flushed cheeks from her laughing fit.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes. Thank you Cam."

"Are you gonna be okay for tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Goodnight."

"Goodni-,"

Cam's goodnight was cut off when Belle placed a kiss on Cam's cheek.

"Goodnight."

Belle made to pick up the remnants of their snacks to take care of them, but Cam's hand shot out to stop her.

''I can take care of this Anna. You go get some sleep."

Belle flashed a smile at him then went on her way to her room. Life is certainly going to be interesting for us now that Anna is living with us, Cam thought to himself while he cleaned up.

 **o0o0o0o0o Ninja of the Stars o0o0o0o0o**

 **There you have it lovelies,the next chapter. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Rememeber, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding

**Here's a new chapter up and ready for you guys. It's a bit on the longer side, which surprised me. I don't usually look at the word count when I'm typing. So anyways, no reviews yet so on with the quote.**

 **"Making memories with FRIENDS is not a waste of time. It's a lifetime moment that will surely treasure when a old age comes."**

 **-Anonymus**

 **On to the story!**

 **o0o0o0o0o Ninja of the Stars Ch.3: Bonding o0o0o0o**

Belle's internal clock went off right on time at five thirty the next morning. Due to her body being the one to wake her, she felt well rested and lazily sat up in her bed to stretch her arms up above her head and work out the kinks in her arms and upper back. The blanket she had used as her bedspread fell down to around her waist to reveal that Belle had not worn her pajamas to bed. Truthfully, Belle prefered not to wear anything to bed. The only time that she wore any type of pajamas was when she was around people who weren't her mother, Aunt Udonna, or Clare. Once all the knots were out of her shoulders, she slipped from her bed and continued with getting the kinks out of her whole back and her legs by utilizing some of the ballet training that she had. Satisfied that they were all gone, Belle went over to her dresser and pulled out an all white outfit that she could work out in that consisted of a white sports bra, a pair of white underwear, and a pair of white short shorts with white ankle socks and white skechers. After she was dressed, her hair was swept up into a high ponytail while her ipod was placed in a holster on her arm along with her wand disguised as a pen and her morpher was secure on her left wrist. Now I'm ready to go through my morning workout, Belle thought to herself. The whole house was silent as Belle slipped past the hallway until she was through the computer room and up the staircase to the outside world. She then ninja streaked through the forest until she reached the city. For about forty-five minutes she ran around the whole town about five times before she even felt a slight burn in her legs. For another forty-five minutes Belle went to a park where she worked on her upper body strength by chin ups with her palms facing her body then turned so that her knees held her up so that she could perform some crunches. By now her whole body had a nice tingle and burn going on with only a slight sweating on her skin to let her know that she had had a successful workout. Most people who had been jogging by while Belle was using the bar had slowed down a bit so that they could catch a glimpse of the beautiful tawny skinned girl. All the while she had been working out, Belle had been focused on the music that was playing through the headphones that she had connected to her ipod that had her only focused on her workout routine. Headstrong by Trapt was playing in her ears as she ninja streaked back to Ninja Ops where no one was quite awake yet. Well, Sensei Watanabe probably was awake but had not yet emerged from his room. Maybe I should make breakfast for all of us, Belle thought when she saw the kitchen. I bet everyone could use some warm food to start the day. Just like that Belle started up a whirlwind in the kitchen, making coffee as well as omelettes and chocolate croissants. In favor of hearing the comforting sizzling sounds, Belle turned off her ipod and tucked her headphones into her bra. A small smile lit her face while she cooked and used her magic to set the table at the same time. Within minutes the table was set so all Belle had to focus on was taking the croissants out to cool and to finish up the last omelette. When it was done, Belle found she still had some time so she cooked up some sausages as well. Just as Belle was placing the full plates on the table, Cam came shuffling into the kitchen scrubbing his face that was free of his glasses.

"Good morning Cam," Belle greeted the man softly, not wanting to give him a headache so early in the morning.

"Good morning Anna," he yawned. "Breakfast smells good."

"How do you take your coffee?"

"One creamer and a spoonful of sugar."

Belle was quick to fix him his coffee and slip it in front of him.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Is Sensei Watanabe going to eat breakfast?"

"Most likely a little bit later," Cam mused. "He spends a few hours meditating in the morning."

"Then I'll put his food in the microwave to keep it warm."

Belle picked up the untouched plate of food and subtlety cast a charm on it so that the food would stay warm the way it was until it was eaten. She would have to thank her mother for that charm later.

"What are you thinking about doing today?" Cam asked Belle when she began to eat her own food.

"I'm thinking about going to the beach. I want to find a good place for when my friends come to visit."

"When are your friends coming up to visit?"

"I'm not sure," Belle let out in thought. "They haven't told me a definite date and time yet. I want to say that they'll come up towards the weekend because of school."

Cam let out a noise of agreement while he ate one of his chocolate croissants.

"These are amazing Anna, where did you learn to make this?"

"My mom. Before I lived in Briarwood, I lived in New Orleans. When I was little, before I was old enough to go to school, Mom would have me in the kitchen with her and she would teach me how to cook. It was our mother daughter bonding time."

"That sounds cool Anna," Cam smiled. "It's nice that you have something like that with your mom."

As soon as Belle realized what Cam had said, a look of panic crossed her face. She went to open her mouth, but Cam waved her off.

"It's alright Anna."

"I guess we both have a missing parent," Belle remarked with a soft voice.

"I guess we do," Cam agreed with a warm look in his eye. "So Anna, I think I want to have that movie night again."

This brightened up Belle's face instantly.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I had fun and it expands my interaction with people since I can't really leave here that much."

"Aww, I'm your main source for human interaction," Belle cooed playfully. "I'm honored."

This caused a smirk to appear on Cam's lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Next time we should watch a comedy."

"I have the perfect movie," Belle gushed. "I'm so glad that I packed more movies than just Underworld to bring with me."

Cam couldn't help but feel a warmth in his heart when he saw how happy he had just made Belle. He could kind of compare it to what he felt about the younger students at the Academy, but it was more delicate, more refined. He had never had this feeling before and he found that he liked it.

"Are you finished with your plate?" Belle spoke up that brought Cam out of his thoughts. Cam looked down at his plate and saw that it was empty.

"Yeah."

Belle was quick to take his empty plate and refill his cup with his prefered coffee.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Belle smiled while she rinsed the dishes then placed them in the dishwasher.

"When did you wake up?" Cam voiced when he realized what Belle had been wearing a workout outfit.

"Five thirty."

"What have you been doing since then?"

"Well, I ran five laps around town and did some bar exercises in a park. That took me about an hour and a half before I came back to start breakfast."

"Five laps around town?" Cam echoed in shock at her words. "Around the whole town?"

"Yep."

"No offense, but how are you not dying right now?"

"I am in a lot of sports along with ninja training."

"How many sports are in?"

"I dance ballet, hip hop, waltz, and latin dances, I snowboard, and I rollerskate," Belle listed off while looking up at the ceiling to think. "I skateboard too, but not competitively."

"What exactly do you want to do?" Cam questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I want to be a choreographer," Belle mused. "I have been taking dance since I could walk along with my ninja training. It's something that I just couldn't imagine giving up."

"I understand. The Academy is all I know so I will probably stay on to help train the students."

"I have a feeling you'll be a great teacher Cam."

There was a comfortable silence that settled between them.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my shower is calling me."

Cam laughed at Belle's words while he motioned for her to go. Belle flashed a smile on her way back to her room. She went through a quick shower then she put on the revealing white bikini that Xander had been against and Vida had encouraged. The reason Xander had been so against it was that the top was strapless that hugged her large chest and showed off her cleavage and the bottoms accented her round butt while showing off her hips. Over that she tied a silver fading into gold sarong at her left hip and slipped on a pair of gold and silver sandals. Her hair was then plaited into a messy braid with a pair of white sunglasses that she placed in her hair as a headband. The last thing she needed was her purse that had her wallet, a brush, gum, and some shuriken and other blades that she carried with her for protection. She has a permit she swears. With everything she should need, she ventured out of her room and headed to the entrance of Ninja Ops.

"Hey Anna, when do you think you'll-,"Cam called out to her when he saw her head towards the staircase out of the corner of his eye, but stopped mid-sentence when he saw her outfit.

"What?" Belle asked when she heard him call out.

"Oh, I was wondering when you'd be back? I have your test all ready to go." Cam repeated, surprised that she was going out in that. He knew she was a ninja and could take care of herself, but he couldn't help but worry about her safety while wearing something that accented her, ahem, assets.

"What time is training today?"

"It's still three. We have three o'clock on weekdays then noon on weekends unless Dad changes it."

"Then I'll be back around two."

"Great. I'll see you when you get back."

* * *

Belle's first stop was the beach that had a lot of people but were not overly packed. Ooh, I hope I can find a spot for my stuff, Belle thought to herself as she scanned the whole beach for a clear spot. She couldn't find one one, but she saw that both Shane and Tori had already found a spot on the beach that held two surfboards. What luck I have, Belle cheered in her head while she ventured forward.

"Shane! Tori!" she shouted over to her fellow rangers.

"Anna!" Tori returned with a bright smile and a wave to the younger ranger. Shane simply waved with a small smile as he was still sore over the loss in training yesterday.

"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to come check the beach out," Belle explained. "I wanted to try my hand at surfing and to scope out when my friends from Briarwood and I have to get here when they come up in a few days."

"Your friends are coming up?" Shane echoed in disbelief. "You're not going to bring them to Ninja Ops are you?"

Belle's face fell into a deadpan expression while Tori looked to Belle conflicted with her thoughts. She too was skeptical of the younger ranger's decision, but she wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt as well.

"Of course," Belle said sarcastically with an eyeroll. "Once they get here that will be the first place we go to. I can't wait for them to see the super secret place in the forest."

At Belle's words, Shane pushed forward until his chest was almost pressed against Belle's forehead. Belle in turn stared up into Shane's dark eyes to dare him to try something. Tori had to admit that Belle had some guts to stand up to someone who was twice her size with such fire.

"You wouldn't dare," Shane seethed.

"I was being sarcastic dumbass," Belle told him evenly. "I know just how important keeping what we do a secret. Do you really think I'd be that stupid?"

There was a palpable tension in the air between the two rangers that made Tori uneasy.

"So Anna, you said you wanted to surf," Tori spoke up while sliding in between the two rangers. "Have you ever surfed before?"

"No, but I've snowboarded," she admitted. "Is that similar?"

"Sort of," Tori winced slightly. "Do you know how to paddle out and stand up?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go. You can use that white surfboard."

"Can I put my purse and shoes with your stuff?"

"Yeah, Shane can watch it for you."

There was almost a noise of protest coming from Shane but a warning look from Tori shut him up. Belle gave one last glare at Shane before she walked over to where Tori had her things and deposited her sarong, sunglasses, shoes, and purse. Now that she was free of her things, Belle pulled the surfboard free of the sand and secured the ankle band around her right ankle. With a wave towards the ocean, Tori led the younger ranger out to the clear water. Tori went out waist deep in the water then hopped on top of her board with Belle quickly following suit. Belle didn't need instruction after that as she paddled out deeper into the water along with Tori. As Belle paddled out, she tuned into the force of the water around her like her mother had taught her. Through this method, Belle was able to sense a really big wave that was coming through farther back into the water. That's my goal, Belle thought to herself while she swam past Tori.

"Anna!" Tori protested but Belle was too invested in catching that wave. She knew she could make it and ride it. Once she was where she felt she needed to be, she turned her board to face the shoreline. There was serene silence save for the gentle movements of the water as Belle waited for her wave. Belle then rose to stand on her board just as her wave rose from the rest of the water. This put Belle right under the top of the wave, surfing across the body. This is kind of like snowboarding, Belle realized with excitement as she moved her board in a flip to land on the crest of the wave. Tori couldn't believe that a beginner would be able to complete such a feat while other males besides Shane on the shore were watching Belle's form with slight lust as she twisted and turned to execute the flip. There was one guy who wasn't looking at Belle. He was looking at Tori with a sense of awe at how she maneuvered through her waves. Belle then moved about the water until she was riding the same wave as Tori.

"That was amazing for a beginner," Tori grinned over to her fellow female ranger.

"Thanks Tori. Once you get on that wave, it's almost exactly like snowboarding."

"Who did you go snowboarding with?"

"My Mom and my friends. We'd have fun snowboarding in the day and then at night we'd settle inside to watch a movie and drink some hot cocoa."

"That sounds like fun," Tori commented as their wave came to an end.

"Yeah...Wanna go again?"

Roughly four hours later, Tori and Belle made it back to the sand to call it quits.

"I've never surfed for so long before," Tori laughed in a slightly breathless tone. "Thanks for that Anna."

"No problem."

Both put their boards in the sand and were approached by different people. Shane went over to talk to Tori while a really cute surfer boy with beach blond waves and sea glass eyes came to Belle.

"Hey," he greeted her with a dimpled smile. Belle couldn't help it, but those dimples made her melt a little. They kind of reminded her of Xander's.

"Hey."

"You were great out there," he complimented.

"Thanks. I'm Annabelle, but everyone calls me Anna."

"Nice to meet'cha. I'm Dax."

Slight silence then lapsed between the two as Belle took out her braid to wring out her hair and subtly dry her hair a little with magic while her fingers combed through her locks.

"How come I haven't seen you around that much?" Dax asked. "Are you not from around here?"

"I'm from Briarwood."

"The Forest City," Dax breathed out in recognition that served to amuse Belle to no end. "Is it true that the people who go in the forest never come back?"

"Maybe it's to keep people out so that some people can't get interrupted," Belle winked after she had just finished braiding her hair and drying her bathing suit. A laugh came from Dax that had him moving closer to Belle.

"Say, do you wanna go grab some lunch?" he offered. "I know this great-,"

"Sorry dude," Tori interjected, sliding in to stand next to Belle. "All of her time is taken."

"Is that true Anna?" Dax directed to Belle with pleading eyes.

"She has plans with us," Shane joined in with a steely voice. The two men had a stare down that had Dax backing up.

"I guess I'll see you around Anna," Dax let out with a small smile directed at Belle while he glared at the other two.

"What was that about?" Belle questioned as she watched Dax walk away.

"What were you thinking?!" Shane exploded to the multi-colored hair girl. "That guy is bad news."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know that?" Belle snapped back after experiencing the scolding.

"Hey Anna, why don't we go grab some lunch," Tori offered when she saw the tension between her leader and new teammate.

"I would love that Tori."

The two female rangers then linked arms after Belle had put her things back on and climbed into Tori's van.

"I hate that you and Shane had to fight, but I thank you for taking his attention off of me," Tori sighed. "I felt like I was going to strangle him."

"Why?"

"Okay, so there was this super cute surfer hottie was asking about me and Shane let him leave. He couldn't believe that I would have wanted to meet him and talk to him."

"It's alright Tori," Belle said. "Now you've got a girl to talk with. Let it all out."

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, found Belle and Tori at Storm Chargers where Dustin was working and Shane was hanging out. Tori went up to the counter to talk to the boys while Belle drifted over to the skateboard section with a shopping bag already in her hand. She had found Maddie's present so she just needed to find Xander's.

"Hey Shorty," Dustin called over to Belle from the counter.

"Hey Géant," Belle returned absentmindedly while she looked over the different boards they had. Hmm, Xander likes green so maybe this green Taurus board will work. Her focus was on that board until she saw a green Slytherin board. I must get that one, she decided. She went to reach up and grab the board, but she was too short to get it down. God damn it, she exclaimed in her mind while she glared up at the board with her hands on her hips. I'm getting you down if it's the last thing I do. Her legs coiled up in preparation to jump up to try to grab it when a tan hand reached up to get it down for her. Belle instantly recognized the hand as belonging to Shane and turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Here," he said gruffly as he held out the board.

"Thanks," Belle drawled out in uncertainty, taking the board from him. Shane said nothing else so Belle turned way to grab some green wheels that would go with the green on the bottom of the board, green knee and elbow pads, and a green helmet that had silver writing on the sides. Hmm, I can change the writing on the helmet later, Belle thought as she walked over to the counter.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know, but….You're like, not a girl girl," Belle heard Dustin say when she came up to the counter. Really, Belle groaned in her head.

"You're like a guy girl," Shane threw in thinking he was helping.

"Yeah," Dustin agreed readily.

"My advice to you," piped up a woman with red hair. "Stop trying to make it better, cause it's only getting worse."

She then turned to Tori.

"This just came in for you."

Tori didn't hide her confusion as she took the offered envelope and questioned its origin.

"What's it say?" Dustin questioned, hopping up onto the counter to peer over Tori's shoulder.

" _Girl Sport_ magazine saw me and this girl with purple hair surfing this morning and wants us for a photoshoot," Tori explained. "Anna, the purple haired girl must be you. We don't see very many people with your hair color."

"It's galaxy colored," Belle pouted.

"It's about the articles 'Beauties of the Beach'," Tori continued while reading the invitation.

"Isn't that the one that has like, these incredibly gorgeous girls?" Shane asked that had both girls stiffening.

"Yeah," Tori confirmed testily.

"So?" Belle challenged with a raised eyebrow.

The boys were wise to shut up lest they get hit or chewed out by the girls.

"Okay, we'll just go back to silent mode," Dustin told them, sliding back down from the counter. It was then that Dustin noticed the haul that Belle had placed on the counter. He gave her an apologetic look as he rang up her purchases.

"Who's getting the sweet gear?" Shane ventured, eyeing the board and wheels with envy.

"My friend Xander's birthday is coming up," Belle beamed. "He loves to skate and Harry Potter is kind of our thing so I thought it was perfect."

"Lucky guy," Dustin commented with a low whistle. "These aren't exactly cheap."

"I wouldn't say that," Belle smiled gently. "I would say I'm the lucky person to have a friend like him."

All three older rangers were surprised at Belle's small smile. They hadn't seen a smile like that on her face before and it warmed their hearts. She really did look her age with the way her skin seemed to glow from within along with her smile. All three rangers made a pact to themselves a promise to look out for the youngest of them so that she could keep that smile. Dustin was the only one to do anything by smiling back at her and ruffling her hair.

"Dustin!" Belle protested while she tried in vain to bat his hand away.

"Aww, is he your boyfriend?" he teased her.

"W-What?! No!" Belle blushed hotly.

"Are you sure?"

"This is why I'm glad I have no older brothers," Belle grumbled to herself.

"Don't say that Shorty. From now on, I'll be your big brother."

"Why me?"

* * *

Minutes later Belle arrived back at Ninja Ops and dropped her gifts off in her room before she put on an actual outfit over her bikini. She had taken photos already of her at the beach and of her surfing so she sent them all to Xander, Vida, Maddie, and Chip. Her outfit was made up of a pair of white jean shorts, a black shirt with silver writing that read 'I speak fluent sarcasm', and a pair of white converse. As for her hair, she left it down to frame her body. Now that she had her outfit on, she padded out to the computer room where Cam was busy at work on the computer.

"Hey Cam," Belle greeted him, coming up behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey Anna," Cam sighed as he leaned his head down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. When he did this, Belle could feel the tense muscles all around his shoulders.

"How long have you been working at the computer?" Belle voiced skeptically.

"I don't even remember," he admitted. Belle clucked her tongue at him and stepped back from his chair.

"Before you even think of doing anything else with that computer," Belle began. "You are going to lay on the couch so that I can get rid of your tense muscles. You're only hurting yourself by being so tense."

"But-,"

"Up bup bup," Belle scolded lightly with a waggle of her finger. "The couch."

Cam had a stare down with Belle to see if she was being serious while Belle had her eyebrows raised to show she was completely serious. With a sigh Cam rose from his chair and followed Belle into the living room and laid down on his stomach.

"What I'm going to need you to do is relax," Belle told Cam from beside him.

"I am relaxed."

"You suck at relaxing Cam."

"Fuck you."

"C'mon. It's just going to hurt if you don't."

He gave a deep sigh but nonetheless tried his best to relax. When he was relaxed enough for Belle's tastes, she began softly yet sternly massaging along Cam's neck and shoulders. She left no muscle or tissue forgotten as she moved her way down his back.

"Oh my god Anna," Cam groaned happily. "You have magic hands."

Belle had to try her hardest not to laugh or giggle at his reaction but she was failing horribly.

"You're childish Belle."

"What do you expect? I'm fifteen."

"It's kind of hard to remember when you act like someone twice your age...and how you look," he mumbled into the couch, the last part almost said as an afterthought.

"What about how I look?" Belle questioned as she worked on his lower back.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

When Cam said nothing, Belle let the matter drop.

"You have to start giving yourself a break," Belle scolded him after a comfortable silence.

"Hmm…"

"Are you falling asleep?"

"No…"

An amused noise left Belle when she stopped giving Cam's back a massage.

"Why'd you stop?" Cam asked groggily, lifting his head up from the couch.

"Because you'll be mad at yourself later for falling asleep."

"Good point," Cam sighed. A groan left his lips as he sat up on the couch and leaned back against the couch.

"C'mon Ron( Pronounced Rin), let's get you back out to your computer."

Cam was reluctant but he followed Belle back out to the supercomputer.

"Here's your test," Cam said as he gave a large packet of paper to Belle. "When you finish your test, I'll get where you left off with your class, look your test over, and have a lesson plan ready for you tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Thank you so much Cam. I really appreciate all that you're doing for me."

"I'm happy to do it for you Anna," Cam assured her. "It helps give my mind a break from running through codes and keeps me from losing my mind."

A smile bloomed on Belle's face as she started her test.

"Really Ron? I would have thought that you had already lost your mind."

"Very funny Anna."

"Okay, I'm being half joking right now. Everyone who says they are crazy aren't crazy and the people who say they aren't crazy are crazy."

"That makes no sense."

"Think about it."

Belle was able to get through three pages before Cam spoke again.

"It does actually make sense," he agreed.

"See?"

"How do you come up with this?"

"When I get really tired and it takes some time for me to go to sleep, I think of some weird things."

"Define weird," Cam drew his brows in worry.

"Nothing to worry about," Belle waved off as she finished the last two pages of the test. "Mostly things along the lines of why a raven is like a writing desk."

"You stay up at night thinking of Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yes, and I found an answer."

"What's the answer?"

"They both produce notes," Belle stated proudly that had Cam staring at her in disbelief until he broke out in hearty laughter.

"Hey! It took me half an hour to come up with that answer!"

"You are something Anna," Cam chuckled, taking his glasses off so that he could wipe at the tears his laughing had brought up.

"Thank you?" Belle said uncertainly as she handed over the test.

"Well, we had just finished with The Scarlet Letter and before that we were working on analyzing sentence structure."

"You were in the Honors English?"

"Yeah. I've been in the Honors classes since I was a freshman."

"Alright, I'll have your lesson plan finished by tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Ron."

Belle then checked the time on her phone and let out a yelp of shock.

"Sorry Ron. I've got to meet Tori."

"For what?"

" _Girl Sport_ magazine wants to do an article on Tori and I for "Beauties of the Beach"."

This made Cam stop what he was doing and turn to face Belle.

"What does that entail exactly?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's Tori and I in bathing suits taking pictures."

Cam couldn't help but think back to Belle's bathing suit earlier and wish he could see her in others. Stop, he scolded himself. She's fifteen! With the body and mind of an adult, his mind argued with him.

"Can they do that with a minor?"

Belle simply shrugged and gave him a hug around his shoulders.

"See ya Ron."

As soon as Belle touched the outside of Ninja Ops, she ninja streaked near the spot where the invitation had listed.

"You were almost late," Tori told Belle when she saw her.

"Sorry. Cam wanted me to take a test to see what he would teach me tomorrow morning for tutoring me."

Tori's eyebrows rose at that.

"What grade are you in?"

"Eleventh."

"How does that work?"

"My Mom put me in school early."

The two continued towards a trailer that they saw, but Belle sensed two presences watching them from the nearby cliffs. They are definitely not friendly, she thought to herself. She very subtly cast an illusion spell on herself that would make it impossible for someone to recognize her if they were to see her again by either her appearance or her voice. Belle wanted to cast it on Tori, but she was too late. Tori was already at the door of the trailer.

"Hello!" Belle called out when she saw no one was around.

"Anybody here?!" Tori added.

It seemed their shouts was enough to draw out the two people who were inside the trailer.

"I'm going to leave you with them," Belle whispered to Tori. "I'm a minor so I can't do this without my mother's permission, I think, but that doesn't mean that I can't look around."

Tori rolled her eyes at the younger ranger as she slipped over to the clothes rack.

"Hello," two horribly dressed women greeted. One had pink hair and was dressed in white while the other had brown hair whose main color was lime green.

"Hi," Tori returned uneasily. "I'm Tori and that is my friend Anna over there. She can't participate in the photoshoot because she's a minor."

"Too bad," pouted the woman with pink hair.

"No matter," the other dismissed with a wave of her hand. "We still have you."

And with those words Tori was pulled into the trailer while Belle still looked through the clothes on the rack. Hmm, they're not that bad, Belle decided. But shouldn't a high end magazine like this have better clothes and a classier shooting place than this? Belle's eyes narrowed in suspicion but kept it to herself until she could let Tori know without alerting the two women who were the supposed representatives from Girl Sport.

"Perfect," the woman with brown hair cheered when Tori came out wearing some kind of monstrosity. When Belle saw the outfit she fell into a state of shock.

"Tori, you look like you belong in the 60s."

"It's that bad?" Tori questioned. "I knew this wasn't really me."

"We've seen what's you okay," the one in white interjected with a scoff. "Just smile for the camera alright."

Warning bells went off in Belle's mind when a weird, huge camera was brought out.

"Tori, we should get out of here," Belle suggested with an urgent whisper.

"Why? I haven't even gotten my picture taken yet."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

It was when the pink haired one pulled something out that Tori finally realized what this was.

"I should have known it was you two," Tori seethed. "Bad hair, bad clothes, and too much make-up."

"You really think it's too much?" the more innocent of the two questioned. "I mean I have deep pores."

"Marah," the pink one scolded while pressing a button on a weird device. "Kelzaks!"

And just like that weird black, red, and silver soldiers zapped into existence.

"Attack!"

The two girls quickly fell into fighting stances and took the foot soldiers head on. Due to Belle wearing her own clothes, she tore through them relentlessly while Tori was slowed down slightly due to her weird wardrobe.

"Wish you would have listened to me?" Belle threw over to Tori while she executed a split kick to two Kelzaks who had tried to rush her.

"Now is not the time Anna!"

Even though both were fighting so hard, the number of Kelzaks grew and grew until both were seized.

"Let go of me you fuckfaces!" Belle barked at the Kelzaks who held her while she tried in vain to try to kick or punch them. Both Marah and her sister glared at Belle for her comment.

"We were going to be nice and let you go," the pink haired one told her evenly. "But now you're going to share the same fate as the blue."

"I'd like to see you try," Belle growled. The group of Kelzaks that held Tori then dragged her in front of the camera. Belle knew that she couldn't shake off the Kelzaks physically, but she could do it with her magic. But I can't break Aunt Udonna's and Mom's trust, she debated. They said never, ever to reveal what I could do to mortals. But are Power Rangers mortals, Belle mused to herself. While Belle was debating to herself, the two sisters took it upon themselves to hit Tori with a beam from the camera.

"Tori!" Belle cried out in alarm causing a ripple of white gold energy to fly from her body that knocked all of the Kelzaks that held her ten feet away from her,disintegrating before they even hit the ground.

"Anna?" Tori questioned from beside a duplicate that had come from the ray of the camera. She didn't get to say anything else because she was trapped inside while the double was free.

"How did you do that?" the pink haired sister voiced after she had gotten over her shock.

"None of your business," Belle ground out through grit teeth.

"Uncle is going to love this," Marah squealed. "We could use her."

"Like hell you will," Belle retorted. "See ya."

In a burst of white gold sparkles, Belle teleported herself back to Ninja Ops. When her feet landed on the floor of the computer room, Belle dropped down to her knees. God damn it, she cursed in her mind. I could have saved her!

"Anna?" Cam called out when he saw the girl appear out of nowhere with the white gold sparkles."Where did you-,"

"Sorry Ron, I have something to do," Belle interrupted him, pulling a mass of white gold magic to her hands and focusing on Tori. Cam watched on in awe and shock over what he was witnessing happen right in front of him. According to her magic, Belle could tell that Tori was now out of the camera and was heading into the city. She must be going after the fake, Belle thought. I should go help. She shot off a bit of her magic to make the real Tori glow, even if Belle was the only one to see, so that she could tell them apart. We really need to work on our teamwork. Belle then let her magic die and changed her clothes for her ninja uniform.

"Anna, what the hell is going on?" Cam demanded when he saw that Belle wasn't giving him any answers.

"I'll explain later. Right now Tori needs me."

No other words could be spoken after that because Belle had teleported out of the room.

* * *

When Belle arrived on the scene, the real Tori and her evil twin were fighting each other. Shane and Dustin on the other hand were standing beside Tori's abandoned van looking very confused.

"Dude, we've gotta help her," Shane insisted, going to step forward to help Tori but was stopped by Dustin's fist to his chest.

"Wait, which her?"

"That her," Belle supplied as she pointed to the one she could see had her magic covering her form.

"Wait, how-," Shane tired to question but was ultimately ignored when Belle charged forward to help Tori. In Belle's mind, she was determined to help Tori with something she could have prevented. However, Belle was stopped short by a large red monster dropping to the ground in front of her. Cursing wildly under her breath, Belle backflipped out of the way towards the two male rangers so that she wouldn't get crushed.

"Tori is busy I heard you say, so the Copybot has come to brighten your day!"

What the fuck, ran through all of the rangers' minds, except for Tori's, when the words came from the monster's mouth.

"What is this guy's deal," Belle grumbled.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Dustin asked the two other rangers who were by his side.

"Readin' your mind bro," Shane agreed. Belle only smirked.

"NINJA STORM!"

"COSMIC STORM!"

"RANGER FROM! HA!"

The boys leapt forward to attack from the front with their ninjato swords drawn sending a slash down the Copybot's front. Belle, on the other hand, snuck to the back with her tanto blade that rested on the small of her back when the monster curved backwards from the frontal attack. Once the attack was finished, Belle flipped back to the boys' side while Tori ran over to their sides due to her fight ending with her once evil clone. Belle was the first one to react by taking Tori by her upper arms and looking into Tori's gray eyes from behind her helmet visor.

"Are you alright Tori?" she fussed with a firm edge in her tone. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Anna," Tori assured her. "It's gonna take a lot more to bring me down."

"Good," Belle sighed in relief.

"Wait, how do we know she's the real Tori," Dustin interjected, his eyes showing his hesitance. Belle wasn't sure she should tell her partners just yet about her powers and was debating on what to say when Tori beat her to the punch.

"Dustin your real name is Waldo. And Shane, you're afraid of spiders."

"You're afraid of spiders?" Dustin laughed. Shane looked ready to snap back but Belle swiftly cut in.

"You two can have your pissing contest later," she told them in a strong voice. "Right now we have something much more important to focus on."

"Anna is right," Tori agreed after she had transformed to join the group. They all fell into fighting stances with their ninjato drawn when the Copycat called for Kelzaks to join the fight. Each ninja then engaged in their own shadow ninja battle to take care of the Kelzaks that were terrorizing them.

"So you beat the Kelzaks, whoop de doo," Copybot drawled. "You rangers will pay by the time I'm through."

"Oh shut the fuck up," Belle groaned in annoyance. "Your rhyming is getting annoying."

"Anna," Dustin scolded the White Gold Ranger.

"Lie and say that it isn't annoying."

While the two were talking, the Copybot had taken the advantage to slash against their chest that knocked them to the ground with their protective lights flickering over their suits. A grunt fell from Belle and rolled with the attack to hop back to her feet while the others let out a cry of pain but quickly rose to their feet along with Belle.

"It's over for you Red, Yellow, White Gold, and Blue."

This made Belle grit her teeth in aggravation. Oh, she was going to enjoy taking him down.

"That's what you think," Shane threw back while he led the Yellow and Blue rangers in an attack on the Copybot while White Gold kept a wary eye out for anything else. Just as the three made to hit the monster with their blades, Copybot seemed to dissolve into thin air.

"Woah," Dustin breathed out. "Where'd he-,"

"Over there!" Belle exclaimed when the monster appeared once again in a ripple of space.

"Rangers get up and fight if you have the might. Copybot magic for you is so tragic."

"I've got some magic for you," Tori retorted while "Magic" by B.O.B started playing in Belle's mind. "Blue Ranger Flood Attack!"

The Red, Yellow, and White Gold Rangers stood back from the fight and watched Tori lead the Copybot into her own domain of water that ended with the Copybot flying then skidding on the ground. The rangers saw that as their opportunity to take the monster out.

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Sonic Fin!"

"Lion Hammer!"

"Wolf Fans!"

"Let's put it together," Shane called out to Tori and Dustin.

"Storm Striker! Ready! Aim! Fire!"

"Shining Slicer!"

With their combined attacks, the monster dissolved into nothing.

"Yeah!" Shane and Dustin cheered while they high fived each other.

"It's not over yet," Tori told them, looking up into the sky.

"You've got to be kidding me," Belle huffed when she saw the five story tall monster.

"You get used to it," Tori sighed before she put her morpher up to her mouth.

"On it. Anna, I was able to find your zord. It's the Wolf Zord."

Ooh, Belle thought with sparkles in her eyes. She loves wolves and for one birthday, she wished she could have had a pet wolf. However, due to laws it was illegal. True to Cam's word, a large white, silver, and gold metallic wolf came bounding up beside Dustin's yellow robotic lion, Shane's red metal hawk, and Tori's blue dolphin machine. When she had gotten over the joy she had at having a wolf zord, she looked up in confusion at what she was supposed to do. She watched the others jump up into their zords then quickly followed suit. As soon as she was in her cockpit, her instinct kicked in and she morphed it into its own megazord. The Wind Rangers were close behind her in forming their megazord.

"Hey, over here!" Copybot called out. "Give this a try, come forth and multiply!"

Copybot was quick to multiply himself and try to attack the two zords. Given that Belle's zord was smaller and more lean than the Wind Rangers, she was able to maneuver her zord out of the way of the attacks and return some of her own. It was when she called her own weapons that the Wind Rangers called Cam for help.

"I've got something for you," Cam announced to the Wind Rangers. "I like to call it the Megazord Lightning Mode. You control it by using your inner power, but remember, it only lasts sixty seconds."

"Well hurry up, get your asses over here and use it," Belle ground out while she fought through the mini army of Copybots surrounding her. No one corrected her language this time as the Wind Rangers hastened to activate the Lightning Mode. With their combined efforts, they were able to destroy all of the copies leaving only the original last few minutes the Wind Rangers had in Lightning Mode, they worked with Belle to weaken Copybot. While the rangers had to power down, Belle kept attacking Copybot to give the others the time to get their attack ready.

"Power Discs! Lock and Drop!"

"Serpent Sword!"

"One to the power of three! Megazord Triple Strike!"

Belle quickly dodged out of the way and watched with satisfaction when Copybot was taken down.

"Finally," Belle sighed with relief. "Now I don't have to deal with the rhyming anymore."

"Dad wants all of you back at Ninja Ops," Cam told them over the com.

"We'll be right there," Shane promised. The four rangers then left their zords for a more secluded spot walked over to Tori's van.

"Hey Anna," Tori began as she started her van. "What was the energy I saw you use earlier?"

Seeing as though the boys weren't with them earlier, they could only turn to look at Anna in confusion.

"I'll explain when we get to Ninja Ops," Belle told them softly. "What I have to say should only heard by us, Ron, and Sensei Watanabe."

They grew quiet at Belle's words and wisely kept all of their questions to themselves and waited for the time when they could ask them.

It didn't take long for the quartet to reach Ninja Ops where Cam and Sensei Watanabe was waiting for them.

"Annabelle, I believe you have something to tell us," Sensei Watanabe started with his calm voice.

"Yes, yes I do," Belle admitted. "The reason why I could sue that energy to blast the Kelzaks, appear out of nowhere, and make energy appear in my hands is because I'm a sorceress."

Everyone acted out their disbelief differently. Cam gave her a look that said "are you serious", Dustin broke out into laughter, Shane shook his head, and Tori looked at her skeptically. Sensei Watanabe was the only one not to react to the news.

"That was a good joke Shorty," Dustin chuckled. "Now seriously, how did you do that?"

Belle let out an exasperated sigh as she pulled out the light brown stick with a white gold star on top.

"It's true," she insisted. "I can show you. Which one of you would be okay with me doing something?"

"I'll do it," Cam offered.

"Levitatus Milanda."

With a wave of her wand, gold and silver sparkles surrounded Cam until he was floating up off the ground. Eyebrows rose up in surprise as Cam's body floated through the air following Belle's wand. Cam on the other hand was sort of freaking out.

"How are you doing this?! I know I'm not wearing any wires!"

"It's magic," Belle called up to him. "I'm using a spell."

Carefully and slowly she lowered Cam back to the ground and stopped the spell.

"That is so awesome!" Dustin gushed when he realized that Belle was telling the truth. "Did you go to school for it."

"No," Belle smiled fondly up at her new big brother like figure. "My mom and my aunt are both master sorceresses. I'm just a novice."

"That blast you did was something that a novice did?" Tori questioned in disbelief.

"Well, when a sorceress lets her emotions rule her, they can unleash large amounts of magic in their bodies. Most of the time the bursts are wild and uncontrolled. The only reason that happened earlier is because all I could think about was escaping the Kelzaks and saving you. I am very protective of my friends and family so that was a lapse in my control."

"Can you control it normally?" Shane butted in with no tact.

"Considering the fact that you haven't known of it till now says a lot," Belle sassed back. Cam was the first one to walk over to Belle's side to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you have a broom?" Dustin exploded.

"Yes," Belle laughed. "Mysto Aerotan."

In a spray of gold and silver sparkles Belle's broomstick appeared in her right hand. Sounds of excitement and awe left Dustin's lips as he stared at the broom.

"Can I touch it?"

Belle simply handed over the broom that Dustin held like it was made of delicate glass.

"That was the motorcycle that I rode into town on," Belle commented offhandedly while Dustin was looking over every detail.

"No way," Dustin breathed out. "Can I ride it?"

"I'm afraid you need to be a caster to ride it, but I can take you for a ride."

"I want a ride," Tori requested with a smile.

"Okay, okay. How about I give everyone a ride? Sensei?"

"Go have fun," he encouraged with a small smile. "It will give your teammates time to get to know you."

"Follow me guys."

The three rangers were the first up the stairs.

"You too Roi du Sarcasme (King of Sarcasm)," Belle directed to Cam when she saw he wasn't following her.

"But I have coding to do," he offered as an excuse.

"Cameron Watanabe, I will drag your butt out here if I need to," Belle threatened. "You need breaks from your computer."

"Go with them Cam," Sensei Watanabe told his son. "Socialize with your friends."

Satisfied with Sensei's answer, Belle took a hold of Cam's wrist and pulled him up the stairs after her.

Dustin still held on to Belle's broom when Belle walked over to the group, but he handed it over when she came to stand beside him. She quickly straddled her broom and turned to Dustin.

"Hop on Géant."

Dustin wasted no time hopping on behind Belle and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hold on."

And like that they shot off into the sky with a 'whoop' coming from Dustin. Belle zoomed through the sky with Dustin and performed a few aerial tricks that had him cheering. Too soon for Dustin, his time came to an end which meant that Tori was next. Her ride wasn't as adventurous as Dustin's for Tori's own comfort seeing as though she was made for the water, not the air. However, Shane's turn was way more adventurous than Dustin's. Given that Shane was made for the air, Belle pushed her broom so fast that she was a blur in the sky. Shane made noises of joy from behind Belle, but for the most part he was soaking up the feeling of being in the sky and feeling the wind blow against his face.

"You know Shane," Belle spoke up during their ride. "Whenever you want a ride, all you have to do is ask and we can go riding."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Look, Anna...I wanna talk to you about how I've been acting lately."

Belle kept quiet so that Shane could get what he needed to say out.

"I shouldn't have been ripping on you for being young and not knowing how to keep a secret when you were able to keep you being a witch-,"

"Sorceress."

"You being a sorceress," he amended with an eyeroll. "From all of us. If it wouldn't have been for that incident today, you could have kept that secret. You're really mature for a fifteen year old."

"Thank you Shane. It means a lot that you'd apologize."

The two flew in silence until Belle had a thought.

"You're not going to turn into another big brother are you?"

"Oh big time Sabrina."

Belle's face deadpanned at the nickname.

"Haha Shane. Very funny."

"I think so."

That is where Shane's turn ended and Cam's began.

"Still having trouble grasping this?" Belle asked Cam as they flew.

"Yes," Cam admitted, his arms squeezing Belle's waist a bit. "Before today, I thought things like sorceresses were only fairy tales."

"Almost all of it is real," Belle told him. "Feel free to ask me though."

"Trolls?"

"Yep."

"Unicorns?"

"Yep."

"Vampires?"

"Oh yeah. Nasty beings too when they're stuck in bloodlust. And just a bite from a vampire won't turn you. You have to drain the person of blood, give them your blood, and then go to ground. You'll know if it works if the person claws their way out of the ground."

"Werewolves?"

"Yes, though they're not like the wolfman. They actually become wolves. They can change at will but they are most compelled during a full moon."

"Mermaids?"

"Yes."

"Fairies?"

"Yes."

"Leprechauns?"

"Probably in Ireland. I've never seen any near Brairwood before."

Cam then fell silent as he let all of the information sink in.

"How long does a sorceress live for?"

"Hmm, we do live longer than a mortal lifespan if we are not killed," Belle mused. "We would probably die at a ripe age of 121."

Cam's eyes widened at the number that Belle gave him.

"So you would definitely outlive all of us."

"There is a high possibility, but let's not dwell on that. We should live in the moment."

Not long after that, Cam's turn ended but Belle did not dismount from her broom.

"I'm going to go on a ride by myself," Belle told the group. "Riding always helps me sleep easier."

"Don't get back too late," Cam warned her.

"I won't Ron," she smiled. "I'll be back quicker than a pegacorn."

With that promise, Belle took back off into the sky and flew off in no particular direction.

* * *

On the outskirts of Blue Bay Harbor in the opposite direction of Ninja Ops, Belle landed amongst the trees of the forest. Ahh, it feels so good to be flying again, she thought to herself while she ran her fingers along the bark of the trees. Up above, the stars twinkled softly that seemed to fill Belle with power. During this increase of power, Belle could feel her prophetic instinct pop up. She needed to take off her morpher and hide it. Well that's odd, she mused but listened to it anyway. Being a person who had the magic of the stars, she was well versed in fortune telling through the stars. Come her sixteenth birthday, her mother says that she would start receiving prophetic dreams as well. As she walked along the trail in the forest, she caught sight of a man sitting on a log. What could he be doing out here, Belle pondered to herself while she made her way over to him.

"Hello," she called out hesitantly lest she spook him. That didn't work because he was at once up from the log and in a fighting stance she recognized as belonging to the Thunder Ninja Academy. She kept recognition of his style a secret but raised an eyebrow at his jumpiness.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man demanded, green blue eyes guarded. Belle took a moment to assess his physical features before she answered. Nape length golden brown hair was messy around his face while he was dressed in a crimson t-shirt and a pair of black pants. She couldn't help but admire the toned muscles that she saw under his t-shirt or the nice ass she saw from his pants.

"I am Annabelle Dervereaux, but you can call me Anna," Belle offered with a small smile. "As for what I'm doing here, I didn't know you needed permission to walk through a forest."

As soon as the words left Belle's lips, the man's eyes flew around Belle's form and stopped at two spots specifically. One of which no one would expect. The first spot was her left wrist where her morpher would have been if she had kept it on and then on her hair. Belle was used to that one.

"What's your name Hot Stuff?"

The man looked pleasantly taken aback by Belle's nickname for him, but once the compliment sunk in a cocky smirk settled on his lips.

"Hunter Bradley. What brings you here in the middle of the night?"

"Enjoying the view," Belle winked through the double meaning in her words.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Oh definitely. The trees are absolutely gorgeous this time of year."

Hunter's face fell at Belle's words, but he picked up his smile again when he saw the twinkle in her eye.

"What brings you here?"

"Nothing," he said way too quickly. "Just wanted to be alone with my thoughts."

The last part Belle could tell was the truth but she didn't comment on his earlier comment.

"That was all you were going to do out here?" Belle voiced. "Sit out here by your lonesome and stare into the darkness?"

"That sounds sad when you say it like that," Hunter grumbled in slight embarrassment.

"Then how about this? I stay here until you head back to your house and you won't be alone," Belle offered. "We don't have to talk if you don't want to. I'm completely content just sitting here in silence."

"That sounds good," Hunter agreed as he moved to sit back down on the grassy ground.

"Great," Belle beamed. "But I'm using your lap as a pillow."

Sometime during the rides she had given the rangers earlier, her hair had fallen out so that her silky galaxy colored strands were free to float around her. Belle was careful to move her hair so that it spilled out away from her when she settled down so that she wouldn't be lying on her hair. One wrong move and she would be yanking it. Hunter on the other hand looked uncomfortable with the turn of events yet he said nothing in complaint against Belle using his lap. Once Belle was comfortable, she folded her hands on her stomach and began humming to herself while she looked up at the sky. Hunter's train of thought went back to what he was thinking earlier as his hand subconsciously sought out Belle's hair to run his hands through. We have to find the rangers and befriend them, he thought in determination. We have to get on their good side so that we can get revenge for our school and...for our parents. Belle, who was completely oblivious to Hunter's thoughts, simply enjoyed Hunter's playing with her hair. Ah, this feels so nice, she sighed in her mind. While Hunter thought more about his plans, his eyes took in Belle's appearance. Her face, which was heart shaped, was a flawless tawny color that seemed to glow in the starlight set in with wide chocolate brown eyes framed by full dark lashes, a small upturned nose, high cheekbones, and full lips with the bottom lip being slightly fuller. Framing her whole face was her galaxy colored hair that was an almost perfect imitation of the cosmos. From her face came a slender neck that went to petite shoulders that was the beginning of slender, toned arms as well as an impressive DD chest. Connected to her bust was a trim waist that led down to wide hips and long, shapely legs topped off with average sized feet. To Hunter, in that moment, Belle looked like a warrior goddess in mortal form.

"How are you so toned?" Hunter asked quietly.

"I dance," Belle answered easily. "People may not think it, but dancing takes a lot out of a person."

"Hmm."

"What do you do?"

"I motorcross. My brother Blake and I are going to the track tomorrow."

"Maybe I'll see you there," Belle commented with a small smile.

"I'd like that," Hunter smiled right back and he meant that. There had been no one in his life, besides his mother, who could have brought so much peace to him with their presence alone. Just from her laying her head on his lap while humming without saying a word had calmed down his racing thoughts so that he could objectively and logically think of a strategy. Her presence made him think that he was safely tucked back in his childhood home with his parents.

"You know," he began without really thinking. "I've never met someone who could make me so calm."

As soon as the words left him, Hunter was cursing himself out in his mind. Why the hell would you admit this to someone you don't even know?! Whatever happened to being a secretive ninja?!

"Do you want to make a habit of these visits then?" Belle voiced which cut through his inner storm like a warm beam of light.

"Can we do that?"

"Sure. We can do this every night if you want at the same time."

Hunter wanted to question the decision given he hardly knew her and wanted to know how she could get past her parents, but he kept quiet because he really wanted to get to know this unusual girl who was using him as a pillow.

"Does this mean that you're going back home?"

"Yeah," Hunter sighed sadly as he sat up and quickly rose to his feet with Belle in his arms.

"Ah!" Belle let out a shout of surprise as she clutched to Hunter's neck and chest so that she wouldn't fall to the ground. "How tall are you?!"

"6'1". How tall are you?"

"5'0"."

"You're tiny," Hunter laughed.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'dynamite come in small packages'?" Belle retorted testily.

"A little one with fire," he chuckled. "I like it. From now on, you're Little Firecracker."

"Yeah, yeah. Can you put me down now?"

Hunter still chuckled to himself as he sat Belle down on her feet.

"Sure thing...Little Firecracker."

Belle grumbled to herself while running a hand through her hair.

"I guess I'll see you...CB."

"CB?" Hunter echoed in confusion.

"Cocky Bastard," Belle threw over her shoulder as she walked back the way she came. His laughter could be heard fading away the farther Belle moved from the little clearing. Belle made sure Hunter couldn't see her then slipped into a tree to arrive at Ninja Ops through a tree that was close. Man am I thankful for tree travel, Belle thought herself as she let herself into Ninja Ops. She had just made it to the bottom step on the stairs when she saw a sight that warmed her heart. Cam, in his pajamas, sat in his computer chair with his head resting on his arms. It seemed that Cam had tried to stay up for her to make sure she got home alright but had fallen asleep instead. A small giggle left Belle as she moved closer to him. His glasses were gone and his face was smooshed into his arms. Feeling bad about making him stay up so late, Belle put a hand on his shoulder and teleported them to outside his room. She hadn't been in his room yet so trying to teleport him in would have been disastrous. So for the little space from outside his room to inside, Belle put one of Cam's arms around her shoulders and levitated them both into his room where Belle lay him down in bed and covered him up. All around her, Belle could see influences of Japanese samurai throughout the room. It fits, she thought. I could never see him as a ninja.

"Anna," Cam piped up groggily, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey Ron," Belle whispered back.

"I'm having the same dream," he smiled dreamily while looking up at Belle. She made to open her mouth to question him about the dream when he reached his hand up to place it on her cheek. Belle's eyes widened at the action, but Cam didn't notice because he had already halfway closed his eyes and sat up bringing his lips close to hers. Is he going to kiss me, Belle thought frantically while her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"This should be okay, right?" Cam questioned in a low voice with his lips close to hers. "I can kiss you if this is a dream, right?"

"Cameron," Belle uttered in shock.

"I can't get you out of my head," he admitted. "I'd want to go out on a date with you but you're fifteen and I'm twenty."

Cam sighed in defeat but his hazy eyes looked back up at Belle.

"So that's why….Just a kiss will be fine…."

Before Belle could move, Cam pressed his lips to hers in a soft and sweet kiss. Cam didn't move his lips or try to deepen it. He just let his lips rest against Belle's as he took in the feel of her lips under his. Belle, at that point, had gone into a state of shock. That was her first kiss. Sure she had kissed a boy's cheek when she was a little girl, *cough*Xander*cough*, but she had never had a kiss full on the lips. Slowly, Cam pulled back from Belle's lips and lowered himself back onto his bed. A sigh of bliss left Cam's lips as he let himself fall back asleep. Now that Cam no longer had his lips on hers, Belle retreated back to her room in a burst of sparkles and sank down to her floor with her fingers on her lips. Various questions flew through her mind yet only one question cut through the jumble. What is going to happen now?

 **o0o0o0o0o Ninja of the Stars Ch.3 o0o0o0o**

 **Hope you guys are liking this story. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to leave a review or to shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic.**

 **-White Wolf**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Celebration

**Well,here is the last chapter I have typed up so I'll work hard on getting the next one up. Hope to hear from my lovelies soon.**

 **"Let us never know what old age is. Let us know the happiness time brings, not count the years."**

 **-Ausonius**

 **On with the story!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o Ninja of the Stars Ch.4: Birthday Celebration o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning Belle woke up like usual at five thirty and she went through her usual work out. When she arrived back at Ninja Ops, she began work on breakfast for Cam and Sensei Watanabe again. Today she was making strawberry chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage. Minutes after Belle began to set the table, Cam shuffled into the kitchen looking half asleep. At first Belle stiffened a bit after what had happened last night, but ultimately brushed it off when Cam didn't act any differently than yesterday.

"Good morning Anna," Cam mumbled from around his coffee mug. A half smirk half smile appeared on Belle's lips at his greeting.

"What do you mean?" she questioned playfully. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

All Cam could do was give her a deadpan look and shake his head.

"You are such a dork Anna."

"I know. I'm a smartass too."

"So I've noticed."

Belle couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped her with an accompanying laugh coming from Cam.

"You have quite a spread this morning," Cam commented once he was awake enough to see the breakfast she had made. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh nothing," Belle dismissed with a hand wave. "I just felt like making this for breakfast today."

"I'm not complaining," Cam told her as he began to fill his plate.

"Eat as much as you'd like," Belle insisted. "I may have went a little overboard with breakfast today."

The two then settled down for a nice, quiet breakfast with just the two of them. Like yesterday, Belle saved a plate of guinea pig friendly breakfast in the microwave for Sensei Watanabe.

"How is Sensei taking the whole guinea pig thing?" Belle ventured as she came to sit back down at her seat.

"He's taking it as best he can," Cam sighed. "He has to get used to how small he is now as well as learn how to do things now that he doesn't have his body."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I honestly hate it," he confessed softly. "I hate that I can't do things with my father like how we used to now. I hate that I have to look down or even kneel to talk to my father. I just want him back the way he was…"

"That is completely fine Ron," Belle assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sensei was not the only one affected. Both of you will just have to come to terms with it. After all, he is still your father no matter what form he takes."

"You're right Anna," Cam smiled softly. "Thanks."

"Think nothing of it. I'm glad to help. So, tutoring?"

After Belle took care of all the dishes, the two of them moved to the living room table where Cam laid out all the materials they would need for the lessons. Belle on the other hand collected her stationary to take notes. Both worked diligently towards the lessons, although Cam did get a little distracted. He just couldn't help but watch the way Belle's multicolored hair fell over her shoulder as she bent over her work. Belle on the other hand was oblivious to what was going on since she was working on her work. Throughout the morning, much to Cam's surprise, Belle advanced through all of the lesson plus part of tomorrow's lesson.

"Damn Anna," Cam breathed out in awe of Belle's quick learning. "You're really smart."

"No, I'm not," Belle waved off with a slight blush. "I just pick up on things quickly."

Cam couldn't help but be impressed with Belle's skill. Not only was Belle beautiful in his eyes and very sarcastic, but she was also smart. She was perfect.

"You are very modest, ma chère (my dear)."

This caused a smile to appear on Belle's lips.

"Merci Ron."

There was a lapse of silence that settled over the two until Belle bolted up in realization.

"Ron, could you teach me how to work with the programs like you do?"

Cam couldn't help but be a little taken aback at her question.

"Why would you want to learn?"

"Because that could help me years down the line and I want to be able to help you. You have the most important job yet you have no help. To me that seems like a heavy burden on who has to do it."

Through Belle's little speech, Cam's eyes visibly softened. He couldn't believe he was so lucky.

"Sure," he agreed after a few moments. With that decision finalized, Cam and Belle wrapped up the studying and then ventured to the computer room. Belle made sure to keep her notebook with her so that she could take notes on anything she was likely not to remember.

"Alright," Cam began, his face falling into his professional mask. "These are the basics…"

This went on for a good hour before Cam deemed the information to be enough for the day.

"Thank you so much Cam," Belle said as she stood up. "I really appreciate this."

"No problem Anna. I'm just glad someone is willing to help me with this."

"I've got to go meet Géant at the race track," Belle explained. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Within ten minutes, Belle had managed to ninja streak to the track and find the yellow suited motocross racer.

"Géant!" Belle shouted to get his attention, waving her arm over her head. This was enough to get several guys' attention on her to stare at her womanly figure. Dustin gave his own wave which prompted Belle to jog over to his side.

"Hey Shorty," Dustin greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"I want to try racing," Belle announced. Dustin stood in silence for a few moments before her words sunk in.

"You want to race?"

"Yes."

He stared into her brown eyes and tried to asses her will to race. Upon seeing what he wanted to, he crossed his arms.

"Alright, let's get you a bike."

Belle dutifully followed behind him over to Kelly.

"Hey Anna," Kelly smiled to the young girl.

"Hi Kelly."

"Shorty here wants to race," Dustin told his boss. Cue Kelly tilting her head in confusion.

"Have you ever raced?" Kelly directed to her.

"No, but I'm familiar with bikes."

"Alright, let's get you your gear."

With Kelly's help, Belle was dressed in a white outfit with silver and gold plates as her armor. While the girls were focused on Belle's clothes, Dustin found a white motorbike with silver and gold accents.

"Thanks Géant," Belle smiled as she took the bike.

"No problem Shorty. Now let's see how you race."

Belle then carefully wrapped up her hair and placed her helmet on. She then walked her bike beside Dustin and his bike over to the starting line. When they reached the line, Belle could feel numerous stares aimed at her. Whispers of "Is that a girl" and the like spread like wildfire across the line until one of the other racer, garbed in orange, strode towards Belle.

"Hey cutie," he smirked down to the shorter Belle. "It's cute that you think you can race with the big boys, but I think it's time to go home."

"What?" Belle questioned in fake surprise. "Scared that a little girl like me is going to kick your ass?"

At Belle's words, there were two reactions. Dustin was wincing because of Belle's provocation of the man, and the man grew so angry his face began to turn red.

"You'll regret that little bitch," he seethed down to an unflinching Belle.

"We'll see about that."

As soon as the man was gone, Dustin turned to Belle.

"Shorty, that wasn't the best thing to do," Dustin warned her worriedly.

"Dustin, I have grown up with this all my life because I was put in the highest class at my academy. I know how to handle a few assholes."

That was all Belle said before she threw her leg over her bike and readied herself for the startoff. A wave of a flag was all the racers needed to peel off from the starting line and speed down the track. While Belle was racing, she kept her mind clear except for mentally checking herself to make sure she was doing everything she could to make her go faster. Dustin on the other hand, kept to Belle's tail to watch her back in case of any of the douche bags wanted to try something. And try they did after the second lap. The orange rider was the first to try to advance on Belle, but Dustin was there to keep him off her tail. Unfortunately, the orange guy had some more friends racing with him because a group of three racers zoomed past Dustin and went straight for Belle. Belle could sense that they were closing in on her, but she didn't panic. Instead she waited for the men to make a move so that she could make them wipe themselves out. Right when one of the men would have sped up to attack Belle, a maroon bike appeared out of nowhere to force the man to veer off course. On her other side was a navy bike that came to form a protective stance behind Belle. A smirk appeared on Belle's lips from under her helmet at the gesture. Well, aren't they a couple of gentlemen? With a new burst of speed, Belle pulled up ahead and breezed past the finish line. With an elegant spin of the bike, Belle pulled to a stop with Dustin and the two mystery riders coming to stop right beside her. The boys were the first ones to remove their helmets. Belle wasn't surprised to see that one of the riders was CB.

"You alright man?" the rider dressed in navy asked Belle as she slid off her bike.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Why were they going after you?" Hunter asked.

"They probably didn't want a girl beating their asses," Belle spoke up.

"Girl," the two echoed while Belle reached up to remove her helmet and let her galaxy colored hair tumble down her back,

"Hey CB."

"Hey Little Firecracker," Hunter smirked back. "I didn't know you raced."

"I have a motorcycle so I thought that giving the motorbike a try sounded like fun."

"You've never actually ridden?" the other rider questioned.

"You know him?" Dustin asked his fellow ranger.

"No and yes," Belle answered respectively.

"You did good for your first run," Hunter praised with a hand on Belle's head. The other rider reached out to Dustin and they clasped hands.

"I'm Blake Bradley and this is my brother Hunter."

"I'm Anna and this is Dustin," Belle spoke up when she saw that Dustin was going to open his mouth and put his foot in. "Do tell me Blake, what kind of embarrassing stories do you have on CB here?"

Blake went to open his mouth but Hunter gave him a look.

"Real funny Little Firecracker."

"I thought so."

"I've never seen you guys around here," Dustin began. "Where's the home track?"

"You would've never heard of it," Hunter threw in hastily that came out a little harsh.

"Chill CB," Belle uttered with raised hands.

"And he wonders why he doesn't have any friends," Blake jested. "Hey, do you two wanna follow us?"

"Sorry," Belle answered first. "I have to make sure I'm ready for my friends to come up this week."

"So you're not from here?" Hunter questioned.

"Nope. I'm from Briarwood."

"I'll have to raincheck," Dustin offered. "I've gotta be somewhere."

"No worries," Hunter told them. "I guess I'll see you around, Little Firecracker."

"See ya CB."

With that, both rangers turned from the brothers and headed off towards Kelly. Belle dropped off the gear and bike while Dustin talked over his riding with Kelly.

"I'll see ya later Dustin," she said on her way towards the neighboring forest that lay between the track and the town.

"See ya Shorty."

Belle made sure no one could see her when she touched a tree and traveled back to Ninja Ops.

* * *

"Hey Anna," Cam greeted her when she breezed down the stairs.

"Hey Ron. What'cha workin' on?"

"The Tsunami Cylces," Cam told her. "I'm thinking we could use some bikes to give us some more firepower."

"Good thinking Cam," Belle smiled. "Do you mind if I help?"

"Sure. I could use the company."

Belle quickly sat down next Cam and looked over the codes and the prototypes that were displayed on the screen. As soon as Belle took a seat beside Cam, her eyes flew over everything without missing a single detail. While Belle did this, Cam couldn't help but appreciate Belle's seriousness. There were hardly any fifteen year olds who would be this serious or could handle a big secret like this.

"Hmm, that looks sort of wrong to me," Belle uttered after a few minutes of looking of the code. Cam was startled out of his thoughts by Belle's comment but moved to look over what she had pointed out. At first he couldn't find anything wrong and was going to say so, but when he went to take his eyes off of the screen, he saw. His eyes widened slightly at the realization and hastened to fix it.

"Thanks Anna, it looks like two sets of eyes work better than one."

The two worked hard looking over the coding until Belle deemed it time for a break.

"But I can get so much farther if I keep at it," Cam argued.

"Cameron Watanabe, you need breaks so that you don't fry your brain," Belle scolded. "Now come help me make a late lunch."

Cam let out a deep sigh at her order, but nonetheless stood from his chair and followed her into the kitchen.

"What do you need me to grab from the fridge?" Cam offered while Belle went under the cupboards to grab two skillets.

"Ham, cheese, butter, and pineapple if we have it."

After Belle had the skillets out, she waltzed through the room to grab the bread, some basil, and some potatoes. Cam sat his things on the kitchen counter and pulled out a cutting board for Belle while she washed her hands then started washing the potatoes.

"Oh, Ron, I forgot the olive oil. Could you grab it for me?"

Once the potatoes were clean, Belle began cutting the pineapple and the potatoes then went to work chopping the basil. Both skillets went on the stove side by side, with one holding butter and the other holding olive oil. Six sandwiches were assembled with the cheese, ham, and pineapple while the chopped potatoes were placed in the skillet with the olive oil. While Belle was busy making the meal, her phone started ringing on the counter.

"Could you get that Ron?"

Cam wasted no time picking up the phone and answered it without looking the caller id.

"Hello?"Cam answered. There was a pause on the other side of the line. "Hello. Who is this?"

"Where is Belle?"

"Who is Belle?"

"He means me," Belle called over to Cam. "I can take it now."

The phone was handed over and Belle held it with her shoulder.

"Hey Xander."

"Who was that?"

"He's my friend Cam," Belle rolled her eyes at his protectiveness. "I was cooking lunch so I couldn't reach the phone in time."

"He sounded cute," Vida teased from the other side of the line. "Is there something going on there Anna?"

"No, V. There is nothing going on."

"Too bad."

"How is the sun?" Maddie questioned.

"It's great. The scenery here is beautiful."

"We found a day that we can come up," Chip cheered happily.

"When?"

"We're thinking leaving Friday after school, staying the night in Blue Bay, and then we have all of Saturday to hang out. Then we'll stay another night and leave Sunday morning," Xander spoke up.

"That sounds like a good plan," Belle smiled. "We'll have so much fun."

"We'll hold you to it," Vida declared with her usual confidence.

"Great. How have your classes been so far?"

This was enough to get all of then complaining about different teachers for predictable reasons. Vida because she would always want to beat anyone's ass who badmouthed her or her friends, Xander because of the work load, and as for the other two, they didn't much complaints unless they were horrible teachers.

"What about you Anna?" Maddie piped up. "Don't you go to school?"

"I'm being home schooled right now," Belle said. I'm not able to do the whole structured school thing right now."

"Oh yeah, your martial arts training, right?" Chip asked.

"Yep."

"You so have to show us a few moves when you come back."

"I promise I will Chip, but I hope you're up for a challenge."

"Bring it on!"

Belle couldn't help but laugh at the energetic redhead's excitement. She loved that dork dearly. He kind of reminded her of a little brother even though he was technically older by a few months.

"We have to go," Xander spoke for everyone on the other side of the line. "But we'll see you Friday."

"See you guys. I love you."

"We love you too," came various shouts before the line went dead. Belle gave another chuckle at her friends' antics and shook her head as she wrapped up cooking lunch.

"Was that your friends from back home?" Cam voiced from the other side of the kitchen table.

"Yeah. They're coming up Friday night and staying in a hotel for the night, then we're hanging out Saturday."

"Good for you," Cam smiled. "It's nice to know that you're keeping in touch with them."

"If I didn't, they would show up and track me down," Belle chuckled in exasperation. "I love them to pieces, but sometimes they're too much."

With that Belle plated up lunch and sat the plates down at the table. Both Cam and Belle dug in while keeping some light conversation going.

* * *

The three days seemed to blur past with the pattern of Belle waking up in the morning to work out, breakfast, tutoring, coding lessons, heading out into the city, lunch, whatever Belle wanted to do, training, whatever Belle wanted to do, dinner, meeting with Hunter in the forest, and then bed. It was also during this time that Belle helped Cam however she could with the Tsunami Cycles. He wanted to make sure there was no bug and that they were absolutely perfect for the rangers. However, there was only so much he could do. He needed someone who was familiar with bike mechanics to take a second look, a.k.a. per usual for the past few days, Dustin was glued to the track racing with Blake and Hunter. Every time Dustin came alone, Hunter would discretely ask Dustin where Belle was. It didn't take long for Blake to notice that his brother was developing a crush on the galaxy haired girl. It was when training should have happened that Tori and Shane begged Cam to let them test out the Tsunami Cycles. Even though both Cam and Belle insisted that they weren't ready, the two took them out for a test run anyways.

"No one ever listens to the guy with glasses," Cam grumbled.

"I listen to you Ron," Belle offered with a small smile and a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Anna."

She gave his shoulder a squeeze then watched Cam venture out of Ninja Ops. Something told her not to go out with the others and besides that, her friends were coming soon. She needed to be in town. In a shower of sparkles she teleported to a more deserted part of town then made her way over to Storm Chargers with her friends' birthdays presents in hand. They're going to love these, Belle smiled to herself. Just as she was going to cross the street to get ot Storm Chasers, a large earthquake shook the ground so hard, Belle had to drop down to her knees to keep from toppling over. What the hell, she asked herself while the tremors still gripped the city. When the shaking stopped, Belle could hear her morpher go off that she glamoured to look like a silver star bracelet. She quickly fished out her phone and put it to her ear so it would look like she was talking on the phone.

"Go for Anna," she answered quietly.

"We have a mole problem at the quarry," Cam told just as softly.

"Thanks Ron. I'll get there as soon as I can."

Belle put her phone away and turned around so that she was heading away from Storm Chargers. She still had some time until her friends got there. When she was sure no one could see her and she couldn't sense anybody even with her senses heightened with her magic, she ninja streaked off towards the quarry. She was almost there when Cam called over her morpher again.

"He got away," Cam sighed.

"When we see him again, do you want me cast a location spell on him?" Belle offered from her hiding place inside some walls of rock.

"That would be much appreciated Anna."

"Then I'm heading back to Storm Chasers. I have to meet my friends."

Instead of ninja streaking, Belle teleported back by Storm Chargers.

"Hey Shorty," Dustin greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hey Géant, Tori, Shane."

She moved to stand over by the counter, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard the soft music playing from the radio.

"Turn it up," she requested at once. The trumpets and male voice of "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean came on over the speakers while Belle slipped off her white sandal wedges. As soon as Shakira's name was mentioned, Belle began to move her hips to the music. All three older rangers stopped what they were doing so that they could see how fast Belle was moving her hips to the song with her arms above her head. It kind of helped that she was wearing a flowy skirt to her lower thigh and a white crop top whose straps were a crissed-crossed spaghetti design and her hair was free. When Shakira started to sing, that's when Belle started to sing.

"Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body"

By now everyone in the store was watching Belle while she danced.

"And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection"

Right as she was tilting and shaking her hips to the beat, Hunter and Blake entered the store.

"What the hell?" Hunter voiced when he saw the fast dancing girl.

"Is that Anna?" Blake questioned.

"I don't know many girls with that hair color, do you?"

"Ooh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body"

Now there was a whole crowd surrounding the dancing girl with Hunter and Blake in front and her fellow rangers behind or on the counter.

"And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on

Let's go

Real slow

Don't you see baby

Asi es perfecto"

What really threw people through a loop was the almost perfect Spanish that came through her lips on the last lyrics.

"Oh I know I'm on tonight

My hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection"

During this part of the song, Belle hopped up onto the counter with her feet resting on a chair.

"Oh boy

I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan"

With a crook of her finger, Belle urged Hunter forward.

"My will and self restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I am doing what I can

But I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain"

Belle then held out her hand to Hunter so that he could help her down from the counter and continued on dancing the choreography. In the back of the crowd, four teens could be seen entering the store. As soon as they saw the crowd they looked to the others.

"Do you think it's Anna?" Maddie asked the others.

"I'd say so," Xander answered while he cocked his head towards the music. The group then moved towards the crowd then pushed their way up to the front where Hunter and Blake stood.

"Oh baby when you talk like that

You know you got me hypnotized

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body"

Their eyes found the short galaxy haired girl as she moved about the free space in her own little world.

"Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!"

"Mira en Barranquilla se baila así," Vida and Maddie echoed back in perfect Spanish to cheer her on. When Belle heard them, her head snapped in their direction and the biggest smile grew on her face when she saw her friends.

"I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on, let's go

Real slow

Baby this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection."

The ending trumpets sounded out and ended with Belle striking a sassy pose. When the song was over, there was silence before applause broke out all around the building.

"Xander!" Belle exclaimed in joy when she saw her tall Slytherin, running towards him and launching herself into his arms.

"Hey Belle," he returned warmly with his arms snugly wrapped around her.

"V, Chip, Maddie," Belle greeted the other three who stood to the side.

"Hey chica," Vida grinned to the galaxy haired girl.

"Little Firecracker," Hunter called out from behind Belle that had her stepping back from Xander's arms.

"Oh, I have some people for you to meet," Belle told her friends while she took the closest hands. Since Hunter and Blake were closest, Belle dragged her friends over to them.

"Hey CB, Blake, these are my friends from back home. This is Xander Bly, Vida Rocca, Madison Rocca, and Chip Thorn. Guys, this is Hunter Bradley and his brother Blake."

Blake was happy to reach out and shake hands while Hunter just nodded his head to them.

"So, is it true about what we hear about the forest in Briarwood?" Blake asked the group.

"Oh yeah," Chip piped up while Belle tried her hardest to keep her mirth hidden. "Just last week there was a tourist that went in the forest and hasn't come back."

All Belle could do was roll her eyes at Chip's words since since she knew what was exactly was in the forest.

"Hey Shorty," Dustin greeted the shorter girl as he messed up her hair.

"Will you quit it Géant!" Belle grumbled while she tried to swat his hand away. Both Shane and Tori came up behind Dustin and took in Belle's friends.

"Hey Sabrina, why don't you introduce us," Shane teased. Still fussing over her hair so that she could fix it, Belle introduced her friends to her fellow rangers.

"I didn't know you could dance like that Anna," Tori commented.

"Really?" Maddie spoke up. "Anna loves to dance. Anything you can think of, she can dance."

"Maddie," Belle shuffled uncomfortably from her compliment.

"It's true," Vida deadpanned. "You even got Xander to take some classes with you."

"What do you guys have planned?" Blake asked.

"I'm thinking we should go to a coffee shop," Belle mused.

"That sounds great," Maddie smiled. "I've been craving a cappuccino."

"Then that settles it," Belle decided. "I'll see you all later."

"Catch ya later Shorty.

"See ya Sabrina."

"Stay out of trouble Little Firecracker."

Belle gave the first two boys a smile while she rolled her eyes at Hunter.

"Fuck you CB, I'm not a trouble magnet."

"Then what happened at the track?"

"I had it handled."

All Hunter did was give her a disbelieving look as the group left the others.

"What does he mean 'what happened at the track'?" Xander questioned uneasily.

"I'll tell you when we get the coffee shop," Belle promised without looking back at the teens who were following her. The others were hesitant with agreeing to wait, but they reluctantly abided by her wish.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found all five of the teens settled in a slightly darker and isolated corner of a coffee shop a few blocks away from Storm Chargers. As soon as they sat down, Belle cast a silencing and concealing spell around their little corner so that not prying eyes could see what was going to be discussed.

"So, what did tall, blonde, and handsome mean?" Vida demanded once everyone had gotten their drinks and snacks.

"Well, earlier this week I tried motocross-,"

"Was it fun?" Chip smiled.

"It was actually. Though-,"

"Ahem," Vida cleared her throat to get Belle's attention so that Belle could continue on with her explanation. Belle gave a sigh but continued on with her tale of her first motocross experience.

"You did what?!" Xander exploded after the story and made to stand, but with a fast hand and a strong grip, Belle was able to keep him in his seat.

"Calm down Xander, I took care of it," Belle told him lowly.

"Yeah, because you had those three guys looking after you," Xander fumed.

"Xander, I can take care of myself."

"Why must you aggravate people?" Xander sighed once his anger was gone. "It's at times like this that I think you're a Gryffindor than a Hufflepuff."

"Everyone has their moments when they act like a different house Xander," Belle pointed out. "I'm just more Hufflepuff than I am any other house."

They all then fell into silence as they ate.

"Oh yeah!" Belle exclaimed after a few minutes. "I almost forgot about your presents. Here you go Maddie, Xander."

The present that went to the younger Rocca was wrapped in a blue mermaid tail design with gold ribbons while Xander's was wrapped with green paper that had the Slytherin house crest and silver ribbons. Maddie was careful about taking the wrapping off while Xander was all but ripping it off his present. It was safe to say that Xander had his present open first. He just sat there in shock at the black, green, and silver skateboarding gear that sat on the table in front of him.

"What do you think Mel?" Belle asked Maddie who nearly had tears in her eyes.

"I-I love it," she smiled through her misty eyes. "How much did it cost? I don't want you-,"

"Up bup bup," Belle interjected at once. "I'm not gonna sit here and hear you say I shouldn't have spent money on you. You're one of my best friends and you deserve to be spoiled on your birthday."

Satisfied with her words, Belle turned to Xander who was still staring at his gift.

"What about you Oak Tree? Do you like your present?"

"I'm beyond words," he uttered after a few more minutes silence. "This has to be one of the best presents you have ever gotten me."

"Too bad," Belle sighed. "I'll just have to top it next year."

Xander's eyes widened at her words while his eyes snapped up to face her devious smile. He had no doubts that Belle would indeed outdo herself next year for his birthday.

"Where are we going next?" Vida questioned now that both of the birthday people had their presents."

"We could either go looking for an arcade or we can go to the beach," Belle offered.

"We should look for an arcade," Chip threw in. "We can save the whole day tomorrow for the beach."

"I'm game for an arcade," Vida agreed.

"Sounds good," Xander seconded with Maddie agreeing a few minutes after.

"Alright, then let's get our butts in gear," Belle declared with a wide grin. "We're burning daylight."

* * *

Luckily for the group of teens, they were able to find a very large arcade place named Round 1.

"Look at this Anna!" Chip exclaimed in awe. "We can have karaoke, arcade games, bowling!"

"What should we do first?" Belle laughed.

"I challenge you to a dance battle," Vida declared to Belle when she saw the Just Dance machine. A smirk appeared on Belle's face at Vida's challenge.

"You're on V."

We both scrambled up to the machine and took the two open spots in front of the screen. The other three followed behind us so that they could referee the showdown.

"Be prepared to lose Anna," V threw over to Belle as the both of them adjusted the wireless gloves and anklets that would monitor their moves.

"Dream on V," Belle scoffed playfully, scrolling through the song choice until she stopped at a particular song. Her face lit up when she made the selection then moved so that her back was facing Vida. Vida was quick to follow Belle's lead so that their backs touched the other's. The beginning notes of "Beautiful Liar" by Beyonce and Shakira came through the speakers of the game while the two girls rolled their hips along with the animated characters on the screen. Their heads then whipped to face the screen so that they could be able to see the moves as they came on the screen. Then came their dipping down slightly to put their fingertips close to the ground then slowly raise their arms up that morphed into them going down towards the floor with their arms moving in a fluid motion. Belle stayed down in a crouched position while Vida rose and began rolling her hips along with her shoulders. Belle was the next to rise while rolling her body until the both of them were facing the gaming screen. Next to move were their arms that resembled the motions of bellydancing while their legs move out in the opposite direction that their arms moved. Next came them pushing back and forth between the dancing girls. A whoot came from Chip that encouraged the girls to get more into their dancing while Maddie was filming the whole thing on her new camera. Xander on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off of Belle who was having the time of her life. The two continued dancing by shaking their hips and moving their hands from side to side until they went back to the bellydancing moves. Pushing back and forth came back into the routine that was followed by them switching places while their arms went up and down. The rest of the song came with repeating moves that two girls put oozing sass with each movement of their bodies. Towards the back of the arcade found both Hunter and Blake watching the group of friends.

"Are you sure she's a ranger?" Hunter asked his brother.

"Well, she's been hanging out with the other rangers," Blake told him. "It only makes sense she can be a ranger too."

"But she doesn't have a morpher," Hunter pointed out, his eyes zeroing in on left wrist that held her glamored morpher.

"What about her martial arts?"

"Do you know how many dojos they have around the world?"

"I guess we'll find out when the mole pops up again," Blake sighed in exasperation at his brother not being able to see reason. "If she leaves, then we assume that she's a ranger."

Hunter didn't look pleased with the decision but he kept quiet. He felt irritated with Blake for insisting that Belle was a ranger, but he was equal parts frustrated with himself. Why did he feel like he needed to stick up for the girl? He only met her roughly a week ago so why should he have such a connection with her. I'm a fucking ninja, he seethed in his head while his face remained neutral. I'm supposed to separate my feeling from my job so that I can make calls with a clear and level head. Even though he should have been angry, he found that he couldn't be with after watching Belle finish her dance battle with her friend that ended with her bubbling laughter filling the space as she leaned against her shoulder. That image was enough for Hunter's harsh feelings to soften towards the galaxy haired teen.

"I won!" Belle cheered to her group, throwing her arms around Xander's neck.

"You were just lucky," Vida grinned back to Belle who was up in the air due to Xander picking her up.

"Excuse you," Belle laughed when she was sat back down. "I can't help that I have sweet moves with myman catching hips."

True to her word, Hunter plus any guy passing by couldn't help but stare at the way Belle moved her hips. All Vida did was laugh and wrap Belle up in a hug.

"I say we play laser tag next," Xander offered."We haven't had Team TRBL in forever."

"Do you even have the earpieces?" Belle asked him skeptically. This in turn brought a large smile to Chip's face as he pulled off his backpack. From the inside, he pulled out five earsets in a plastic bag.

"Chip," Vida uttered in shock that he actually had them with him.

"I had a hunch that we'd be doing something like this," he admitted without his smile diminishing. "So I brought these just in case we'd need them."

"Great thinking Chip," Maddie congratulated him.

"So who's up for it?" Xander smiled that showed his dimples.

"Hell yeah I am," Belle put in at once with the others following close behind.

"Alright, let's get this started."

The group moved to walk over to the laser tag room when Belle got one of her prophetic feelings. Cam was going to call her and tell her that they needed her for the mole monster. But something inside her was telling her that they needed Dustin way more than she did. It would be a life lesson to Dustin.

"Hey guys," Belle began while she shifted through her bag for her phone. "I have a call to take. I'll meet back up with you at the gate."

"You better hurry up Anna," Vida called over her shoulder while the others kept on going.

Just as Belle pulled out her phone and put it to her ear did a small noise pop up.

"Go for Anna," she whispered into the phone.

"The rangers need your help Anna," Cam told her. "They're facing the mole again."

"Cam, I don't think they need my help," she insisted. "They need Dustin's help. This is his lesson to learn."

"Anna is right Cam," Sensei Watanabe agreed on the other line. "This is for Dustin to further understand the value of punctuality."

"But what about the others," Cam spoke up.

"They can handle themselves Cam," Sensei assured his son.

"When I get back home later, I'll tell you," Belle promised, keeping her words brief so that prying ears couldn't pick up their conversation.

"Right. We'll see you later Anna."

Belle then quickly closed her phone and stashed it away before she made her way over to the entrance of the laser tag station.

"What took so long Anna?" Madison questioned when Belle rejoined the group.

"I had to take a call from the dorms," Belle chuckled while she ran her hands through her hair. "I forgot that I had to be there for a health and safeties kind of thing a few minutes ago."

"Belle," Xander scolded softly.

"It's alright," she waved off. "I had my room clean so it wasn't that big of an issue."

As she said the words, a pain grew in her chest at having to lie to her longtime friends. They seemed to take the response in stride and considered the matter resolved.

"Now that we have everything taken care of," Chip began when the gear was getting passed out for the team set up. "Let's pick our formation."

All were given the vests that had their targets along with laser guns that they each hand picked out of a batch with a final touch of their earcomms.

"We're running Protocol Blackbird 3-3-9," Belle announced to her team, placing a hand laser gun in a holster provided and slinging a rifle over her back.

"I regret making you watch all of those action movies," Vida complained while she herself picked up a rifle laser gun.

"Hey, we've had a few years to perfect this," Belle pointed out.

"She has a point V," Maddie agreed as she picked up her own sniper gun.

"Yeah, I remember how you used to get so frustrated in the beginning cause we kept losing," Chip chimed in while he slung a sniper onto his back. V gathered a nice dusting of pink on her cheeks at being reminded of her faults.

"I remember that too," Xander smirked, his rifle already slung around his back. "You spent hours upon hours watching action movies with us so that you could-,"

Xander let out an 'ooph' as he was violently elbowed in the stomach from his teasing.

"Zip it Xander," Vida blushed.

"Hey now," Belle intervened between the two. "V, no roughing up your teammates. Xander, you know not to tease V like that."

"It was worth it," he groaned. Belle rolled her eyes at his antics before she faced all of her team.

"Okay, we have all of our things, so we're going on. Everyone knows their places and we make sure to keep to our posts. Am I clear?"

"Aye Cap'ain," the group chorused.

"Then let's get out there and make a difference."

As soon as the doors opened, Chip and Maddie scurried up to the rafters to keep a better visual on the field while Vida, Xander, and Belle made a ground team. The three of them kept their backs to the others so that they had a full protection around their team.

"Do you have anything Red1 and Red 2?" Belle spoke into her earpiece, referring to Madison and Chip acting as snipers.

"We have nothing Red Leader," Chip answered back. "We'll keep you posted."

The ground team continued to move forward as a unit, keeping their eyes peeled for any other teams.

"Red Leader, you have a team on your 10," Madison spoke into the earpiece.

"Roger."

Belle took the initiative and led her little round group over to the sides that had a little ledge before going around corners.

"Are you guys ready?"

Nods were given that sparked Belle's enthusiasm.

"Then let's go kick some ass,"

In the higher rafters of the laser tag room, Hunter and Blake watched Belle's team quickly and efficiently take down the opposing team.

"See," Hunter pointed out as they continued to watch the team. "She didn't leave for the mole, so Little Firecracker isn't a ranger."

"I still don't like this Hunter," Blake said, watching Belle with wary eyes. "I

mean look how well she leads that team."

"Dude, she can't be the Red Ranger," Hunter deadpanned. "And from what we've seen, the White Gold Ranger doesn't have that kind of leadership skills."

"Hunter, I'm worried about you," Blake admitted. "You're letting your emotions get the better of you. What if you needed to kill the girl?"

Hunter's face became stony at the thought and he fought hard not to lash out.

"Then I will take her out," Hunter promised. "But we never know, she could be the ranger's weakness. If we were to take her hostage, they would be quick to come to her rescue."

"Now you're thinking like a ninja," Blake beamed to his younger brother while he clapped a hand to his shoulder.

* * *

At the end of the round, Team TRBL emerged victorious from the dark room.

"Fuck yeah!" Belle cheered. "We're the undefeated champions!"

"Hell yeah!" Vida voiced along with Belle, raising her hands to double high five her.

"That was so awesome," Chip sighed happily while Maddie simply smiled.

Xander said nothing and just simply put a hand atop Belle's head.

"How long have we been in there," Belle mumbled to herself as she pulled out her phone from her purse. According to her phone, they had spent the better half of the day in the laser tag room competing against other teams.

"Wow," Madison breathed when she caught sight of the time on Belle's phone.

"Do you guys feel like grabbing some dinner?" Belle suggested. "My treat."

"You don't have to," Vida began to protest that ended with Belle waving her hand.

"Don't be silly V," Belle said. "I'm happy to pay for you guys. How does Red Lobster sound?"

The others could tell that it was a rhetorical question so they simply smiled and gave their approval for the idea. All the while Hunter was watching the exchange with a smirk. Isn't she forceful, he thought to himself. I think I like this side of her. Blake had already left when it was clear that Belle wasn't leaving the group, but Hunter chose to stick around for a few more minutes. Why am I so concerned about this one girl, he asked himself when he left the arcade. So what if I feel peaceful around her? I can just meditate to calm myself. I need to be able to separate myself from her so that if I need to kill or betray her, I feel nothing. With that thought in mind, Hunter traveled back home and waited for night to fall.

* * *

Not long after dinner, Belle dropped her full friends off at their hotel room then ventured back to Ninja Ops.

"Cam, Sensei Watanabe," she called as she came down the stairs into the central command center and computer room. "I'm back."

Cam was waiting in his computer chair with Sensei Watanabe at his little house. Both turned to face her when she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"How was your day Anna?" Cam asked the galaxy haired girl.

"It was amazing," she beamed. "My friends and I hit the arcade and played some Just Dance and laser tag. Team TRBL came out number on for the laser tag. Then after that, we all went out to eat at Red Lobster. We're planning on going to the beach for all of tomorrow."

"Anna," Sensei Watanabe began after Belle had finished her rambling. "What were you talking about earlier when you said that Dustin was in need of a lesson? You were not here for him to receive his punishment for not arriving on time."

"Oh, that's easy," Belle told them. "I am a sorceress of the stars. In many mythologies, the stars are used to tell the future. It's true that the stars have a divination aspect that give me prophetic intuition. My Mom and Aunt Udonna said that on my sixteenth birthday, I would start having prophetic dreams and visions."

Both men looked surprised at Belle's abilities, but they brushed it off.

"Do they occur at regular times, or do they happen spontaneously?" Cam inquired.

"Hmm, it's pretty much spontaneous," Belle mused that ended in a large yawn. "Oh geez, maybe tonight's ride will be short."

"Are you sure it's wise to fly when you are this tired?" Sensei Watanabe voiced in worry for his foster student.

"I'll be fine Sensei," Belle assured him. "Thank you for worrying about me though. I'll be back in about an hour."

With that Belle went right back out of Ninja Ops and flew to her and Hunter's meeting place.

"Hey CB," Belle chirped when she saw Hunter waiting for her on the tree trunk he had been sitting on when they first met.

"Hey Little Firecracker," he returned with a small smile. "I saw you today at the laser tag event."

"You did?" Belle echoed as she sat down beside him.

"Um hmm," he confirmed. "My brother and I were taken out before we could face you, but we saw you beating the shit out of all the other competition."

"I guess that's what happens when you have three people on a team that hates to lose," she chuckled.

"Oh? Would you happen to be one of the three?"

"Maybe," Belle replied quickly, betraying her true answer.

"Aww, now I wanna see you frustrated."

"I'm not particularly charming when I get angry."

"I beg to differ," Hunter smirked. All Belle did was glare up at him. "You see, this is cute. I love the way your eyes spark at me."

When the word cute fell from Hunter's lips, a small blush blossomed on Belle's cheeks. The only person who had ever called her cute were her family. Well, she took that back. Her friends did too, but they only ever said it platonically. Madison and Chip called her cute in terms of endearment while Xander said it as a way to tease her that ended with a punch to his shoulder.

"Is that a blush I see Little Firecracker?" Hunter pried with amused dark eyes.

"Shut up CB."

"Oh, no strong comeback to that? I have to say I'm a little disappointed."

Belle could slowly feel her anger rise its ugly head and she took a deep breath to keep it from fully emerging.

"Enough teasing Hunter," she warned him.

"Why? I'm having fun."

On reflex Belle's fist shot out to punch him, but Hunter's hand just as quickly went up to catch her fist.

"Violence?" Hunter quipped, gripping Belle's fist and pulling her closer through her extended arm. "I thought you would have just bit my head off."

"Don't test me Hunter," Belle let out lowly with her voice bordering on a growl.

"Hmm, I like this side of you Belle. I dare say I want to see more."

Belle's other hand pulled back to punch, but Hunter caught that one too. This only served to irritate Belle more which had one of her legs coming up to strike him. Hunter easily caught her leg behind her knee and pulled Belle flush against his body with one arm around the small of her back and the other hand holding one of her hands.

"Let me go you ass-," Belle began to growl but was cut off by Hunter's lips on hers. Her whole triade she had on the tip of her tongue evaporated the longer Hunter's slightly chapped lips rested on hers. Belle could only freeze in shock at his move because her second kiss was also something that was completely unexpected and initiated by the opposite party. Hunter then pulled away slowly and stared down into Belle's chocolate brown eyes.

"That's why I like you," he whispered. "I like your fire."

Belle made to open her mouth to say something, but Hunter had already let her go and ventured towards home.

"Thanks for the show Little Firecracker. I'll see you later."

A weak wave was all that Belle could muster before she wandered off as if in a daze back to the forest towards Ninja Ops. She made sure no one could see her so that she could teleport back to the computer room.

"Hey Anna," Cam greeted her from his spot at the computer, already dressed in his pajamas and without his glasses. Belle acted as if she hadn't heard him and continued on in her daze. Cam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her response so he tried again to get her attention.

"Anna. Anna. Anna!"

"Huh," she voiced as Cam's voice broke through her train of thoughts.

"Are you okay? You seem really distracted."

Belle let out a groan while she moved closer to Cam so that she could rest her forehead against his shoulder. Surprised, all Cam could do was rest a hand against her head.

"You wanna talk about it?" he ventured gently. Another groan was his answer.

"Okay. I'll take that as a no."

Without a word Belle moved about so that she could jump up into the air. Cam panicked slightly before he caught her bridal style.

"Anna?"

"Carry me to my room?" she requested while she lay limp in his hold. Seeing no harm in her request, Cam rolled his eyes but nonetheless stood to carry her through the house. Belle seemed to lag in Cam's arms and her eyes roamed everywhere and ended up on Cam's face. She could see a difference in his appearance, but her foggy mind took longer than normal to realize that he wasn't wearing his glasses. He looks cute without his glasses, Belle thought. She must have said that out loud for his eyes darted down to meet Belle's in shock.

"You must be really tired," Cam mumbled to himself, continuing on his way to her room. When he got to her room, he carefully moved her about so that he could open the door and he was assaulted with the smell of different herbs and incense. Cam carefully sat Belle on the edge of her bed and would have left if it hadn't been for Belle's voice.

"Hey Ron, have you ever had a crush on somebody?"

His whole body jerked at the question, making him stop in his tracks.

"No really," he answered while he backtracked back to Belle who had used her magic to change into pajamas. "Why do you ask."

"Someone gave me my second kiss," Belle sighed while she settled underneath her blankets.

"Oh?" Cam questioned in pure surprise. "Wait, who gave you your first kiss?"

"You did," Belle all but whispered. Cam's eyes widened at her confession.

"What do you mean?"

"You kissed me when I moved you from the computer room to your room thinking it was a dream."

No one could replicate the look of ultimate shock that morphed into horror that appeared on Cam's face as he processed what Belle had said. He had kissed his budding crush thinking it was a dream and it had been her first kiss. Fuck, he sighed in his mind. I hope this doesn't make things awkward. But wait, she's known this for days and she hasn't said anything about it or acted like how her second kiss was like. At the thought Cam couldn't help the little flash of jealousy. Just who had been the one to kiss her?

 **o0o0o0o0o0o Ninja of the Stars o0o0o0o0o**

 **Alright, so there we have it. Hometown friends met new friends and teammates. We also see some attraction going on between Belle and Cam and Hunter and Belle. Which couple do you like the best between the two? Which one of you instead root for Belle and Xander instead? What do you guys think of bringing some magic into the ninja world? If you have any questions about what is going on so far, comments about my questions or things that are happening, or any concerns, feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	5. Chapter 5: Starlight

**Hello my lovelies, I know I have been gone for a while but I have found some time to update some of my stories. I am going to be going out of the country for about four months on a study abroad trip so I might be a little dodgy in updating. I sincerely apologize for that but the good news is that I'm not leaving until August so there is still some time. Anyway, I am so happy to see so many reviews for this story. I honestly thought that this story wasn't going to be one that people would want to read. So, let's get on with the magic!**

 **LunaWolfSunTiger: Hello lovely. It's nice to hear from you again. I have to agree that I too had crushes on the both of them when I was watching the show too. I think for Cam it was his sarcastic attitude and someone is always going to like the termed "bad boy".**

 **Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13: Hello new lovely. I am so happy you like this story. I would love to hear about your OC and see if I could place them in the story.**

 **Thatweridgirl: Hello lovely. I am deeply honored that you like this story so much. Even though I am the author of this story, I kind of ship Hunter and Belle a little bit more that I do Cam and Belle. You'll see what I mean in following chapters. As for being one of my fans...wow, thank you. I don't know how many times I had to read your review for the words to actually set in. I hope that I can continue making this story enjoyable for you. ^.^**

 **Guest: Thank you lovely. I hope you continue to enjoy this story with each new chapter.**

 **SnowKi: Hello lovely. I am happy to say that I have a new chapter up with another already in the process.**

 **Moonlight Hime: Hello lovely, I am so sorry your full username isn't typed in. For some reason the doc manager didn't want to put it in the document. I literally did a spit take when I read your review during my break at work. After that was equal parts laughing and choking on my drink. So for the foursome, do you mean Belle, Cam, Hunter, and Xander? I have to agree that that is an interesting concept even if the boys wouldn't like to share her.**

 **Okay, so that looks to be all of the reviews up to date so I'll just get right on with the quote.**

 **"** **I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars."**

 **-Og Mandino**

 **That's all I have for now, so let's just get on with the story!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ninja of the Stars Ch. 5 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning, Belle woke at her usual early hour and readied herself for her morning workout routine. While she got ready, she couldn't help but run Hunter's kiss though her mind nonstop. Why am I so hung up on his kiss, Belle asked herself. Even Cam's kiss hadn't done this to me. Maybe it's because Cam's was a complete surprise while with Hunter we had some tension from our fighting between us. Hmm, she thought as she jogged back through town. The trek back was uneventful so she was able to take a quick shower and dress so that she could start on breakfast. This morning Belle decided on berry french toast with sausage, eggs, and hashbrowns. As usual Belle poured a cup of coffee for Ron and fixed it how he liked it then sat it next to his plate of food just as he entered the room. Instead of flopping down at his seat like he had the previous mornings, he moved over to stand by Belle to place a hand on her head with a soft smile.

"Monring Anna."

"Morning Ron," she smiled up at him, even if the smile was slightly confused. Cam let his hand leave her head then made his way to his place at the table where he proceeded to look over Belle's outfit. Today she had decided to wear a mid thigh length white dress that had straps over her shoulders but then had a large circle bare then continued on down to her wrists in a flowy design that resembled the hem of her dress paired with white sandal wedges that had strings she tied in bows at the sides of her ankles and her hair was plaited into a messy french braid down to the small of her back with some hair free to frame her face. Cam couldn't help but admire the way her skin seemed to glow against the white of her clothes. Belle quickly ate her breakfast, washed the breakfast dishes, then went about making a lunch for the beach. She made sure to make plenty of different wraps, some bite sized fried chicken, meat and veggie skewers, plenty of fruit, Italian pasta salad, cut up veggies with dressing wrapped up in lettuce like wraps, chips, brownies, and cookies. She then magicked a cooler to appear so that she could put the food inside. The next one she made appear had ice so that Cam could toss in juice, gatorade, and water.

"Are you going to come with us Ron?" Belle asked him as she put the finishing touches on the coolers.

"I wish I could," he sighed. "But someone needs to keep an eye on everything happening around town. Sorry Anna."

"It's alright Ron. There's always going to be a next time."

He gave Belle a sad smile that she returned.

"Now I just need Shane and Géant to get here so that they can carry these."

"I'll help you get them to the computer room."

Cam took one of the coolers in hand while Belle took the other so that they could be brought closer to the entrance just as the wind rangers entered Ninja Ops.

"Just the rangers I was looking for," Belle smiled to the group who looked to her in confusion at her attire.

"Are you going to the beach Anna?" Tori spoke up.

"Yeah, my friends from home and I are spending the whole day there," she explained. "You guys are welcome to join us. I packed plenty of food and drinks."

"Count me in Shorty," Dustin grinned down at me as he ruffled my hair. Belle couldn't help but compare this to what Cam had done earlier. It kind of felt the same even if her heart did flutter a bit when Cam did it. Well, she reasoned with herself, she hasn't really seen Cam act in a way like Hunter had so maybe that could be the reason. Her thoughts were interrupted when Dustin came forward to take the cooler from Belle while Shane took the one Cam was holding.

"We'll take these to the beach and watch them for you while you go get your friends," Shane offered the shortest ranger, hefting his cooler into a comfortable position.

"Thanks Shane. I'll see you guys in a little bit then."

All they saw were a shower of silver and gold sparkles that signaled Belle's departure from Ninja Ops.

Seconds later Belle appeared a block or two away from the hotel her friends were staying at where no one could have seen her appear. She then continued on her way to the hotel where Xander, Chip, Vida, and Maddie were waiting for her at the entrance.

"Anna!" Chip greeted her brightly, his face lit up with excitement.

"Hey chica," Vida smirked to her partner in crime while bumping hips together. Belle then took the time to look at the outfits that the others were wearing. Vida was wearing a dark pink two piece with a hawaiian pattern whose top was secure around the back of her neck and a matching cover up over bottoms of the same pattern that only went to the top of her thigh. Maddie simply came forward in a white to dark blue ombre one piece to hug the galaxy haired girl. Chip appeared behind her in the Avengers Thor swimming trunks to wrap Belle in a one armed hug. The last one to step forward was Xander who picked up Belle and spun her around in a circle who wore green Slytherin swimming trunks.

"I hope you're all ready for a day at the beach," Belle smiled to all of her friends once Xander put her down.

"Of course I am," Xander answered easily.

"Great, cause I have a lot of food made for us and Tori, Shane, and Dustin are gonna be there so we'll have more people to play games with."

As the others moved to walk forward, Belle hopped on Xander's back to which his hands reflexively came up to catch under her legs so that she wouldn't fall flat on her face. Everyone was used to Belle's antics so they said nothing as they all made their way to the beach.

"Hey Shorty!" Dustin called out to the group from a spot the Wind Rangers found to hold all of us.

"That's hilarious," Xander chuckled. "I should call you-,"

Belle was quick to lock her arms around his neck lightly while she leaned forward to speak in his ear.

"You try it and I kill you."

"What a way to speak to your Slytherin," Xander gasped in mock horror. "I think I need to teach you a lesson."

I could see the exact moment his eyes went to the water and it became very clear what his intentions were.

"Don't you fucking dare Xander James."

He pretended not to hear her as he started running towards the water.

"XANDER!"

No one decided to help poor Belle and instead chose to watch Xander barrel into the waves lapping against the sand. She made sure to hold her breath when they reached the higher water and held onto him when he rose above the water again. As soon as they resurfaced, Xander shook his hair like a dog and Belle sputtered like a drowning cat.

"Damn it Xander!"

"Take your punishment as it is."

Minutes later everyone else joined them out in the water and by that time Belle had let go of Xander's back and floated around him.

"Don't hog her Xander," Vida scolded lightly when she swam to her side. "We haven't seen her in a while either."

All Xander did was roll his eyes and splash water towards Vida, who after gasping at the act, sent a large wave of water splashing towards the brown haired teen. This of course is when they both engaged in a water war that was kicking up vast amounts of water to the bystanders.

"Hey!" Shane protested when a particularly large splash hit him. "Act your age!"

Both Vida and Xander looked at each other as if debating something before they turned back to the red ranger.

"Nah," they dismissed, sending another splash at him.

"Relax dude," Dustin laughed when he joined in on the water fight.

"Yeah Shane," Tori agreed with a laugh. "Lighten up."

A devious smile grew on Belle's face at Shane's irritation as a thought formed in her head. Shane seemed to catch on to her thoughts because a look of alarm flashed across his face.

"Don't you dare Sabrina," he warned with slightly wide eyes when he caught sight of her look.

"Don't what Shane?" she questioned, a grin stretching her full lips. Before he could blink, Belle had doused him with a healthy sized wave that had him sputtering and blinking his eyes to get the water out. Belle cracked up laughing at the sight of Shane's face so hard that she bent over slightly with an arm around her middle. The others couldn't help but smile at the way Belle was earnestly laughing at Shane's predicament. Even Shane couldn't help but crack a small smile at Belle's happiness. It was times like this that Shane was quickly reminded that Belle was in fact only a fifteen year old girl taking on the role of someone four years older than her.

"What did you make for lunch Anna?" Chip spoke up once Belle had stopped laughing and was catching her breath.

"I *snicker* I made...wraps, fried chicken, meat skewers, fruit, and pasta salad. I even have dessert."

Dustin gave a whoop at the list of food as he swept Belle up onto his shoulder then proceeded to carry her out of the water. The others trailed behind him up to where the food sat on the shore. The girls made sure to grab their food first before the boys so that they could actually get food for themselves.

"This is great Anna," Tori praised her fellow ranger after the first bite of her wrap.

"Thank you Tori," Belle smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"No matter what Anna makes," Chip began through a mouthful of food. "It's always good. She won I don't know how many cooking contests for our grade during spirit week."

"Did you take classes?" Dustin asked in curiosity.

"No," Belle answered. "It was all that my mother taught me from a young age."

"Mama Luna's food is amazing," Xander agreed with a large smile.

"She's been inviting us over for meals and after school," Vida told Belle.

"She really misses you," Maddie added with a small smile.

"I know," Belle sighed. "We'll have to arrange a day where we can get together soon."

The group were just finishing up their meal to start desert when someone called out to Belle.

"Hey, Little Firecracker!" Hunter called when he spotted the galaxy haired girl. A faint blush settled on Belle's cheeks that her hometown friends didn't fail to notice.

"Hey CB," she returned when he came to stand by the group.

"What brings you to the beach?"

"Blake and I had some down time so I came to watch the waves."

"Sweet," Dustin commented. "You should join us. It'd be a lot less lonely than being by yourself."

Belle, Tori, Chip, Vida, and Maddie were happy to agree with Dustin, but Shane and Xander were wary of the new person although they didn't voice it.

"Great," Hunter grinned while he plopped down next to Belle.

"Want some brownies?" Belle offered, holding out a pre-cut brownie square wrapped in a napkin.

"Sure."

Hunter made sure to have his hand touch Belle's when he reached for the brownie, then let his touch linger for a few seconds before he leaned back to enjoy the chocolate treat. Xander did not miss the way Belle slightly ducked her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey Hunter," Xander spoke up in a light voice. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"I would have thought that you were older," Vida commented offhandedly.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Once the group had finished their food, they waited the recommended half hour before they ventured back into the water.

"Let's play marco polo," Chip suggested.

"Who's gonna be it?" Tori questioned.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Belle declared with a grin. "Whoever loses is it."

Everyone gathered in a circle with their dominant hands raised above their heads.

"Ready?! One! Two! Three!"

At three they all thrust their fists forward in a variety of rock, paper, scissors. Chip Vida, Xander, and Hunter were the ones to lose so they moved on to face the others. Vida faced Hunter while Chip faced Xander. The groups squared off again which left Hunter and Xander as losers. Almost everyone could sense the tension between the two whey they turned to face each other. Within seconds Xander was declared the winner, leaving Hunter as it.

"Alright CB." Belle began. "Cover your eyes and spin around a bit. Count to five and then we'll start the game."

He followed her instructions without a fuss then stopped with a slight stumble.

"Marco."

"Polo!"

He made a show of reaching about while turning his head this way and that as he edged closer to the group.

"Marco."

"Polo!"

They all moved about in the water to try to avoid Hunter's reach, but that only alerted him of their presence.

"Marco."

"Polo!"

It was then that Hunter scooped up Belle around her waist that had her give off a short squeal as she was lifted into the air.

"Caught ya Lil' firecracker," he grinned down at the girl he had close to his chest.

"Damn," Belle laughed happily while pushing some hair out of her face. "I thought I would be caught last."

Hunter wanted to keep holding Belle to his chest yet he sat her back down carefully so that the game could go on.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The game went on with the others getting a turn to be it and those who wanted a second turn got the opportunity.

"I say we play chicken," Hunter suggested with a mischievous look in his eye.

"That sounds like a good idea," Belle agreed almost at once while turning to face Vida. "You're going down V."

"You wish Chica," Vida snorted. "Xander, kneel down. You're my stand for now."

"So we're getting tall people? CB."

Hunter bent down slightly so that Belle could climb on his back then helped her put her legs on his shoulders.

"Get ready to lose Xavier," Hunter taunted Xander when the two faced off.

"It's Xander," he deadpanned with slight irritation. Not only was the cocky man purposefully taunting him by saying the wrong name, he had Belle's toned legs wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Hunter caught onto Xander's gaze and couldn't help but smirk. Both males glared each other down while Vida and Belle clasped hands. Off to the side Tori and Maddie faced each other from Dustin's and Chip's shoulders respectfully. Tori and Maddie kept their face off a friendly, non-competitive thing while Vida and Belle were actively pushing each other and throwing names back and forth that had Shane looking on in surprise.

"They're always like this," Maddie told him when she saw his expression.

"And they're still friends?"

"The best of friends," she assured him.

"Ah ha!" they heard Belle exclaim in triumph followed by a splash. Everyone turned to see Belle sitting proudly on Hunter's shoulders with a large grin.

"Take that bitch."

Instead of Vida getting angry and shouting like Tori, Shane, Dustin, and Hunter expected, she laughed from her position in the water.

"You got me Chica," she admitted. "Now help me out before I throw you into the water."

Belle easily slipped down from Hunter's shoulders to help her friend up while Xander watched the pair with a smile.

"That was fun," Belle sighed in contentment before she noticed how late it had gotten. "Wow, I didn't realize it got so late. Pixie, Thor, Mel, Oak Tree, I'm going to drop things back off at my dorm and I'll meet you at your hotel."

"Okay," Maddie agreed happily. "It'll give us time to wash the sand off."

The group then left leaving the Rangers and Hunter at the beach. Tori and Dustin then began to pack up while Hunter pulled Belle to the side.

"Are we still going to meet up tonight?" he asked her in hushed tones.

"Of course. It's become a kind of habit now."

He gave a bright smile and pulled her into a hug.

"Then I'll see you later tonight, Lil' Firecracker."

The way Hunter said her name was enough for Belle's cheeks to redden slightly when he backed away from her.

"I'll see you CB."

Hunter then left the group and Shane wearily watched him go.

"You should be careful around him Anna," Shane warned her, feeling worry for the younger ranger who he had begun to think of as a younger sister.

"What do you mean Shane?" Belle questioned in confusion.

"I don't like him and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm a big girl Shane," she deadpanned. "I can take care of myself."

Belle then took both coolers then disappeared in a shower of silver and gold sparkles.

Like she had promised, Belle dropped the coolers off in the kitchen then flashed to her room to grab a shower. She then dressed in a shorts and tank top pajama set that had a badger at the hip with a Hogwarts sweater over her shirt and a pair of black slippers that went up to her ankles donned her feet. The last thing she did was plait her hair into a messy braid. Satisfied with her appearance, Belle ventured out of her room to the computer room after she slung her purse over her torso.

"Hey Ron," she greeted the speckled man who was typing away at the computer.

"Hey Anna," he returned, briefly glancing at her before focusing back on his task.

"I'm going to be late coming back tonight," she told him.

"Do you want me to wait up for you again?" he questioned almost hopefully.

"You don't have to Ron. I can get home alright by myself."

There was silence for a few seconds until Cam began typing again.

"You're still gonna do it, aren't you?"

"Yep."

Belle let out a small chuckle as she walked up to Cam's side.

"You're a sweetheart Ron," she smiled followed by a kiss to his cheek. "You might wanna take another look at that algorithm."

She left a clearly stunned Cam in his chair while she left Ninja Ops. As soon as she stepped foot outside she ninja streaked to the alleyway by the hotel her friends were staying at so that no one would see her suddenly appear in the street. She wasted no time in entering the lobby to see that Xander and Vida were waiting for her.

"You took forever Chica," Vida complained when she caught sight of the galaxy haired girl.

"You're just impatient," Belle pointed out.

"Belle's right," Xander agreed.

"Don't say it like you're any better Xander James."

He ruffled Belle's hair at her comment that made her huff in irritation. Vida rolled her eyes at the two as she came to stand beside the two.

"C'mon you two," she insisted. "I want to watch the movie already."

"What movie are we watching?" Belle asked on their way to the elevator.

"Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl," Xander announced.

"I've been wanting to see that," Belle cheered quietly. Both Xander and Vida smiled at Belle's excitement as if it were contagious. Before long the group reached the room where popcorn, snacks, and drinks waited for them. The movie was even placed in the player and the movie was paused on the beginning scene. Belle was quick to take a spot on the bed, lying on her stomach to face the foot. Xander came to lay next to her while Maddie and Vida sat on the little couch at the foot of the bed while Chip sat on the floor in front of the bouch with his back against said couch.

"Everybody ready?" Chip voiced to the group once everyone was settled.

"Just start the movie already Chip," Vida said with a nudge to his side with her foot. He heeded her words and started the movie. It didn't take long for the group to be immersed in the story with Belle flinching in fright when the undead skeletons appeared on the screen. Xander's arm immediately wrapped around Belle's waist while Vida and Maddie placed a hand on each of Belle's. She smiled weakly to her friends while she soldiered on through the rest of the movie. None of the people in the room knew why, but for as long as Belle could remember, she has been terrified of zombies or something along those lines. It used to be so bad when she was little that she would just freeze up and she would be unresponsive to the things around her. Thankfully she had come some ways since then. Instead of freezing up, she would scream and either curl up into a ball or run unless she had someone to act as her rock. Hence why everyone reached out to her when the skeletal men were shown.

Minutes later, the end credits rolled and Belle let out a deep breath.

"Did you like it Anna?" Chip ventured with hesitant eyes.

"Yeah," she let out in one breath. "I loved the plot and the characters, especially Captain Jack Sparrow. I just had to get through the zombies."

Xander patted her back again to soothe her while everyone else nodded in understanding.

"Do you wanna watch something else?" Vida offered, preparing to get up to change the movie.

"No," she answered with a shaky smile. "I have to stop somewhere before going back to the dorms."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Xander jumped in at once.

A small smile was quick to spread on Belle's lips.

"It's ok Oak Tree," she assured him with a peck to his cheek. "I can take care of myself. I'll call you guys when I get home."

"You better," Maddie insisted as she rose from the couch to get a hug from her. The others came up to her to get their goodbyes and hugs in that warmed Belle's heart. She loved her friends and she felt so lucky to have them. They all said their goodbyes before Belle left the hotel.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Belle was quick to reach a nearby tree and tree travel near the meeting place that had quickly become Hunter and Belle's secret place. Usually Belle was the first one to arrive, but today Hunter was there first. A blanket was spread on the ground while a couple pillows and a large blanket was sitting atop the bottom blanket.

"What's this?" Belle asked when she saw the setup.

"Our star gazing party," Hunter told her with a small smile. She said nothing more as she moved forward to sit on the blanket.

"Thanks for the blankets," Belle voiced while she took off ehr booties. "I forgot to dress warmly."

"I'm not complaining," Hunter grinned while he eyed Belle's bare legs to her upper thighs. Her face deadpanned at his comment in the same second she chucked her boot at him. Instead of catching the footwear, Hunter dodged it with a laugh.

"You're going to get that boot," she stated without room for argument. Hunter rolled his eyes yet he obeyed and retrieved said boot so that he could place it back with the other. Once that was done, he climbed onto the blanket beside Belle and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"I had something to tell you," Hunter realized with a start after a few minutes of staring up at the stars.

"Hmm?" Belle vocalized through her peaceful haze.

"There's a salsa/tango class on Tuesday and I thought you'd be interested."

"When and where?"

"At the dance studio a few blocks from Storm Chargers at noon."

"There's a dance studio?" Belle started happily.

"Yeah."

There was a considerable pause before she spoke again.

"I could go with you if you wanted."

"You'd learn to dance with me?"

"You're growing on me," he admitted, moving his arms so that they folded under his head. From its place on her pillow, Belle's head turned slightly to look over at the taller ninja. She couldn't help but think that he was growing on her too, then turned away quickly to look up at the sky when she remembered the kiss they had shared a few days ago. Hunter on the other hand was thinking about what he had said. No one had ever gotten his affection besides his brother and his parents. Before he had been adopted by the Bradleys, he had been angry at the world for how they treated him. So many days he had gone hungry and other children thought it was a game to see how much they could mess with the homeless orphan before they went home to warm beds and full bellies. When the Bradleys had first adopted Hunter, they said they had fallen in love with him. They had taken him home at once and fed and clothed him. At first he had been wary of them, along with blake, thinking that they would have their fun and then they would toss him back out on the streets. He even lashed out at them before he eventually came around. Before long he came to love his new family and became exceedingly loyal and loving towards them. That just made their death all the more devastating. If it hadn't been for Blake, Hunter would have lost it. Now this little girl was worming her way into his heart and he didn't know what to do. He loved the way she argued and made sassy remarks back and forth with him. He also just loved having her around. She just oozed light and acceptance from every pore that wrapped him up in it everytime he was near her. She kind of reminded him of the stars that sparkled above them. She is always there when he needed her most and she always shone so brightly in his eyes.

"You remind me of the stars," Hunter commented offhandedly that surprised the both of them. Belle because no one had told her that outside of her family and Hunter because he actually said it.

"Thank you Hunter," Belle smiled once she got over he shock. "The only people who say that are my family."

Silence then lapsed between the two that Hunter used to study Belle. For some reason, the more looked at her, he could see that something was wrong. Even if it was just a little shade, she seemed to be a little bit pale.

"Are you okay Little Firecracker?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she assured him with a smile. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You're a little bit more pale than usual," he commented, reaching forward to brush a lock of hair from her face. A soft blush grew on her cheeks at the gesture while she gazed up at his eyes. Chocolate brown eyes got lost in baby blues as Belle got the urge to tell him what had happened. And tell him she did along with the reason why the zombie scene got to her.

"Wow," he breathed at the confession.

"Yeah," Belle agreed. "I'm a wuss aren't I?"

"Everyone has something they're afraid of," Hunter argued. He left it at that with a kiss to her forehead. Warmth gathered in Belle's chest that had her looking at Hunter in a more endearing light. I guess he's not always an asshole, she thought to herself.

"Hey CB."

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna meet at Storm Chargers on Tuesday at eleven? We can grab something to eat then head over to the studio."

"Sure," he smiled over to her from his spot reclining back on the blanket. "What kind of food do you like?"

"I'll eat anything. I'm not picky."

"Great."

He was happy that he had a "date" set up with the feisty galaxy hired girl, but it diminished slightly when he realized that his brother was going to disprove of his methods. Well, if he told him that it was to gain her trust, it should be fine. When he came to that conclusion, he heard Belle yawn next to him.

"Hey, why don't we call it a night," he suggested with a soft voice. "We still have tomorrow night."

"Ok," Belle agreed. "I guess I'll see you later."

"See you Lil' Firecracker," Hunter purred before pecking a kiss to her lips. She melted slightly at the contact and Hunter couldn't help but be smug about it. Belle quickly pulled on her boots then headed in the direction of Ninja Ops. She stopped a few feet away from Hunter to turn to give him a wave before she continued on her way. When she was sure that he could no longer see her, she touched a tree and tree traveled back to Ninja Ops where Cam was waiting at his computer.

"Hey Ron," she greeted the man in green.

"Hey. How did visiting your friends go?"

"It was fun," Belle smiled, trying to hold in the slight flinch when she thought back to the movie. Cam did not hesitate to catch it and point it out.

"What's wrong Anna?" he asked the usually upbeat teen.

"It's nothing Ron," she brushed off with a smile and a hand wave. "I'm fine."

" _ **Pourquoi je ne le crois pas**_ (Why am I not believing that)?" he tried again, folding his arms.

" _ **As-tu déjà vu le nouveau film pirate**_ (Have you seen the new pirate movie yet)?" Belle questioned softly as she held one arm by the elbow.

" _ **Celui avec Johnny Depp? Ouais**_ (The one with Johnny Depp? Yeah)," he answered through his confusion. What was wrong with the movie?

" _ **J'ai terriblement peur des zombies**_ (I'm deathly afraid of zombies)," she admitted without meeting his eyes. It took a few seconds for him to connect the dots, but when he did his eyes widened.

"Oh geez," he breathed out in English. "Is there something I can do for you? Do you want some tea? Do you want me to stay up with you?"

"I'd like to make a fort in the living room and you stay with me," Belle said with an unspoken plea in her voice.

"I can do that," Cam agreed softly while he put his arms around her shoulders. He could feel the tenseness in her muscles that seemed to have been there for a while. How can I make her relax, he thought to himself before he was struck with an idea. When she had him carry her through the house, she was pretty limp. With his mind made up, he maneuvered himself so that is was easy to scoop Anna up bridal style. A little squeak of surprise left her when she was lifted up into the air so suddenly.

"I've got you," Cam promised when startled chocolate brown eyes met dark brown. She gave a slight nod up at him before she curled up into his chest. Cam couldn't help but feel strong being able to take care of the strong teen in his arms. He may not be able to help like the rangers, but he could do this. When the two reached the living room where they had had their movie night roughly a week ago, all Belle did was give her hand a wave that made a mass of blankets that took up the entire room. Cam stopped momentarily in shock of what had appeared before him, but continued on when his shock was gone. Upon closer inspection of the inside, he could see that the inside was filled with layers of blankets and lots of pillows to make a comfortable place to sleep. He carefully placed Belle inside then he crawled in to lay beside her. As soon as Cam was settled inside with a blanket covering the both of them, Belle's arms stretched out and hooked around Cam's waist. His eyes widened at the action and he made to say something, but one look at Belle's peaceful face put it from his mind when he saw how far she was burrowing her face into his chest and how tight of a grip she had on his shirt. He in turn put an arm under her head while his other arm came around to rub gentle circles in her back.

"Thank you Ron," she whispered into his chest.

"No problem," he replied in the same soft manner. Just Cam's presence was enough to lull Belle into a half awake state that had her mind picking random topics to talk about.

"Hey Ron."

"Yeah?"

"You'd make a good samurai."

"What?"

"I saw your room decorations," she supplied sleepily. "You would make a better samurai than a ninja."

"Midoribushi(Green Samurai)," was the last thing she said before her breaths evened out in sleep. A soft chuckle left Cam at her words. Well, his dad did say that he couldn't be a ninja. He didn't say anything about being a samurai.

The next morning, Belle woke up without a real sense of time which was unlike her. Where am I, she thought through her hazy mind, only getting an eyeful of green underneath her and blankets all around her. Memories of the night before came back to her and she finally felt the steady rise and fall of Cam's chest underneath ehr. While her body was arguing with her to get up and start her morning routine, she wanted to stay in the warm embrace of Cam's arms. A hum seemed to emerge from Cam's chest at her snuggling up to him and his arms moved about so that one arm that had rested around her waist was now resting more to his side with his hand resting on her butt. Belle's eyes widened at the feel of his larger hand on her plump behind. Does-Does he know where his hand is, Belle thought frantically while her cheeks heated up in a the way his hand was rubbing against her skin under her shorts and somewhat under her panties, she was starting to feel a tingling sensation in her core that was pressed up against Cam's stomach. I should probably wake him up, Belle decided after a few minutes of this going on.

"Ron," Belle called out softly while her cheeks turned a little bit more red. The muscles in his face twitched at the sound of her voice yet he still slept. Belle gave a little huff and moved closer to his face, but the feel of her clothed sex rubbing up against Cam's stomach made her stop when a rush of pleasure rushed up her spine. A little cry left her at the unknown feeling that worked to finally rouse Cam from his sleep.

"Anna, are you alright?" Cam asked when he became semi-aware of his surroundings, his eyes still hazy from sleep.

"Your...your hand," Belle managed to get out around her slightly labored breath. As if his hand had a mind of its own, the hand on her butt gave a healthy squeeze that prompted a small moan from Belle's lips. They both froze at the sound with two different reactions. Belle was absolutely astounded and embarrassed at the sound she made while a hungry look settled in Cam's dark chocolate eyes.

"Cameron," Belle protested a little weakly at the strange new stimulation her body was receiving. A rush of desire flared through Cam's body at the sound of his full name coming from her lips.

"Why do you have to be so young?" Cam sighed even though his body wanted so badly to pleasure and take pleasure from the very attractive kunoichi on top of him. It certainly didn't help that her clothed core was leaking warmth through all of the layers of clothing separating bare skin. Cam gave an internal sigh at his decision no to go any further with Belle. He knew that she was not ready for anything like that/ His hands moves to grip Belle by her hips so that he could move her off of him.

"Why don't we both catch a shower and meet in the kitchen for breakfast?" cam suggested with a smile.

Blinking once or twice, Belle nodded and moved off Cam and shakily rose to her feet. No one said anything as Belle left the room and padded off to her bedroom shower. Cam on the other hand let his head fall back onto his pillow before he pulled himself to his feet and hastened to his own shower. However, upon getting under the warm spray of the shower, both sank down to sit while a hand snaked down to their throbbing sex. Cam's hand found his cock like an old friend, stroking himself with a picture of Belle wrapping her lips around him. Belle. On the other hand, was sort of hesitant in the way her fingertips brushed over her nether lips.

"Ah," she cried out in shock at the rush of pleasure she felt at the act. Her fingers then delved past the lips to reach her folds and the little nub of her clit with a gasp that had her legs shaking with how strong and unexpected the sensation was. Because Cam was the one to wake the feelings of desire within her, he was the person that showed up in her imagination with her back up against his chest and his arms coming forward to wrap around her waist so that his fingers could play with her little pearl. Little gasps, cries, and moans slipped past her lips and she could almost hear Cam whisper things she had only read about in stories.

"You are so beautiful Anna," he murmured against the skin of her neck.

"Ron," Belle moaned out through her pleasure.

"That's it Anna," he breathed into her skin while nibbling and biting.

"Say it again."

"Ron~."

His "hands" sped up so that Belle was rushing headlong towards her end that came with a cry of Cam's full name. In Cam's shower, he also came with Belle's full name on his lips. Both of them panted to catch their breaths before they continued with taking their showers. Cam was finished with his first so he ventured into the kitchen to start on a surprise for Belle. Usually she would be the one making breakfast, but today he felt that she needed some time to relax after her little freak out the night prior. He was nowhere as good a cook as Belle, but he could follow a recipe. It just so happened that Belle had unpacked a cookbook in the kitchen so he flipped through the pages until he reached the breakfast section. From what he could see on the pages, her favorites were marked with pink tabs and hearts that showed biscuits and gravy with gumbo omelettes were her favorite breakfast foods. After eyeing all of the ingredients of the recipes, he moved to the fridge and pantry to grab what he needed. He had just placed the things on the counter when Belle shuffled into the kitchen plaiting her hair into a braid.

"Ron?" Belle questioned in surprise upin seeing him cook.

"I can cook breakfast."

"No, no," Cam denied with a shake of his head. "You need some time to take a break. I'll cook breakfast today."

Belle was speechless as she came to sit at the kitchen island, having some trouble getting up onto the barstool.

"Thank you Ron," Belle smiled over to the bustling man as she leaned over the counter causing some hair that was restrained in the braid to fall down against her slender neck. While Belle watched him bustle about, she saw all of the ingredients Cam was using and immediately figured out what he was making.

"You're making my favorite breakfast?" Belle gasped in giddy surprise.

"Yeah," Cam smiled with a look over his shoulder. "I wanted to make you feel better."

A large smile settled on Belle's face at his words while her eyes softened. Finishing up breakfast and eating it passed by without a hitch which left Belle with dishes. Cam had insisted that he could do the dishes, but Belle simply brushed him off with a wave of her hand. Breakfast was normally her job, and since Cam cooked, it only made sense that Belle did the dishes. At least in her mind it was. Upon seeing that he was not going to win the argument, he instead offered to help her. She was going to deny him at once, but she relented when she saw how much he wanted to help. Belle set up the dual sink with one side being filled with slightly hot water and soap then placed all of the dishes in the soapy water to soak for a few seconds. Cam on the other hand stood at the empty side of the sink to wait for dishes to rinse. All Belle did was shake her head at his actions while she began to wash the dishes.

"You are really stubborn Ron," Belle commented offhandedly with a small smile at his actions while she began to wash dishes.

"So are you," Cam countered with a soft laugh. Seeing as though she couldn't argue with his comment, Belle simply laughed along with him. It was moments like this that Belle was grateful for Cam's friendship. Their dynamic was a comfortable thing that accepted each other as they were. Besides that little dialog, they were both content to work in silence except for the little breaks of Belle humming. Belle didn't realize she was doing it, but it was a soothing and comforting action that made Cam content with the moment they were sharing.

The dishes didn't take long to finish up as well as tidy up the rest of the kitchen, so Cam led Belle out to the Command Room so that he could continue tutoring her. As usual Belle flew through her lessons until she was at least a day ahead of Cam's plans.

"Damn," Cam breathed out as he wrapped up the last lesson. "How do you go through this so fast?"

"My brain is like a sponge," Belle said with a nonchalant shrug. "I've always been able to pink up on things easily."

"That's an understatement," Cam commented with a genuine smile at the progress she was making.

"Thanks Ron."

"Do you want to go over some more coding since we still have some time?"

"Yes," she replied without missing a beat. A grin broke out on Cam's face at her answer and he hastened to slip over to the master computer while Belle pulled up a chair beside him. Instead of starting out with instruction,Cam figured that learning on her feet would be better for Belle. For the things Belle already knew, Cam kept quiet and explained things when she looked stumped. This sort of process continued until Cam went through all of the things that he could have taught her of the top of his head.

"Wow Anna. The next time we try this, it might be better to set up your own little computer. That will definitely make going through coding faster."

Belle couldn't help but beam at Cam's praise before a thought popped up in her mind.

"Hey Ron."

"Yes, Anna?"

"Why don't I teach you something about what I do?"

Cam looked taken aback at her words yet he didn't seem to be against it.

"Don't I have to have magic to do what you do?"

"Not potionmaking," Belle pointed out with a smile.

"I don't see why not," Cam relented after seeing how enthusiastic Belle was about it.

"Great!" Belle exclaimed happily with a clap of her hands. "Follow me to my room and I can start teaching you."

Cam looked a little apprehensive about stepping foot inside Belle's room, but he nonetheless followed behind the petite galaxy haired girl who was all but skipping down the hallway. Belle didn't even pause in opening her bedroom door that had an intoxicating scent seeping out of the doorway. Cam's first reaction was to breathe in the scent that flooded his sense with hints of vanilla, lavender, sandalwood, and another floral scent that he couldn't quite place. The scent itself was warm and it felt like it was wrapping itself around Cam like a warm blanket. It made sense that this type of scent would belong to Belle. After Cam got used to the scent, he could focus instead on the layout of Belle's room. Shock was the next things that Cam felt when he saw how Belle changed the room. The room used to be of moderate size with a twin bed and sparse furnishings, but now the room was slightly expanded with a queen sized bed at the back of the room and a new vanity table to the side. When did she get that, Cam pondered before his attention was taken by Belle. She led him over to the little corner of her room where her cauldron, ingredients, and spell books were stored.

"Let's get started," Belle smiled that in turn made Cam smile.

"I don't know how well I'll do, but I'll give it a try."

"Don't worry about it," Belle assured him. "I'll help you through each step."

To start, Belle pulled a spell book from her bookshelf then flipped through it until she came to the potion recipe she wanted.

"This is one of the easiest potions in any of my books," Belle said as she moved some hair back behind her ear.

"What kind of potion is it?"

"A pain reliever potion."

"What other potions do you make?"

"There are a lot of varieties I make," Belle told him after waving her wand to put labels under or one ingredients to make it easier for Cam to find them.

"I like to expand my knowledge.

Cam nodded in understanding as he came closer to the work station.

"Okay, first I'll let you familiarize yourself with the different tools you have. You'll of course need bowls and a knife but you'll also need a mortar and pestle that you'll use to grind up any ingredients that need to be ground up or crushed. The other tool you'll need for the simple potions is the scales. Right here is a switch that can change the from US measurements like pounds and ounces to the metric system of grams. There is also measuring cups and beakers that use both US measurements and metric measurements."

Belle let Cam familiarize himself with the different tools before she lit the fire under the cauldron and started a base for the potion.

"Alright Ron, you're going to want to gather all of your ingredients before you start preparing them."

Both worked well together, with Belle mostly watching over Cam, while the ingredients were separated then added into the cauldron. Cam paid close attention to the ingredients of the recipe while he stirred the potion as instructed. Belle had to admit that Cam was progressing nicely in making his first potion. He may not be be an up and coming potions master, but he could make a decent potion.

"That is a good first attempt."

Cam couldn't help but smile at Belle's praise that also had him puffing out his chest. The two then went on to brewing more first aid potions and salves before they took a break for lunch.

"Are we still on for movie night?" Cam asked as Belle pulled out the ingredients she need for Philly cheesesteak sandwiches and potatoes for french fries.

"Of course Ron," Belle smiled. "We made it a routine, didn't we?"

There was a small lapse in the conversation as Cam gazed fondly at the petite galaxy haired girl as she prepared lunch. He couldn't help but marvel at the way Belle's hair seemed to float and how her small, slender shoulders moved slightly while she worked. God is she beautiful, he thought to himself before he answered Belle's question.

"That we did."

Belle made quick work of cutting french fries from the potatoes then tossing them in oil so that she could start cooking the sandwiches. While Belle was cooking lunch, Cam bustled around getting plates and glasses for their meal. They both worked to get lunch on the table for them and lunch in the microwave for Sensei Watanabe to eat later.

"How do you feel about making your first potions?" Belle spoke up once they were sitting at the kitchen table.

"It kind of reminded me of science class," Cam told her with a smile. "I felt like I needed to be wearing goggles and gloves."

Belle couldn't help but laugh a little at Cam's admission.

"Don't worry Ron. I won't let you hurt yourself while making potions."

Cam shared in Belle's merriment before he voiced his on question.

"What are you doing after lunch?"

"I'm going to practice my magic," Belle said. "I think I'm starting to get rusty."

"Can I watch you for a bit?" Cam piped up after a bit of silence. "I'm a little curious."

"Sure. Just make sure that you stay on the sidelines. I don't want to hit you with any rogue magic."

Cam nodded hesitantly nodded to show he understood, all the while thinking 'what did I get myself into?'. He still held his doubts but held it in while Belle pulled out her wand whose star crystal glowed at being used. Cam was quick to slip to the side of the dojo while Belle padded over to the center of the room. She rolled her shoulders to loosen up while she twirled her wand around to relax her wrist. When she was satisfied with her relaxed she was, she rose her wand to the air.

"Galwit Inanis!" she called out that made the crystal light up with a white gold glow. The magic then spread around the room until the normal dojo was replaced with a clearing surrounded by lush trees and an expansive night sky above. Cam couldn't help but be in awe of the scenery.

"What is this place?"

"This is my personal magic domain," Belle told him. "Everyone who practices magic has their own magical domain that enhances their type of magic."

"Your magic is star magic, right?"

All Belle did was smirk and nod as she readied herself for training. With a snap of her fingers, numerous foot soldiers that Cam didn't recognize came pouring out of the trees that had Belle settling into a battle stance that differed from her ninja training. Her wand was quickly switched for two tessen resting comfortably in her hands. She waited until they were almost upon her, which did nothing to soothe the frantic beat of Cam's heart, before she acted by twirling in a circle on her toes that resembled a pirouette that unleashed an arc of stars on her opponents. The attack me the magical protective barrier that covered their bodies and knocked them back with a shower of sparks. The next wave was met with her sharp blades of her fan as she danced about like she was putting on a deadly ballet performance that often had her landing on a disk of white gold magic that she used to both catch and propel herself through the air. Again Cam was struck speechless as the skill Belle demonstrated in her fight. This only further cemented the fact that Cam was becoming incredibly fond of the galaxy haired girl who was mowing down her enemies left and right. He could almost liken the feeling he had growing in his chest to love. Before long, Belle wiped out all of the grunts that had poured out of the trees that left her grinning while her chest heaved slightly. All she did was give a wave of her wan and they were transported back to the dojo.

"That was amazing," Cam congratulated her when he found his voice. "How long have you practiced magic?"

"Ever since I was born technically," Belle replied. "I didn't start any large scale magic until I could speak properly."

Cam made to say something else, but Shane, tori, Dustin, and Sensei Watanabe entered the dojo thus breaking Cam and Belle's moment.

"It seems Annabelle is excited about today's lesson," Sensei Watanabe remarked when he saw Belle already in the dojo. His eyes then fell on his son who was close to the edge of the room.

"Cam, what are you doing here?"

All three of the other rangers adopted a teasing look towards Cam that had him huffing in annoyance. They were going to give him grief for the next few days.

"I was showing Ron how I trained my magic," Belle explained, showing her wand before she tucked it into the pocket against her calf in her ninja uniform she had flashed into.

"What did it look like?" Dustin asked with sparkles in his eyes at the thought of seeing Belle practice her magic.

"I would definitely stay out of the way of her fans," was all Cam said before he left the dojo. Sensei Watanabe then took that as the opportunity to take the reigns of the class.

"Alright, today's training is going to work on teamwork," Sensei Watanabe announces.

"Annabelle is a new addition to the team and it would be best to figure out how she will benefit the team. It could very well tip the scales in your favor."

Everyone nodded but became surprised with Sensei's next words.

"For this, I will turn the lesson over to Annabelle."

"Sensei?" Belle questioned.

"Sensei Tsukiyomi is renowned for his battle tactics. I am sure he passed them down to you."

Belle was slightly overwhelmed with the amount of pressure put on her,but she was abel to set that aside to focus on the others.

"For out small numbers, I would say that the DMS formation would work best," Belle told them that had her leader voice leaking through.

"What does that stand for?" Shane voiced.

"Defense, main attack, and support. Based on how we fight, Tori would be best suited for the back as the support. Your fluidity would help you weave through all of us to get the enemy. Dustin, you would be best in the front as the defense. With your style focusing on the stableness of the earth, it makes the best choice As for the main attackers, that should be Shane and I. Having me go in with me heavy attacks will stun them long enough for Shane to flit through and deliver the final blow."

Everyone but Sensei Watanabe looked surprised at the words that came from Belle's mouth that had them almost gaping.

"How did you get all of that from watching is fight a few times?" Shane voiced in surprise.

"I was taught to evaluate everything about my teammates when first working together to come up with as many battle formations as possible," was all Belle offered.

With that said, Belle continued on by making a diamond formation with Tori at the back, Shane on the outside left, Dustin in the front, and herself at the outside right.

"How are we going to practice this?" Tori asked after looking at how everyone was placed.

"I can make a place for us to train with moving enemies," Belle offered. "Sensei, what do you think?"

"It will be beneficial to practice this formation before battle," he agreed.

"Alright. Everyone brace yourselves," Belle warned them, pulling her want back out.

"Galwit Inanis!"

This time the group was transported to a city setting that resembled the streets of Blue Bay Harbor. Belle slipped her wand back into her pocket so that she was in her battle stance beside the other un-morphed rangers.

"We should fight without morphing first," Belle suggested to which Shane nodded along with right as a group of Kelzaks trickled out from around a building. All of the rangers tensed up and fell into their own fighting styles. The Kelzaks tried to attack the group, but Dustin blocked any attack from hitting them. Shane and Belle then darted forward to land attacks on them. In ture Air Ninja style, Shane lept into the air to strike down a Kelzak or two after Belle would batter them up and launch an attack that sent them flying. Tori, at the same time, would be moving about to watch Shane's and Belle's backs so that they were protected. Once they had beaten all of the Kelzaks, the battlefield cleared until only the rangers were left.

"Let's ranger up!" Shane ordered.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Celestial Storm!"

"Ranfer From! Ha!"

The next opponent that came onto the scene was an almost exact replica of the monster Belle met on her first day in Blue Bay Harbor.

"Keep the formation!" Shane called out that had Dustin whipping out his lion hammer and striking the ground so that the enemy slightly lost their footing. Shane and Belle were quick to dash forward and attack, Shane with his Hawk Blaster from above while Belle streaked back and forth with her Stellar Fans. Tori stayed towards the back so that she could blast anything that tried to attack the others. Dustin also then joined in on the attack to keep the enemy from gathering his bearings. Before long, Belle stayed forward to keep attacking the enemy while the others combined their personalized weapons into the Storm Striker then backed up to send her own attack forward.

"Shining Slicer!"

The Storm Striker was then ready to fire.

"Ready?! Aim! Fire!"

In a blast of awesome firepower, the enemy was no more which left the rangers victorious. Grinning underneath her helmet, Belle demorphed and gave a wave of her hand to deposit them back in the dojo.

"That wa wonderful teamwork," Sensei Watanabe congratulated the group. "I think that will be all for today."

All the renagers gave a cheer as they trickled out of the dojo leaving Belle and Shane as the last ones to leave.

"Hey Sabrina, can you wait a sec?" Shane asked the younger ranger while grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"Sure Shane. What's up?"

Shane the let go of her wrist and rubbed his neck uneasily. Belle was patient and simply waited for him to say what was on his mind.

"I just wanted to say...you're a valuable member of this team."

Rather than say anything, Belle simply stayed quiet so Shane could finish his thought.

"When I first learned that you were so young, I thought that I would have to constantly keep an eye on you. But you proved me wrong. You have done your part with wisdom that could almost rival Sensei."

At the end of his sentence, Belle was moved to tears. This was a far cry from how he had treated her in the beginning and Belle couldn't help but be proud that she had gained Shane's approval.

"Thank you Shane. That means a lot to me.

"Don't you go crying on my Sabrina," he warned her when he saw the glossy look in her eyes.

"I don't so tears."

"Don't worry, I'm not," she assured him with a small smile. Satisfied that he wasn't going to have to deal with the girl's tears, Shane placed a hand on her head the left the dojo. Belle gave a little sigh before she ventured towards the kitchen to cook dinner, changing her clothes on her way there.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ninja of the Stars o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **There you have it. I actually wasn't planning on making such a long chapter but it seems like it worked out that way. What did you guys think about Belle's relationships with everyone? My favorite were honestly Shane's and Hutner's. Then gain, I am a little based on the last one. ;) Oh, and I don't have a beta so I am sorry if there are some errors in the chapter when I post it. As soon as the other chapter after this is finished, I will post it. Until then, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm.**


	6. Chapter 6: Trust

**Hello again my lovelies! I am so happy to be putting up a new chapter for this story. I've had a bit of this chapter already written on paper, but I just had to transfer it from the paper onto the computer then continue on with the rest of the story. Besides this, I don't really have any other news so I will just get on with the magic.**

 **Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13: Hello lovely. Thank you so much for sending in your OC, but I can put everything you sent me into the character. I will put as much as I can from the bio into him, but I can't promise all of it will fit.**

 **Vaelaa: Hello lovely. thank you so much for the feedback. I appreciate how you are trying to help me better shape my story. I look forward to hearing more from you in the future.**

 **Alright, now that we have the magic, we can get on with the quote.**

 **"** **The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them."**

 **-Ernest Hemmingway**

 **Everything seems to be in order so I will end the author's note here and we can get on with the story.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ninja of the Stars Ch. 6 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

About half an hour later, Belle was stirring the last of the Spaghetti alla Carbonara she was making and pulled out the garlic bread she had baking in the oven.

"That smells good," Cam commented when he walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you Ron."

Without Belle having to say a thing, Cam went about gathering plates for dinner then filled two glasses full of water. Once Belle had dished up dinner, they both sat down and happily dug in.

"I love your cooking," Cam sighed after taking a bite of the pasta. Belle let out a little laugh at his words.

"How did you eat before I came here?"

"Sandwiches, rice, fish."

"Let me guess, you wouldn't eat unless your stomach started growling and even worse until you were feeling faint?"

Cam said nothing which only served to answer Belle's question.

"God damn it Ron. Those are horrible habits to have. I'm not going to be living here forever."

That made Cam deflate a little and start pushing his food around his plate.

"I know," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry Ron," Belle sighed, putting down her fork and rubbing her temples.

"I just worry about you. You've become a part of my family."

Cam's eyes widened at Belle's words and his heart gave a little jump.

"I really do appreciate you Anna," Cam told her with his eyes full of emotion. Instead of answering him, Belle sent him a grateful smile and started eating her dinner again. It didn't take long for the two to finish their meal and Cam still insisted on doing the dishes.

"Thank you Ron," Belle smiled up at him before she pressed a kiss to his cheek. A smile reflexively sprouted on his lips at the action and his ego boosted significantly. Belle then slipped into her room to change into a pair of pajamas and bring out the movie she was going to watch with Cam. By the time she had everything set up, Cam brought in a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda for the both of them.

"What movie are we watching?"

" _School of Rock_ ," Belle answered. "Have you seen it?"

"No, but it looks good from the title screen."

Belle waited until Cam was settled down beside her to lean into his side the press play on the movie. Cam took the opportunity to wrap an arm around her shoulders and he fell into a state of calm with having Belle so close. Throughout the movie, they both laughed at the comical situations the characters found themselves in and Belle sang along to all the songs that played. All the while Cam couldn't help but feel lucky to have Belle in his life. Before she came, he was just going through the motions of the day instead of actually living his life. Now he was looking forward to each day to see what Belle would do next.

Before he knew it, the movie was over and Cam was dreading having to head back to his room to sleep.

"Are you going on a ride tonight?" Cam found himself asking after the credits had ended.

"Yeah, thought it might be a short one tonight."

"I'll be waiting for you in the Command Center when you get back," Cam promised her while she rose to her feet.

"You don't have to do that," Belle told him that only seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Guess there's no arguing with him, Belle sighed to herself.

"Then I'll see you later."

All Belle needed to do was put on some shoes, grab her miniaturized broom, then headed out to meet Hunter at their designated meeting place.

"Hey Lil' Firecracker," Hunter beamed when he saw her.

"Hey CB," she returned, sitting down on the blanket Hunter had put down for them.

"I realized something earlier."

"What was it?" Belle asked, a little amused at the way he worded it.

"I hardly know anything about you."

"I don't know much about you either," Belle pointed out.

"My point was that I want to know more about you," he sighed without letting the grumble he so wanted to give surface.

"Alright. How about we play 20 questions?"

"Fine, but I go first. How old are you?"

"Fifteen going on sixteen. What about you?"

"Seventeen. When is your birthday?"

"October 31st. Let me guess, you're a summer baby?"

"July 23rd. How did you guess?"

"You look like a summer baby. Favorite childhood memory?"

He looked ready to clam up at Belle's question, but he swallowed his hesitance and answered with a small smile.

"My favorite childhood memory is when my parents and older brother in the summer," he began wistfully.

"We went camping for a month every summer. The first part of our trip was learning about the wilderness, but the last part was when we would have fun. We went to fairs and carnivals. My brother and I ate so much food that almost made us hurl off of some roller coasters we went on."

While Hunter went on explaining about his summer experiences, Belle couldn't help but think that a Hunter who was open and talking so animatedly was really cute.

After a few minutes of Hunter going on,he notices how Belle was just sitting next to him with a smile on her face.

"Your parents sound like they were great people," Belle commented. Hunter's face softened at her words and he could feel his heart making a bigger place for her.

"What about you? What's your favorite childhood memory?"

"Well, my favorite memory is of my mom, my Aunt Udonna, and my cousin Clare. We all live by the forest in Briarwood so I know about a lot of herbs and wildlife. Every weekend, at least one day was dedicated to Clare and I learning how to make medicine from the herbs we gathered from the forest from my mom and Aunt Udonna. Whenever we would successfully make a paste or elixir, they would wrap us up in a big hugs and bake us cookies. Although Clare has always had some trouble getting a recipe right, we were always there to encourage her and guide her along."

"What about your dad?" Hunter asked softly when he didn't hear anything about him.

"My mother and aunt believe him to be dead," Belle admitted with a sad smile.

"There was a war when I was a baby and that caused up to be split up. They have not seen his dead body, but they argue that if he was alive, he would have sent word back to us."

"So you grew up without a father?"

"Yes, but there's nothing that can be done about it."

With that said, Hunter reached an arm around Belle's shoulders and pulled her into his side. Belle knew that Hunter may not have vocalized his support, but he was trying to give her some comfort. Rather than say anything about it, Belle settled into Hunter's side.

"What's your favorite type of music?" Belle asked after a moments of silence.

"Rap, Rock, and Alternative," he said while her posture relaxed around her.

"I like most anything," Belle admitted. "I'd have to listen to the song before I can say I like or dislike it."

"What about movies?" Hunter ventured next.

"Romance, Comedy, Action, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, History, Documentaries...As long as it has a good plot, I'll watch it. Well, even if it doesn't have a plot I may still watch it. There have been a few bad movies that I have as guilty pleasures."

After a brief pause, Belle set on a different path of questions.

"What animal would you be?"

"What?"

"What animal would you be and why?"

"Uh," he trailed off for a minute while he tried to wrap his head around Belle's weird question.

"I guess I'd be a wolf."

"I can see that," Belle mused. "You are prickly to people until they prove that they can be trustworthy. When they have earned your trust, you are loyal without shaking."

"You got this from knowing me only this long?"

"You underestimate a woman's intuition," Belle smirked with a tap to her nose. Hunter only rose an eyebrow at Belle's words until Belle gave a laugh.

"Nah, I was just making something up as I went along. Your reaction kind of validated my bluff."

"Alright," Hunter smirked in admiration. "What would your animal be then?"

"A bear."

"A bear?"

"Yeah. I am usually kind and friendly but when my friends or family are threatened, I become a force to nature to protect them."

"That's my Lil' Firecracker," Hunter smirked. Bell rolled her eyes at his comment yet she couldn't stop a smile from breaking out on her lips. Hunter himself couldn't help but give her one of his arrogant smirk that had her shove him to the side.

"We should be getting back to our houses," Belle suggested when she saw how late it was getting. Hunter could feel his heart sink slightly at how she was cutting their time to an end, but he tried hard to mask it.

"How else are we going to get sleep for tomorrow?"

Hunter's face subtly morphed into one of anticipation rather than disappointment.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow at eleven," Hunter smiled down at her after standing up from his seat.

"Eleven at Storm Chargers," Belle promised. Hunter couldn't stop himself from leaning down slightly to press a kiss to Belle's slightly parted rosebud lips. Almost on autopilot, Belle returned the kiss then pulled away when she realized what she had done. Belle was worried about how Hunter would take her actions,but he simply gave her a smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead. A small smile was exchanged before Hunter headed back towards his home. Belle stayed for a few more seconds then moved back towards the woods leading towards Ninja Ops. I can't wait for tomorrow's dance class, she thought to herself as she tree traveled back to the outskirts of Ninja Ops where Cam was waiting for her at the supercomputer.

"Do you normally stay up this late, or does seeing me come home safe make you feel better?" Belle questioned when she came down the stairs.

"A little bit of both," he admitted with a smile. Belle rolled her eyes at his answer but came forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Ron. Goodnight."

"Night."

Belle then retreated into her room where she turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning passed by with Belle going out for her morning exercise then showering and dressing in a white dancing outfit. White short shorts donned her legs with white gold heels on her feet, a white sports bra under a white gold shirt that hung off one shoulder, and as a final touch Belle put her up into a high ponytail. Her phone, wallet, and other things she would need were put into a small white backpack before she ventured out to the kitchen to make breakfast. This morning Belle decided to make waffles, sausage, scrambled eggs, and toast. Coffee was prepared with Cam's prefered mixture that Belle handed him when he shuffled out of his room while Belle settled for some milk and orange juice.

"What are you dressed up for?" Cam asked when he saw Belle's bare legs, the way her ass filled out her shorts, and the little strip of her stomach when she raised her arms to lift things.

"I'm taking a tango/salsa class with a friend," Belle answered easily. "I figured I should keep up on my dancing seeing as though I want to be a professional dancer."

"What do you want to do with that?" Cam questioned, genuinely curious about her future plans.

"I'm thinking of working with musicals and movies," Belle mused. "I've always been drawn to working on a stage."

"I hope you have fun," Cam offered with a smile. "Just make sure you're back in time for training."

"Don't worry Cam. I won't be late unless I run into some trouble with some of Lothor's goons."

Cam rolled his eyes at her words while he gathered the dirty dishes.

"Go have fun. I've got the dishes."

"You're so sweet Ron," Belle smiled with a kiss to his cheek. With that Belle disappeared in a shower of gold and silver sparkles that took her to a little alleyway right next to Storm Chargers. She quickly blended into the flow of people then slipped into Storm Chargers where Dustin was working.

"Hey Shorty," he greeted her with his signature large grin.

"Hey Géant," Belle returned with a shake of her head. "What time do you have on your clock?"

"Ten fifty-five," he said after glancing at his watch. "Are you meeting up with someone?"

"Yeah, I'm-,"

"Hey Lil' Firecracker," Hunter interrupted as he made his way over to the petite galaxy haired girl.

"Hey CB," Belle grinned despite herself. Upon seeing Dustin behind the counter, Hunter slid an arm around Belle's waist and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later Géant."

Dustin opened his mouth to protest but the two were already out the door.

"Shane is going to kill me," Dustin groaned to himself.

Hunter and Belle were quick to duck into a little diner and order some lunch. Belle got a mushroom and swiss burger, french fries, and a vanilla milkshake while Hunter ordered a deluxe cheeseburger, french fries, and a soda.

"I have never see a girl eat so much," Hunter commented when he saw how Belle was easily putting away her meal.

"You have something to say about it?" Belle challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Hunter answered with a smirk. "I'm kind of glad you're not holding back. I want you to be comfortable with me."

"Dork," Belle snorted with a flick to his forehead that had Hunter grinning despite rubbing his forehead slightly. Hunter couldn't believe his luck at finding someone like Belle. He wouldn't even mind waiting two years it would take for her to turn eighteen. She made everything that was going on with his life right now fade away until it was just him and her. Given the hectic lifestyle that he had, it was a welcomed feeling. The rest of their lunch passed by with Belle telling Hunter about how she wanted to be a professional dancer after she graduated from high school. Once he had her talking about her dream, he could hardly find a reason to stop her. He loved the way she lit up while talking animatedly, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling like stars.

Before he knew it, it was time to leave the diner and head over to the dance studio.

"Hello," a tall man with shoulder length inky black hair and dark eyes greeted the two upon entering the studio. Belle's breath almost left her at the sight of the beautiful man in front of her.

"Hello," Belle echoed in a slightly breathless tone. Hunter gave her a disbelieving look at the way she greeted the man. What the hell is wrong with her?

"I'm Valentino, the owner of this dance studio. Are the both of you here for the salsa/tango class?"

"Yes," Hunter answered with a tight smile.

"I look forward to the session then," Valentino smiled before leaving Belle and Hunter by themselves.

"What the hell was that?" Hunter questioned in disbelief at the display he had witnessed.

"What are you talking about?" Belle uttered in attempt to play dumb.

"You were all over that guy."

"I can't help it," Belle shrugged. "I have a thing for long hair."

Hunter made sure to tuck that information away for later while wondering why she liked long hair. He didn't have very long to think it over because Belle was ushering him to the front of the studio after dropping her bag off to the side. Besides the two of them, there were eight more people who were lining up towards the front. Off to the side, Belle noticed Valentino talking in rapid Spanish into his phone that sounded like he was having an argument with the person on the other end only for the call to end with a snap of his phone and a sigh. All of the students were trying not to stare at him as he moved from the side of the room to the front.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you," Valentino began while looking over his class.

"But have any of you taken a salsa or tango class before?"

"I have," Belle volunteered at once that had Hunter sending her a judgemental look again.

"How many have you taken?" Valentino smiled.

"I can't remember how many, but I've been taking lessons since I was three."

"Excellent," he beamed. "Will you be able to keep up with the routine or do you want to go through it a few times first?"

"Don't worry about me keeping up," Belle smirked in attempt to hide her nervousness.

"You'll be the one left in the dust."

A spark of amusement appeared in his eyes at the quip while he held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and her heels clicked against the floor as she followed him to the front of the room. He then put on the music to which Belle took a few moments to let the music fill her. When she had the feel of the music, she strutted from the left side of the room while Valentino was jumping and spinning over towards the middle of the room. When they met in the middle of the room they stopped on a dime with their chests puffed out. Belle took control of the dance and stalked forward that had Valentino backing up until she spun back into his chest. Everyone could feel the heated atmosphere that surrounded the two and Hunter couldn't help but feel jealous over it. The reason he had enrolled the both of them in this class was so that the both of them could get closer like that instead of Belle and Valentino. One of Belle's arms came back around her head and Valentino's shoulders with his hand trailing over the inside of her bicep. Hands were then held while one of Valentino's were placed on the spot between Belle's hip and lower stomach. The two then moved in sync so that they glided against the floor. Valentino's face was almost nestled comfortably into the crook of Belle's neck so that two could face the other and for her to show off some footwork then for one of her legs to come back and wrap around Valentino's waist. Valentino then leaned back with his hand on her thigh only to spin her again that ended with Belle in a dip. The two then split to do a mirrored dance that had them getting closer with each other more until they came back together then apart again only to her leg around his waist. His hand held under her knee as she spun her around then dipped her again. That was the last of the song so Valentino held Belle for a few more minutes then let her leg slowly move back down to the ground.

"Gracias," Valentino grinned down at her, starting slightly after Hunter cleared his throat.

"That is one of the basic tangos that you will come across. For this class, I will be helping you to come up with routines to songs of your choosing."

At that announcement, Belle's mind began to race with song ideas that could work for her dynamic with Hunter. Hmm, she thought to herself. We'll need something passionate and full of tension. Maybe "Así se baila el tango" by Bailongo! Feat. Veronica Verdier would be a good choice for us.

"Now I don't expect you to think of a song by today," Valentino began while he walked around the room.

"But I would like for you to have it by next Tuesday. Please, use this time to talk with your partners."

Belle hastened to stand beside Hunter and look up at him with a fire in her eyes.

"I think I have our song," Belle told him with a wide smile. "But I want you to listen to it before we actually start coming up with a routine."

"You have a song already?" Hunter asked in disbelief.

"You forget that I'm a dancer," Belle sassed with a poke to his chest. "That and I like listening to instrumental music and I just happened to listen to it this morning."

Hunter smirked at her answer.

"So I take it that you have a copy of the song?"

"Yeah. It should still be in my bag."

Hunter got no warning when Belle pulled him over to a secluded side of the dance studio.

"You know, my arm is gonna be out of socket before they day is over," Hunter commented when Belle finally let go of his arm.

"Are you saying that you can't take a girl's strength," Belle teased.

"You wish."

They both settled down on the floor while Belle put the desired CD in her portable CD player then put in the headphone splitter so that she could offer a pair to Hunter while she placed a set over her own ears. Hunter wanted to ask about how prepared Belle was for this class when the beginning guitar came over the audio. While Hunter was taking in the music, Belle pulled out a sketchbook from her bag. When the music stopped, Belle stopped the player and turned to Hunter.

"So, what do you think?"

"Hmm, I think I like it," Hunter thought out loud. "But how are we going to be able to come up with a routine?"

"You leave that to me," Belle assured him while her brain was working overtime. "But before I can do that, how much can you lift?"

"What?" Hunter questioned in surprise at her question. "Why are you asking"

"I'm thinking about putting in some lifts in the routine with maybe twirling me around your shoulders."

"What the hell? You're really thinking about doing that?"

All Belle did was nod.

"Well, that doesn't seem like a problem. You're not that heavy."

"You're such a charmer CB," Belle chuckled before turning serious. "The most difficult part of the lifts will be trusting each other."

Hunter winced slightly at Belle's words. He didn't trust easily yet he was extremely loyal once someone had it.

"It's alright hunter," Belle smiled at him. "We have time to work on it. No pressure."

All of the uneasiness in Hunter's face melted away at Belle's words and his heart softened at her nurturing nature.

"Do you-," Hunter attempted to say but was cut off by an explosion that shook the whole building. Belle's hands flew up to Hunter's chest to steady herself while one of Hunter's arms wrapped around Belle's waist and the other pressed against the wall to brace the both of them.

"What the hell was that?" Belle asked even though she had a pretty good idea what it was. To disguise her communicator's beep, Belle kept the sound going and fished out her phone.

"Hey Cam," she answered, using her magic so that Hunter couldn't hear Cam.

"We have a monster by Storm Chargers. Where are you?"

"At the dance studio."

"Can you get away?"

"I don't know. I can try but I can't promise anything."

"Keep me posted then."

"Who was that?" Hunter inquired after Belle "hung up".

"One of my friends Cam. There's a monster out there and he wanted to know where I was."

"Did he want you to meet up with him?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can."

"It would be better for us to stay here," Hunter interjected.

"But I need to find my friends," Belle argued as she tried to come up with a plan. If she was able to get outside, she could make a copy of herself and go help the others while she stayed with Hunter thus keeping her identity a secret.

"Anna, you should be worrying about yourself," Hunter pointed out.

"I'm going out there with or without you," Belle insisted with a determined look in her brown eyes.

"God damn it Annabelle!" Hunter exploded with frustration. "Why can't you stay here where I can keep you safe?!"

"I would do the same for you," she pointed out. Hunter let out a deep breath at her words and he had to resist the urge to shake Belle by her shoulders.

"Alright," Hunter relented. "I'll take you to your friends, but you have to listen to everything I say when I say it."

"I understand."

Belle dumped everything back in her backpack then stood up and took one of Hunter's hands in hers. He raised an eyebrow at her as if to ask why.

"It's so we don't get separated," Belle supplied. Hunter said nothing else as he led her outside. Thankfully they didn't run into the monster yet they ran into a few Kelzaks. They both fought back to back, with Belle dampening her skills so that Hunter wouldn't think that she had martial arts training to rival the rangers. During this little interaction, Belle managed to sneak a copy of herself off to meet with the other rangers.

"Anna!" Dustin shouted in joy when he saw her run up in her ranger uniform on the other side of town.

"You guys are so lucky I can use magic," she grumbled as she made her fans appear.

"Why's that?" Shane asked while dodging another attack.

"I'll tell you later. Ready the formation from practice."

Everyone drew their specialized weapons then fell into the formation with Dustin in the front, Belle and Shane in the center, and Tori bringing up the rear. On the other side of the city, Hunter was guiding Belle through the streets all the while fighting of the Kelzaks.

"I don't see them anywhere," Belle fretted, her chocolate brown eyes wide in panic to keep up the act.

"We'll find them Lil' Firecracker," Hunter promised her. Her grip tightened on Hunter's hand which made one of his thumbs absentmindedly rubbed against the back of her hand. After a few more minutes of searching, Hunter stopped in an area that didn't have any people so that he could strategize where to go next.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a monster who looked like a Japanese oni in traditional dressed down kimono said. Cursing under his breath, Hunter moved Belle behind him to protect her. What am I going to do, he hissed in his mind. To take him on I'll need to morph, but I can't do that in front of Anna. If I did, I would have to kill her to keep my secret.

"A couple going for a walk? How romantic," the monster sneered. "I think I should break the two of you up starting with the blond."

At those words, Belle's protective instincts reared its head that had her stepping out in front of Hunter. Fuck, she thought to herself as nerves settled inside her. I can't take him on without rangering up but my body moved before I had time to think.

"Annabelle, what are you doing?!" Hunter demanded through clenched teeth. Flashes of her fellow ninja back at the Cosmic Ninja Academy showed up behind her closed eyes that renewed her determination to do what she could to protect Hunter.

"I'm not losing another one of my friends," Belle told him with strong conviction. Besides her training at her academy, Belle was taught different forms of martial arts. If she was going to attempt to fight this monster, she couldn't risk anyone recognizing her fighting style. With a shout, Belle ran forward and launched a kick at the monster. It easily caught her foot but Belle's other leg was quick to snap from the other side and clip the monster on the jaw.

"Ah!" the monster cried out in pain as he all but threw her away from him. Belle stumbled back from the throw but she was quick to find her footing.

"You little bitch," the monster growled. "You're not gonna be so tough when I kill you."

Belle could do nothing but jump to the side to avoid the blast that was aimed at her and roll to a crouch a few feet away. At first Hunter wasn't all that concerned with the safety of Belle and was happy to watch her get destroyed by the monster, but it all changed when the monster managed to get his hand around Belle's throat.

"Let go of me," Belle choked out from around his hold, her hands scratching to try to pry the hand off her.

"You rat bastard."

"You have such fire for someone about to die," the monster commented while squeezing her delicate neck. Belle attempted to try to kick the monster but all of her thrashing only served to choke her quicker. Belle let out a gasp at a last ditch attempt to get air into her lungs as her vision started to blackout and her lungs started to burn. While she tried to fight, she hazy eyes met the ash blue of Hunter who stayed where he was.

"Get...out...of here," she rasped out to Hunter, her strength rapidly leaving her body due to lack of air. At seeing the way Belle was slowly heading towards death, something snappped in Hunter.

"Put her down," he demanded in a cold voice that had Belle's eyes trying to focus on Hunter despite her dizziness.

"And why should I?" the monster challenged while his grip on Belle's throat eased up a little. Belle managed to take in small breaths that had her vision steadying so that she could see the morpher on Hunter's wrist.

"THUNDER STROM!

RANGER FORM!"

Belle's eyes were as wide as could be when she saw Hunter be replaced with a crimson ranger.

"Says I," the newly altered voice of Hunter spoke. "She is under my protection."

"You think that just because Lord Lothor favors you, you can do whatever you please?"

"Of course," Hunter smirked under his helmet before he streaked forward with a staff that crackled with lightning. The monster was only able to drop Belle to the ground and scream before he evaporated into dust. Now that the threat was gone, Belle took this time to catch her breath and gently rub her tender neck.

Out of the corner of her eye, Belle saw Hunter's crimson boots stop just inches from her crouched form and she tried to keep a strong front even though she could feel dread settle in her.

"You certainly owe me an explanation," she coughed out.

"You don't feel like telling anyone, do you?" was all Hunter said.

"Of course not CB," Belle let out in a hoarse voice. "I was willing to fight and give my life for you. Nothing has changed, though you could have jumped in a little sooner."

Hunter shook his head while he smirked under his helmet. He hadn't expected any less from his Lil' Firecracker.

"I'll explain tonight at the usual place," he promised her before he ninja streaked away. However, unbeknown to Belle, Hunter had only relocated to the roof of a nearby building. It wasn't long before the other rangers plus the Belle copy emerge in full ranger costume. Back at the other battlefield, Belle had managed to explain to the others what had happened so they didn't break character when they came to kneel in front of her.

"Are you alright Miss?" Shane asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder to "comfort" her.

"Have you seen my friend?" Belle rushed out in her injured voice, her eyes taking on a panicked look while tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. For good measure, she fisted handfulls of Shane's uniform in attempt to bring him closer. Hunter couldn't help but feel touched at how Belle was acting to keep his identity secret.

"Calm down Miss," Shane attempted to soothe her as he placed his hands over hers that held his shirt.

"What's his name?"

"Hunter. We were taking a dance class together, but it was interrupted by the monster."

"I'm sure your friend is safe," Tori assured her only to be interrupted by the destroyed monster coming back as a large version of itself.

"We've got to go," Dustin offered the unmorphed Belle before the four rangers left to fight the monster. Satisfied with the outcome, Hunter left the roof and headed back home to think about how he was going to deal with Belle. The unmorphed Belle then promptly ran into a secluded alleyway and dissolved into a shower of gold and silver sparkles. Back in her wolf zord, Belle gave a slight shudder as her magic rejoined her body. This is definitely going to be a weird story to share tonight.

* * *

"And then that is when we showed up," Belle recounted after she had downed a healing potion when she came home. She also made sure to leave out the part where Hunter morphed into a ranger right before her very eyes.

"That was a gutsy yet foolish move," Shane pointed out. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I didn't know you could do that," Tori remarked while Dustin added his two cents in about how weird the occurrence was.

"There are a lot of things that I can do with my magic," Belle told Tori. "BY the way, this has been bothering me for some time. We're are going to need codenames for the field. Even if our voices are modified, people will still notice us calling each other by our real names."

"She has a point," Cam agreed.

"And I have the perfect names," Belle grinned. Curious as to her thought process, everyone gave her their undivided attention.

"Shane is Hawke, Dustin is Leo, Tori id Finn, and Cam is Bushi."

"You just named us after our zords," Shane deadpanned.

"Which makes them perfect," Belle defended her choices.

"I like mine!" Dustin exclaimed with joy.

"What would yours be Anna?" Tori asked.

"Lupa," Belle answered easily.

"Why is my codename Bushi?" Cam piped up after thinking about it.

"It's short for Bushido."

Cam's eyes sparkled at the codename when he made the connection.

"It's perfect."

"Any objections?" Belle ventured to which no one made any attempt to.

"Good. We'll sue them from now on to protect our identities. We might also want to fight with our black masks on when we fight in our school uniforms.

"You think of everything," Dustin remarked impressed.

"I just want to cover all of our bases," Belle supplied, biting her thumbnail at the anxiousness she had swirling in her stomach. Belle had an inkling that if the monster had talked about Lothor with Hunter, it was safe to assume that he was working with him. She did not want to have to be caught in the middle of the rangers and Hunter outside of battle where their identities weren't a mystery.

"What brought this on?" Sensei Watanabe inquired at Belle's worried expression.

"I feel like we're going to be facing something big soon, and I don't want us to be caught unaware."

The others adopted a grim look on their faces and nodded together to show they understood. With that being said, Sensei Watanabe decided to end training early for everyone except for Belle who was banned from training that day due to her injured throat. She did not hesitate to pout saying that she while she was injured she could still participate. However, once the other rangers were gone, Belle's mind was filled with plans and preparations for the group Halloween costumes she was making for her and her friends from back home. The theme was the Avengers with Belle as Black Widow, Xander as Hawkeye, Chip was going to be Thor, Maddie as Captain America, and Vida as Iron Man. She wanted to make the costumes at least somewhat lifelike for them without it weighing them down too much. But I'll need their measurements, Belle mused to herself. Maybe I'll go home this weekend after connecting my room here to my room back home.

"Anna," an exasperated voice spoke up that broke through her thoughts.

"What?" she said when she became aware of her surroundings again.

"Are you ready for your lessons today?" Cam repeated.

"Yeah, sorry," Belle smiled sheepishly. "I was thinking about Halloween costumes for my friends and I."

"Are they group costumes?"

"Yeah, we're going as the Avengers."

"Who are you going as?"

"Black Widow."

Cam's eyes widened slightly at her answer and had to stop himself from fantasizing about her.

"Say Ron, would you want to watch me connect my room here to my room back home after my lessons and come coding?"

"You can do that?" Cam uttered in shock.

"Yes. So, are you accepting my offer?"

"Sure."

As per her last lessons, Belle flew through her lessons for the day as well as part of tomorrows. After that Belle and Cam looked over the software for the Tsunami Cycles.

"I'll have to give the software to Dustin soon," Cam sighed. "I need him to look over it so see if I'm missing something."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Belle assured him even though she herself was unsure. While she didn't get any warnings from her prophecies, she wasn't 100% certain either.

"I guess that's good for right now since you're so set on me having breaks."

Belle rolled her eyes at his sass before she started to pull him from his seat. It was Cam's turn to roll his eyes yet he rose obediently from his chair to follow after her. No matter how many times Cam entered the room, he was overcome with a sense of peace. Belle quickly ushered Cam to sit on her bed while she walked over to her closet. She was quick to pull out her wand and point it to the doorway.

" ** _Iungo_** (Connect)," Belle uttered that had white gold burst of magic seeping into the wood of the door and through it to the doorway. While her magic worked to make the connection, she closed her eyes so that she could focus on imagining the door opening and leading to her closet doorway out to her room back in Briarwood. After about ten minutes, Belle cut off all but a little flow of magic in a circular shape on the wall next to the door. She carefully placed her hand on the circle so that it could recognize her handprint then turned to face Cam.

"Come over here Ron. I want you to register your handprint along with mine."

He hesitated but nonetheless moved over to stand beside her and place his hand where he had saw Belle place hers. The circular spot glowed green for a second then faded back to the natural white gold color of Belle's magic.

"That should do it." Belle announced happily once the magic circle beside the door solidified into a silver and gold plate. She paused for a few minutes as if thinking before she spoke.

"Would you like to meet my mother?"

Cam paled slightly at the mention of meeting said mother, but Belle didn't let him think about it any longer because she all but dragged him through the doorway.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Cam entered her room in Briarwood, he could see the similarities between this room and the room back at Ninja Ops. Both rooms had the warm incense that invited you to sit down and relax while her furniture looked very homey and welcoming. However, there was one difference between the two. This room had sunlight filtering in through the large windows and through a skylight that made up the majority of Belle's ceiling. That was all Cam was able to take in before Belle was tugging him out of the doorway.

"Mama!" Belle called out as she moved towards the stairs. "I have someone for you to meet!"

"Anna!" Mama Luna exclaimed from downstairs, rushing to the living room to the base of the stairs. Belle let go of Cam's hand to wrap her arms around her mother. Mama Luna in turn wrapped up her only child in an almost crushing hug.

"I missed you so much ma petite étoile," she gushed. "I was wondering when you would figure out to link your two rooms."

"Maman," Belle gasped while her arms flailed and her newly healed throat acted up again. " ** _Étouffer, ne pas respirer_** (Choking, not breathing)."

A tiny smirk arose on Cam's face at Belle's misfortune, but it fell when Mama Luna's hand fell on him.

"Who is this?" she asked as she let go of Belle. "Is he one of the rangers?"

Cam's eyes flew up to Belle at the question in shock, disbelief, and betrayal.

"Mama, this is Cameron Watanabe. Ron, this is my mom Luna."

"You need not worry Cameron," Mama Luna assured him. "I have known about Power Rangers way before Anna was chosen. In time I will look after my own team of rangers."

Cam visibly relaxed at her words.

"No, I'm not a Ranger," Cam let out with slight bitterness. "I'm the tech guy."

"What an admirable role," Mama Luna praised.

"That's exactly what Anna said," Cam commented in shock. Mama Luna made to say something else but stopped when she saw a ripple along Belle's neck that let her know that Belle was casting a concealment spell.

"Annabelle," Mama Luna said with a no nonsense tone that had Belle jolting in dread.

"What is wrong with your neck?"

At the mention, Cam looked at Belle's neck to see that the bruising around her throat was completely gone in the course of minutes.

"Anna, what happened to-,"

Belle quickly shook her head to shut him up behind her mother's turned head that had him uneasily rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is he talking about Annabelle?"

"Well…," she trailed off only to have her mother swipe a hand and dispel the spell to reveal the bruising.

"Annabelle Lee Devereaux! Where did you get this?!"

Belle laughed uneasily while she rubbed her arms to prepare herself to tell her mom the tale. Cam wisely stayed quiet while Belle talked seeing as though he had no input in a mother daughter discussion.

"I commend you on keeping your secrets," Mama Luna started. "But I am so very angry with you for putting yourself at risk like that! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I know Mama," Belle placated with her head bowed. Mama Luna sighed in aggravation as she pinched the bridge of her nose then looked up at Cam with annoyed bottle green eyes.

"This is why she should be monitored at all times," she told him. "She has way too big a heart and protective instincts to think rationally when her friends are in trouble."

Belle seemed to shrink in on herself at her mother's words but Mama Luna's green eyes softened when she saw how her words were affecting her daughter.

"And I love you for it ma choupette," Mama Luna said as she wrapped her arms around her little one.

"I just don't like that people can take advantage of you through that."

"I'll make sure to look after her Ms. Deveroux," Cam promised her.

"It's Mama Luna dear," Mama Luna amended with fondness for the young adult.

"And thank you dear. It will be nice to know that she has someone looking after her."

There was a pause in the conversation as Mama Luna's word sunk in before she turned to her daughter.

"What did you stop over for?"

"I'm going to need help with making the costumes for Halloween," Belle answered, turning so that Cam was included.

"I'll need your help too Ron. Iron Man's costume is made entirely out of metal and you're the only one I know who can pull of making it.

"I'll be happy to help."

"Great! Then you can meet my friends too!"

Mama Luna and Cam couldn't help but smile at Belle's enthusiasm. After seeing the look Cam was giving her, Mama Luna grew concerned for the boy. She knew that Belle already loved someone else and that was only going to break poor Cam's heart.

"We should probably head back," Cam pointed out when he looked at his watch.

"I forgot about dinner!" Belle exclaimed in panic before she grabbed Cam's hand again.

"I'll call you through bird messaging later!" Belle called back to her mother

"I expect to meet your sensei!" Mama Luna shouted after her. Cam and Belle were quick to pass through the portal in Belle's closet that led back to Ninja Ops and to the kitchen.

As soon as she reached the kitchen, Belle was a cooking whirlwind to make spaghetti and meatballs with some garlic bread. Cam was smart and stayed out of her way lest he get plowed over by Belle in her haste. Dinner then passed by without any hassle and as usual Cam insisted on doing the dishes. Once they were done, Belle sought out Sensei Watanabe who was having a cup of tea in the Command Center.

"Sensei Watanabe," Belle began while coming to stand before him. "I have someone I would love for you to meet."

That had Sensei Watanabe giving Belle his undivided attention as she explained her mother's knowledge about the Power Rangers.

"I would love to meet your mother," Sensei Watanabe smiled at her

Belle in turn grinned and pulled out her wand. Her eyes closed in concentration while the tip of her wand glowed as her magic flared up. She then waved her wand in a circle around her head that had a shimmery eagle coming into existence glowing white gold of Belle's magic. Belle's eyes then opened to show that there were glowing the same white gold as her magic that had the eagle giving off a loud screech then flew out of the room through the wall. Cam couldn't help but marvel at the way Belle seemed to glow with her magic until the whole room was changed into Belle's living room back home. Cam and Sensei Watanabe looked around them in surprise at the sudden environmental change while Belle calmly moved to sit on the couch and gestured for Cam and Sensei Watanabe to do the same.

"Make yourselves at home," she insisted. "Mom is probably with Aunt Udonna right now but she should be here shortly."

Just as she finished saying that, Mama Luna appeared in a burst of silver sparkles.

"Hello again Cameron," she greeted the familiar teen before turning to the small guinea pig body of Sensei Watanabe.

"Mom, this is Sensei Watanabe. Sensei, this is my mother Luna Deveroux."

"It is nice to finally meet you Mr. Watanabe."

"I could say the same," Sensei Watanabe bowed to the red haired woman.

"I hope that she hasn't been too much trouble," Mama Luna teased that had Belle sticking her tongue out at her.

"Quite the contrary," Sensei Watanabe chuckled. "She has been a delight to have in out home. I had forgotten how much laughter and a good meal could warm up a home."

Belle smiled softly at her Sensei's words while Mama Luna looked to her daughter with proud eyes.

"She has a way of worming herself into people's hearts even if they don't want it."

"I can agree to that," Cam smirked.

"Hey!" Belle protested in faux annoyance even though she was trying to hold back a smile. Everyone shared a smile at the banter before Mama Luna regained a serious expression.

"I believe we have some serious topics to discuss," Mama Luna said to Sensei Watanabe.

"I agree. Which would you like to discuss first?"

"It might be easier to talk over your situation first. Anna has already told me about some of it."

And so Sensei Watanabe went on to tell Mama Luna about the different ninja academies across the country and then explained about Lothor and how he wants to take over the world.

"I believe it is my turn to tell you about our magic," Mama Luna began. "With every wizard and sorceress birth, they are blessed with the magic of an element. In special cases, twins might have the same magic or opposite aspects of magic. I was blessed with Moon magic the same as my twin sister Niella. My sister Udonna was gifted with snow magic. Anna was gifted with the magic of the stars."

"You also said that you would be looking after your own rangers in the future," Sensei Watanabe ventured.

"That is correct," Mama Luna confirmed. "A few years ago, there was a great battle in a dimension parallel to this dimension between the evil warrior Morticon who controlled an army of the undead and four forces. With the valiant efforts of five great warriors and my brother-in-law Leanbow managed to banish their whole army to the Underworld and sealed them there. However, it has been told that the seal is going to fade and we will need to enlist the aid of our own team of rangers."

"I'd hate to cut this short," Belle piped up from her spot on the couch. "But we might want to get back to Ninja Ops."

"Anna is right," Mama Luna agreed. "But it might be best to send you back with this."

With that Mama Luna made a small mirror appear in Sensei Watanabe's paws.

"This will help you keep in touch. Just touch the engraved moon in the middle of the frame and you'll be able to see me in the glass."

"I hope to speak with you soon," Sensei Watanabe bowed.

"Until we speak again," Mama Luna returned.

"Bye Mrs.-Mama Luna," Cam amended when he saw the glare aimed his way.

"Bye Mom," Belle smiled as she moved over to her mother to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Don't be a stranger now Anna."

"I won't. I'll probably come back tomorrow or the day after."

"At least Xander will stop moping about here," Mama Luna teased that had Belle's cheeks flare up in embarrassment. Cam couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy at the comment.

"Haha Mom. I'll see you later."

A wave of the hand was all it took to deposit the three of them back at Ninja Ops.

"Thank you for that Annabelle," Sensei Watanabe said to the galaxy haired girl. "Not a problem Sensei but if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go take a ride."

"Be safe," Sensei Watanabe called after her.

"I will."

As soon as Belle reached the trees, she tree traveled a few feet from her meeting place with Hunter then walked the rest of the way. Hunter was waiting for her, his face without emotion while his eyes betrayed his anxiousness. Instead of getting right to the chase, Belle came to sit down on the large log next to him so that he could gather his thoughts.

"For as far back as I can remember," he began softly. "I was alone. I lived on the streets with no family and people mocking me because I was a homeless orphan."

At his words, Belle reached out to place one of her hands on top of Hunter's to give it a gentle squeeze.

"More often than not I went to bed hungry and chilled to my bones. So many times I asked myself what was the point of living. Did I live just to suffer day in and day out?"

Belle hated the far away and pained look Hunter had in his eyes so much, she moved to sit sideways on his lap and wrap her arms around his shoulders. Vanilla, sandalwood, and lavender were quick to rise up from Belle's hair and skin that had Hunter's sadness and tension melting away the longer he breathed in the scent. It gave him enough strength to continue telling his story.

"That's how the Bradleys found me. I was at death's door and they said that they couldn't leave me to die when they saw me. They had brought me to their home while I was asleep or passed out, I can't remember which one it was, and they had IVs coming out of me. Mom, Mrs. Bradley, was a doctor and she knew how to treat me for my malnutrition."

Belle cuddled up into Hunter's chest at the pain that leaked from Hunter's words that had Hunter's own arm snaking around Belle's waist with the other running itself through her hair to seek some of the comfort she offered.

"This of course freaked me the fuck out," Hunter chuckled softly. "I didn't know where I was or what was happening to me plus the fact that I had tons of needles sticking into my arms didn't exactly keep me calm. Blake was the first person I saw when I woke up and he did a pretty damn good job of calming me down. Mom and Dad were quick to come into the room and explain what was going on. It took a long time after that for them to gain my trust but when they did, I was unshakably loyal to them. When I was healthy, the Bradleys decided to take me to train at the Thunder Ninja Academy."

I was right about the symbol, Belle thought to herself without letting her face show her realization. Hunter on the other hand was oblivious to her facial expression and continued with his story.

"For years I trained at the academy until my parents were killed," Hunter ground out, his voice catching in his throat while his jaw worked to hold back his tears. Belle gave him a comforting squeeze that had Hunter taking in a shaky breath. "Blake and I were taken in by Sensei Omino and he continued to train and raise us. I never knew who killed them until our academy was attacked a couple months ago. Our sensei gave us or morphers and we wandered after that because we did not know what to do. Fortunately for us, Lothor found us and told us that Sesei Watanabe from the Wind Ninja Academy was the one who killed our parents and offered us a chance to take revenge."

Rather than try to argue with Hunter like she wanted to, both her desire to keep her ranger identity a secret and her desire not to aggravate his emotional wounds, Belle simply nudged Hunter's head to rest in the crook of where her shoulder and neck met. One of her hand rubbed soothing circles in his broad back while the other played with the hair at the nape of his neck. The complete and utter acceptance and comfort hunter elt from Belle was more than enough to reduce him to tears. Arms that were once loose around her were now steel tight around her middle while Hunter clutched Belle to his chest as he grieved. Belle's heart broke for the tall blond and she desperately wanted to make him feel better. Words won't work, she thought in her head before the prefect idea came to mind. If talking won't help, maybe a song would.

"Sometimes in our lives

We all have pain

We all have sorrow

But if we are wise

We know that there's always tomorrow,"

Belle began that had hunter clutching her ever tighter to which Belle pressed a kiss to the part of his shoulder that was exposed by his tank top.

"Lean one me

When you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

'Til I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride

If I have things you need to borrow

For no one can fill those of your needs

That you won't let shoe

You just call on me Hunter-,"

Hunter's body gave a jolt of surprise at the modified lyric before he pulled his head back to look into Belle's chocolate brown eyes.

"Really Anna?"

"I wanted to comfort you and that seemed like the perfect way," Belle shrugged with a sheepish smile. At the admission, Hunter's heart melted at Belle's kindness. His appreciation and fondness for her welled up so much that he found himself slowly peppering kisses all over her face. He wasn't very good with words so he chose to convey his feelings with his actions.

"Hunter!" Belle protested with a laugh. "Stop! You're going to smother me to death!"

"It's your fault," Hunter argued between kisses. "If you weren't so damn beautiful and so kind, this wouldn't be happening."

Belle's eyes widened at his words while he continued kissing her for a few more minutes until Hunter was satisfied he got his message across. The end result was Belle stradling Hunter's lap with both of their foreheads pressed together and embracing each other.

"Hey Anna."

"Yes, Hunter?"

"Why didn't you rat me out to the other rangers?"

That is a question I'm still asking myself, Belle thought to herself before she came up with an answer that would satisfy him.

"The point of a secret identity is to stay secret, isn't it?"

It was then that Hunter came to a hasty yet huge decision.

"Anna."

"Yes?"

"I want to give you something."

Belle pulled her head back a little to look on curiously as Hunter reached into his pants pocket to pull out a white gold ring that had a raised design in the band that looked to be either two teeth or a thunderbolt.

"This was my mom's engagement ring from my father," Hunter told her, bringing up his hand so that Belle could see it. He looked thoughtfully down at the ring for a few moments before ash blue eyes came up to meet her brown.

"And I want you to have it."

Belle was completely stunned while she looked down at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"Why are you giving this to me Hunter?" Belle asked with her heart pounding away in her ears.

"It is a representation of me giving you my trust," he said. "You've shown to be there for me when I need you so this is my promise that I'll be there for you."

Tears welled up in the corners of Belle's eyes that quickly spilled over down her cheeks. She was happy the Hunter trusted her that much, but was also feeling guilty about not telling Hunter about her being a ranger. Hunter of course only thought she was happy so he rubbed her upper arms while chuckling.

"I may not be a joy most of the time, but I will be here for you Anna."

He pecked a kiss to ehr plump lips then slipped the ring on her left index finger.

"It's a perfect fit," Hunter grinned. Belle flashed him a weak smile that was just enough to fool him.

"I should probably head back," Belle spoke up after a minute or so of silence.

"Alright, but we should meet up tomorrow to talk over our dance routine."

Belle gave a small nod before she rose from Hunter's lap.

"See you tomorrow CB," Belle said in an attempt to play off her internal turmoil.

"I'll see you Lil' Firecracker," Hunter smirked fondly at the petite girl. Belle made sure she was well out of Hunter's sight before she vanished in a shower of sparkles. Within seconds she appeared in the Command Center where Cam was working on something on the computer. Upon hearing the sound of Belle's teleportation, Cam turned to face her.

"How was your-," Cam's question died off when he saw Belle's conflicted and slightly tear stained face. Although he very much wanted to ask a flurry of questions, Cam held himself back and simply held his arms out to her. Belle wasted no time running into Cam's strong chest and wrapping her arms tight around his waist. As soon as Cam wrapped his arms around her, the dam burst open and Belle cried out her feeling into his chest. Cam said nothing, although he could feel a strong protective instinct over Belle well up in his chest while Belle let her emotions run their course. Minutes later, Belle was able to get a hold of herself through shuddering gasps and hiccups.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked gently as he pulled back to look into Belle's tear filled brown eyes.

"Do you want something to drink? Milk? Water? Tea?"

"I'd like some hot chocolate," Belle said softly.

"Then we'll get you some hot chocolate," Cam offered while he placed an arm around Belle's shoulders to lead her into the kitchen. He made sure that she sat down at the table before he moved over to the counter to make the hot chocolate. As soon as Cam handed her the mug, he relocated her to the living room. They both settled down on the couch with Belle tucking her feet under herself. She took a few sips of her drink that calmed her nerves a bit.

"Are you ready to talk?" Cam ventured softly. Belle froze at his question and tensed up. She couldn't betray Hunter's trust like this yet she had to get this off of her chest.

"I can't," Belle said softly.

"Why not?"

"I can't betray his trust. It's amazing that he gave it to me at all."

"I promise that I won't tell anyone," Cam insisted, his face taking on sincerity. Belle looked wearily into Cam's dark eyes.

"If I told you, you wouldn't even be able to tell your father," Belle pointed out. Cam winced at the prospect of lying to his father. Sure, he's done it before, but that doesn't me that he likes it.

"Is it that bad?"

"It has the potential to be."

With lips in a tight, thin line, Cam took one of Belle's hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I won't tell anyone Anna. Including my father."

Still wary about her decision, Belle told Cam about Hunter and had happened. At first Cam was wary of the mentioned Hunter that soon turned to anger with how he had treated Belle that ended with Cam being stunned into silence. Hunter was a rogue ranger who wanted to kill his father.

"Say something Ron," Belle insisted after a few moments of silence.

"You shouldn't see him anymore," Cam advised with a clenched jaw.

"I can't just ignore him!" Belle argued.

"IF he finds out you're a ranger, you'll die!"

Both Cam and Belle froze at Cam's words. Cam because he had not meant to yell at her and Belle because Cam hadn't raised ihs voice at her before. Again tears welled up in Belle's eyes and Cam had regret quickly showing on his face.

"Anna, I-,"

"Fine," Belle interrupted in clipped tones. "I guess I shouldn't have told you anything."

"Anna-,"

"I'm still going to hang out with him Cameron."

Cam recoiled back as if struck by Belle using his full name.

"Anna,I'mjust-,"

"Save it Watanabe."

With that said, Belle placed her mug on the coffee table that stalked out of the room to hers. Cam gave a deep, heavy sigh before he rose from his spot to take care of Belle's still warm cocoa. Meanwhile in Belle's room, she wanted to badly to pick things up and throw them or to blow things up, but she held off when she saw her phone. Without a second thought, she picked it up and sent out a group call to her friends back home. She had just enough time to think that it was pretty late to try to call them before they all picked up.

"Hello," Xander's deep, groggy voice came through the speaker.

"This better be good Annabelle," Vida groaned into the phone.

"Hi Anna," Chip and Maddie yawned.

"Hey guys," Belle chuckled weakly while she starfished out on her bed. There was a shift in attention as the others woke up a bit more.

"What's wrong Belle?" Xander demanded when he heard the catch in her voice.

"Does it have to do with the monster fight we saw earlier today?" Vida accused.

"That was on the news?" Belle paled.

"What are you talking about Vida," Chip spoke up.

"V and I saw Anna getting strangled by a monster on the news earlier," Maddie admitted.

"Belle," Xander said in a tone that betrayed his worry and slight anger. "Explain. Now."

"One of my new friends were being threatened by the monster and before I knew it, the monster had its hands around my neck."

"That's not all that's bothering you, is it?" Maddie ventured.

"No. When I got back to the dorms, I got an earful from a couple people. Shane wasn't that bad, but Cam-,"

"You mean the guy who picked up the phone," Chip clarified.

"Yes. He yelled at me for being stupid and childish-,"

"Well, it was pretty stupid," Vida chimed in.

"But your heart was in the right place," Maddie assured her. Throughout the whole conversation, Belle could feel all of the tension in her slowly melt away until she felt relaxed in her bed.

"Thanks guys. This is just what I needed."

"I'm glad," Chip yawned again into the phone.

"Was that all you wanted?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I'm hanging up," Vida said. "I love you Chica, but I need my sleep."

"Love you too V."

After V hung up, Maddie and Chip were close to follow leaving only Belle and Xander.

"Are you really okay Belle?" Xander voiced softly.

"Yeah, I'm good," Belle answered back with the same softness. "I just needed to hear your voices."

"If that's it," Xander said into the phone that betrayed the smirk that was no doubt on his lips.

"Then I've got something for you."

And like that, Xander's alto voice washed through the phone that had Belle relaxing more into her bed and into sleep.

"Sweet dreams my little Hufflepuff."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where were you?" Blake asked Hunter as soon as he came in through the front door.

"Hanging out with Anna."

"You mean that girl with the weird hair?"

"Yes," Hunter replied, coming to plop down into a chair in the living room across from this brother.

"How did that go?"

Without hesitation, Hunter told him everything that happened earlier which left the dark haired man speechless and angry. He couldn't believe that Hunter had revealed his secret for a little nobody.

"And why didn't you kill her?"

"Because I trust her."

"She could rat you out to the rangers anytime she chooses," Blake pointed out.

"Yet she didn't when she had the chance," Hunter defended her.

"You're letting your feelings for her cloud your judgement," Blake sighed in disappointment.

"You said you'd take her out if need be."

Hunter's jaw clenched in anger and frustration yet he said nothing.

"Tomorrow we'll kidnap her and use her to lure out the rangers. We'll give Lothor's monsters one last chance to take them out."

"What if they fail again?"

"Then I guess it's time we showed our faces."

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Ninja of the Stars o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Well there we have it folks. the latest chapter of Ninja of the Stars. I apologize if there are errors in the chapter because I don't have a beta to look over the chapter for me and I can't catch all of them no matter how much I look over the words. What do you guys think? Do you like how Belle is handling Hunter's trust. What about Belle and Cam's fight? I am very interested in hearing your thoughts about this chapter. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


End file.
